


Stiles Stilinski Imagines

by rikkisdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

_**Spend some time with Stiles in a collection of imagines.** _

  
_**Love, friendship, date nights, smooches, parties, a little bit of angst and more.** _

_**-** _

_**• requests are OPEN •** _

_**-** _

_**ALL gifs are made by me!** _


	2. SLEEP BETTER WITH YOU

**I** was at Stiles' house. We _were_ supposed to be studying together but after calling his name several times, I turn around to see his face squashed against his pillow as he snores rather loudly.

I think about waking him, but it's getting late. I sigh, deciding to let my goof of a boyfriend sleep. Being the nice person that I am, I move from the bed to the desk so that I don't accidentally disturb him.. he's had a long week.. we all have.. with supernatural dealings and all.

-

**_30 minutes later.._ ** ****

The words on the page of my biology book are making less sense the more I read.

_Maybe I should go home soon._ I huff. _I'll have 20 more minutes of note taking time and then I'll leave._

I flip the page of my book and then freeze. My pen is mid-air when I hear screams coming from the other side of the room. I immediately know what's happening and I run to Stiles' bed.

"Stiles? Stiles! Are you okay?"

I crawl up onto the bed and put both knees on either side of his thighs. Placing my hands on his shoulders I shake him a little as his head moves side to side. His face is scrunched up tight and he's mumbling. "No. No. Leave Y//N alone.."

"Stiles!" His arms grip the bed sheets and a tear runs down his face.

"No- not her."

"Stiles, please. It's a dream, I'm right here."

I fight back tears of my own as I watch the scene in front of me. His whole body is shaking as if he's freezing, but his skin is warm under my touch. I move my hands to his arms, hoping he'll notice me. The veins are bulging from his tight grip. I quickly move my hands back to his shoulders and attempt to shake him awake again.

"Babe, c'mon, wake up!" I sniff.

Stiles suddenly jumps awake, making me jump too. His eyes wildly scan the room.

"Holy crap, Stiles are you okay? You're shaking so much." I stroke my thumbs across his shoulders.

"Y/N?" Stiles whispers, eyes finally landing on me.

I move my hands so that they rest on the bed below is underarms. He pauses for a while and then wipes his arm across his forehead. He's still shaking.

"I'm here. Tell me you're okay now, please.." I give him a small smile, hoping that he won't notice how worried I really am. He blows out a breath and reaches up, he places a hand on my cheek. Gently, he wipes away a tear from under my eyelashes.

"Are _you_?" He asks me, his voice is husky and he sounds like he has run a marathon.

_I hate when he has these nightmares. Knowing that he has them almost every night. I wish I could just make them go away for him.._

Stiles clears his throat, pulling me from my thoughts and speaks more clearly this time. "Hey! Are you okay? What're you thinking about?"

I give him the _don't worry about it_ look but he rolls his eyes and throws a _just tell me_ frown right back. I sigh sadly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm worried about you, Stilinski. Ever since this sacrifice.. thing, you wake up screaming nearly every night. I get texts from Scott, the Sheriff, sometimes even Lydia, to tell me you've had one of these- and I just- wait I'm not saying that you shouldn't have saved your dad because obviously _he's your dad_ but I'm-"

Strong hands grip my arms. "Y/N!"

I immediately look at Stiles. "Hmm?"

"I get it. You worry. I worry about you too. In fact, I worry about you worrying about me. Ha, I'm the one rambling now."

I bring my hand to my mouth. "Ugh, I rambled again? Sorry."

There's silence for a few seconds. "Stiles, what do you even see in these dreams?"

"Nothing.."

I eye him suspiciously. He notices and pulls my face down to his lips for a kiss. I peck him back but pull away quickly. " _Stiles_. Don't do that."

"What?"

"You're trying to change the subject. Just tell me, please, I want to help you and these dreams seem really bad."

"I'd rather you didn't know."

I drop my head a little. I consider pushing him to tell me, but it would probably make him feel worse, maybe me too, if they were really _that_ bad. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me down into a hug, interrupting my thoughts again.

"I'm sorry. Look, will you please stay here with me tonight? _It is_ getting kinda late." He murmurs into my hair.

I remove myself from his embrace and stand. Smiling at him, I nod. "If you wish."

He shuffles over and lifts the blankets for me. "I wish."

I crawl under the sheets and wiggle until my back is against Stiles' front. He wraps his arms around me, interlocking our fingers. Nestling his head into the crook of my neck, he whispers his confession, "I can always sleep better with you, you know. I think you're kinda my _anchor."_

__

I twist my body so I can see his face. "You do?"

"Yeah. I don't have the nightmares." I frown at him and then smile. "What?" He asks me.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

It's Stiles' turn to frown, he looks confused. "Why?"

"If you had told me you didn't have the nightmares when I was here, I would have stayed over more often. I'm pretty sure you're dad doesn't mind."

He grins at me. "He definitely doesn't mind. Dad once told me that, and I quote, 'you've earned your rightful place in the Stilinski household.'"

Hearing this makes me blush. "Your dad is such a softie sometimes."

"Oh and if you're gonna come over every night you may as well just move in." He winks at me.

"Maybe I will then." I poke my tongue out at him.

"You're cute."

"Don't call me cute, makes me sound like a puppy or something."

"But you are cute."

I try to hit him but he catches my wrist, making me gasp. I sense a slight change in him. His eyes flicker down to my mouth. He lays my hand on his shoulder, his hand on top of mine. He keeps his amber eyes locked with Y/E/C while placing his other hand on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. He presses his lips onto mine before moving them so that they fit perfectly. There's something different about this kiss. Usually I'm the one to pull him in, but this time he's taking control and it feels amazing. I pull back, my eyes still closed as I take a long breath. When I open them again he is smirking at me. Clearly, noticing what his lingering kiss did to me. I know he's about to say something cocky so before he can I lock my arms around his neck and pull his lips back to mine. I feel him smile against my mouth. His palms slide down to my hips and he pulls me on top of him.

Our make out session seizes a few minutes later. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead before we lay in our snuggling position. I'm thankful that he can't see the embarrassing, rosy blush I feel on my cheeks right now.

His head is buried in my neck. "Goodnight Y/N. I love you."

"Hmm.. I love you too."


	3. ONLY MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request;
> 
> Anon; "can you do a imagine where someone kisses Stiles and he's nervous to tell you, Y/N gets angry and storms off to yell at the person who kissed him (name: Jade), using prompts: "I thought you were leaving.."  
> "I already know who you are.""

I'm sitting in Stiles' jeep, on the way to school. It's only been around 15 minutes since he picked me up and I can already tell that something is wrong.

He keeps shifting around in his seat and every time we lock eyes, he is far too quick to look away. As we get near school, it keeps happening and eventually gets on my nerves.

"Okay! Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you!?" I turn in my seat a little to face him better.

He jumps, then shifts around uncomfortably. "Me? Uh, no. I mean, what could be wrong? Nothing. Nothing's wrong here, just me", he glances at me nervously, "..just Stiles."

I roll my eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "You keep fidgeting, it's doing my head in. I know when there's something wrong with you. Just spit it out, maybe I can help you."

He sighs in defeat as we near the school parking lot. He glances at me again. "You know **Jade**? The new girl who, uh, hangs out with Lydia?"

He turns a corner, and then pulls into his usual spot next to Scott's bike.

"I haven't really gotten the chance to meet her properly yet. Is she the really tall one?" I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to him.

He gulps. "Yeah. Well, um.. she, uh, well she-"

"Stiles.." I sigh, jerking my head towards the school. "I don't wanna be late again, just tell me."

He groans. "She kissed me. Okay?!" He stares ahead as soon as the words have left his mouth.

My eyes widen and I feel my face begin to heat. "' _Okay_ '!? Definitely _not_ okay." I take a deep breathe and try to calm myself. "Did you kiss her back?"

His attention is quickly back to me again. He looks perplexed. "What, no, of course not. Y/N, I would never do that to you."

I consider his words.

_Maybe I should ask Scott to talk to Stiles._   
_He could listen to his heartbeat._   
_No._   
_Stiles wouldn't do this to me._   
_I trust him._   
_Yes._

I grab the door handle and let myself out of the jeep. I leave my bags inside and slam the door.

As I storm up to the entrance of the school, I hear Stiles shouting from his jeep. "Y/N! Where are you going!?"

I ignore him and when I reach the double doors I push them open with all my strength. They swing open and slam against the walls on either side. I pause for a moment and scan the halls, looking for.. **_Jade_**.

I spot her next to Lydia, leaning against her locker. I storm up to them, putting on my best fake smile as I near the two girls.

"Lydia? Would you mind giving us a minute?" I ask, pointing at myself and then at **Jade**.

"Oh- okay, sure." She tucks her hair behind her ear and then scurries away.

"Thank you!"

I turn to Jade who extends a hand to me. "Hi! Your Y/N, right? I'm **Jade** , I'm new."

"Hmm, yes, **I already know who you are** _._ "

"You do?"

"Yep.. _you_ are the lanky bitch who thinks it's okay to go around kissing other people's boyfriends. Not okay."

Her face turns to one of shock. "I-I didn't know he was your boyfriend, I'm sorry."

I laugh. "Save it. You knew _exactly_ who he was and if you _ever_ touch him again, I'll get my werewolf friend Scott to tear those lips off of your pretty face. I'm sure you already know about that too, _right_?"

She stares at me with wide, scared eyes. "I-uh, um, I-"

"Good. So I'll see you around yeah? Later."

I give her a little wave and then spin around quickly so that my hair almost touches her face.

As I make my way back down the hall, I see Stiles come through the doors. He has a worried expression on his face and he's carrying my bag over his shoulder. I run to him and he hands me my bag.

"Thanks Stiles. I was just coming back to get this."

"Where did you go? **I thought you were leaving..** "

I feel a little guilty looking at how worried he seems right now. "Leaving?"

"Yeah, like, I thought you didn't believe me.

I smile at him.

"Of course I believe you, I just went to.. _smooth things over_ with.. what was her name again?" I point back to her with my thumb, however when I turn around she has disappeared. "Oh, looks like your attacker has gone to class early then. Wonder why.."

Understanding hits him and he finally relaxes and smiles down at me. "Oh god, did you threaten her?"

"Maybe."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, yes. I may have."

"Did you use the ' _my friends are werewolves_ ' trick?"

"I guess you'll never know." I walk my fingers up his chest.

He laughs again. "Aw, my own little savior."

"Damn right. No one kisses my boyfriend and gets away with it. You're mine and only mine, Stilinski." I reach up and lay one on him. It's long and soft and.. hot.

This makes him _really_ smile. "I don't know where you get the anger from sometimes. What am I going to do with you?"

I move to stand beside him and then loop my arm around his so that we link. "You are going to thank me and then walk us to English", I glance at my watch, "before we're late..r than we already are."

He grins at me and then straightens and adjusts his backpack. In a _terrible,_ posh British accent he says, "Thank you. Now shall we go to to class, m'lady?"

-

**♡ Courtney**


	4. JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: zExternFinityz (on WattPad)
> 
> -
> 
> Y/L/N; Your Last Name

I turn the dial on my locker a few times. It clicks and I open it to retrieve my English books. Last lesson of the day, _finally._ I look in the mirror I have stuck to the inside of the door on my locker and check my makeup. I decide that my lip gloss needs a touch up. I unscrew the tube of _English Rose_ that Lydia bought me and just as I am about to apply it, I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Hi." A slightly nervous sounding voice says.

I immediately recognize the voice, slide my lip gloss in my pocket and turn around. "Oh hey, Isaac, how's it going?"

"I'm good, it's going good, yeah." My friend stutters out.

I frown and then let out a small chuckle. "You okay there? What's up?"

Isaac looks down at his fidgeting feet, shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts around. "Well, I, uh-", He glances at me through long eyelashes, "I wanted to ask you if-"

I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, dude, you can tell me anything. I'm a good secret keeper." I wink.

He takes a breath and then he blurts "I-just-wanted-to-know-if-maybe-you-would-want-to-go-out-with-me-sometime?"

It takes me a few moments before I realize what he just asked me. "As in _a date_? Uhm, Isaac, that's really sweet of you but-"

"No?" He looks hurt when he finally makes eye contact with me.

I start to feel really bad. I place my hand on his shoulder and reassure him that I have a good reason for my decline. "Isaac, you're one of my best friends.. ever, okay? But, I thought you knew.. I'm with Stiles."

He clears his throat again. "I knew that you guys had a huge fight.."

"Oookay, well whatever you heard is wrong. Yes, Stiles and I had a little argument but it wasn't anything bad. It was literally a little tiff about what movie to go and see this weekend.. we're still very much together."

"So **you want this?** You still wanna be with Stiles?"

"Yes. I do. More than anything. And I'm actually flattered. You got guts. Anyway, don't worry, there are plenty of girls I know that have huge crushes on you."

Isaac smiles a little. "Really?"

I nod and then I open my arms for a hug. "See you after school? Pack meeting."

"Sure." Isaac nods and the walks away.

_

After a long, boring English practice exam, I'm picking up my papers and shoving them into my bag. I see Stiles get up from his seat behind me. He stands beside me and holds open my bag so I can get everything in there quicker and easier. I smile gratefully. When I'm done, I swing my backpack over my shoulder and we walk out into the corridor. It so happens that mine and Stiles' lockers are on either side of someone else's. We both put away and pick out everything we do and don't need to take home.

Stiles clears his throat. "So uhm, what did Isaac want then?"

"Nothing much. Just to talk."

"Didn't look like 'nothing much'." He huffs out.

"Stiles. It was just a chat."

"Really? Okay _sure."_

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"I saw you too hugging." He says plainly.

I scoff. "Yes Stiles. That is what friends do. They hug and they talk."

"But he was giving you heart eyes.."

_What?_

"Heart eyes?"

He ignores me. "..and he looked upset for a while."

Realization hits me. I raise and brow at him and smirk.

Quickly, I cut him off by putting my index finger against his lips, silently shushing him. " **Wait a minute, are you jealous?** "

He mumbles a, "No," against my finger.

"Oh my god, you _are_ jealous aren't you?"

He looks everywhere but at me while we enter into a yes, no fight.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!"

"Stiles. Yes you are."

He groans. "Fine! May- maybe a little.."

I smile proudly at getting him to confess. He peers at my smug looking expression and sighs loudly. "Stop with that look, it's not funny, and it's not exactly a big deal anyway."

He stares down at his feet and I can tell that he's clearly embarrassed.

_S_ _tiles_ _being_ _jealous.. for me.. is kinda hot._

"It is a big deal, actually."

His eyes widen. "Why?" He huffs, clearly annoyed at my response.

I place my hands on his hips. "Because," I whisper, "jealous Stiles," I slide my hands around his middle and link them, "is worked up, and very," I pull him towards me and he grabs my arms on instinct,

"very cute," I look up at him through my long lashes, "and _hot_ Stiles." I finish and look into shocked eyes. "Now, are you gonna kiss me because right now, I've never been more attracted to you."

_I_ _can't_ _even believe my own words right now, but_ _I_ _don't_ _care._

He is taken aback and doesn't reply immediately so I squeeze him to me and move my hands, sliding them up to his neck instead. I wrap them around and pull his head down so I can whisper to him. "Stiles. **Kiss me.** "

He snaps out of his surprised state, sliding his own, large hands down to my waist. "Yes ma'am."

He smiles and then presses his forehead against mine. Our lips connect and I immediately want to make him jealous more often. He starts with a few pecks, but then he nips my bottom lip, something he doesn't usually tend to do. I gasp and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

We kiss for what feels like forever but is- unfortunately- no where near that long.

I begin to forget that I'm still in school, but then I hear Coach's loud whistle right next to my ear. Stiles and I jump apart. My boyfriend grips his shirt and murmurs something along the lines of, "I'm gonna die of a heart attack before I graduate if he keeps doing that," He slides down the wall, landing on to the ground, "jeez!"

"Y/L/N, Stilinski, get a room, no one wants to see you two make babies with your mouth!"

Coach walks away and I immediately start snickering. I bend down to help Stiles up.

He takes my hand and we walk down the corridor, heading towards the jeep and home.

Stiles chuckles loudly when I say, "You know, Coach's interruptions aside, I think you should jealous kiss me more often, that was something else."


	5. LET ME KISS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tinyoranges (ON WattPad)

"Stiles? Yo! Stiles!" His eyes snap open, finally. "You zoned out on me there bud."

He stretches his arms and yawns. " _Bud_?"

"You don't like 'bud'?" I tilt my head at him.

"It's fine, but I'd rather you call me by my _actual_ name."

"Oh, and uh, what is that exactly? Hm?"

He scoffs. "You know what I meant. Stiles. Or.."

".. _boyfriend_."

"Okay then, _boyfriend_. Can you shut up now and come help me with this?"

He gets up from his spinning desk chair and lies on his stomach next to me. I flip through my Math book until I find my pencil, which is marking the place I'm stuck at. 

He looks over the page and then nods. "Yeah, Lydia gave me notes for this page, I'll just get them for you and it should be easy."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You should thank Lydia." He says as he gets up and starts searching through his backpack. I tap my pen against my book while I wait for Lydia's magical notes. "Ah, ha." He passes over the stapled sheets of paper.

"Here ya go." I snatch them from him and start reading. Stiles sits back in his down in his chair and puts his hands behind his head, sighing.

"Hey!"

"What?" he replies in a whiney voice. "Can I just sleep?"

"You're suppose to be helping me!"

"That's what Lydia's notes are for." His eyes close and he starts to fall to sleep.

I turn to the back of my book and pull out a couple of pages. I screw them up into a ball, sit up on my knees and throw it at him. It gets him square in the nose.

He jumps up and waves his arms around. " **Dude,** **that's** **my face!"**

I snort and don't even attempt to hide my amused expression.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Y/N." 

"Yeah, actually I do."

He holds his hands up in the air. "Okay then."

He plops back down in his chair, crossing his arms and then leans forward. "Definitely not helping now."

"Child."

-

It's been an hour. Stiles is snoring in his chair and I've got Lydia's notes spread all over the bed. For the past 10 minutes, I've been trying to get his attention by huffing and sighing. Each time I get louder but he still won't budge. I slam my pen down and get up. I quietly and slowly walk around the room until I'm standing behind Stiles. His head is lulled to one side so his neck is exposed.

I lean over and whisper his name in his ears. He doesn't move. I pucker my lips and give him a peck. He hums but still doesn't move. I give him another, longer kiss to his neck. He fidgets and giggles like a girl. "Mmm."

"Okay, I tried to be nice." I step back and grip the back of his chair and then tip it over. He falls onto the carpet.

"Oh my g-", he looks up at me, frowning. "-ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Help me study? Please?"

He rubs his neck, and then laughs. "No way. Nope. Not happening. Not gonna help a bully with their studies."

"Please, Stiles. I don't understand any of these notes." He frowns. "Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Fine, let me see them."

He takes a seat next me, both our feet dangling from the edge of the bed. "You know what? These aren't the notes."

"You gave me the wrong ones?"

He points to the bundles of numbers and letters on the page. "No. It's not even words.."

Then it dawns on me. I huff. "Banshee?"

Stiles huffs too. "Banshee." He picks up the rest of the 'notes' and stacks them into a pile. "Well, remind me to show these to Scott tomorrow."

I nod and it goes silent for a few seconds. "So, I just wasted an hour of my life. May as well put these away."

I scoop all of my books, paper and pens onto the floor. Stiles gives me an odd look, that turns to surprise when I grab his face.

He pulls back as I try to attach my lips to his. "Woah, woah, woah."

I frown at him, but he moves his head. "Dude! Let me kiss you!" He dodges every attempt I make to kiss him. "Man, you are making me _very_ sexually frustrated right now." I grab his face tight and smack a hard kiss against his mouth. He doesn't make a move to kiss back. "For the love of- Just kiss me!"

His eyes widen at my whining. He knows I don't _ever_ beg for kisses and I'm never this forward. But right now I just want to make out with my boyfriend.

I think he's laughing a little at my pouty face and crossed arms before he starts to ramble and make me wait even longer. "Wait, so first you want my help, then you wanna beat me up, and.." I get up and start walking to the door. He doesn't even notice. "..throw things at me," I purposefully make a loud step, trying to get him to snap out of his ramble. "..and now you want to make out- where are you going!?"

I stop, halfway across the room. I decide to tease him. "Well, you don't seem to want me right now, so I'm gonna go find somebody els-"

He makes a -hot as hell- low growling sound in his throat. Grabbing my wrist, he pulls me into him. I squeal and then crash into his body. He puts his lips on mine right away.

In a swift movement, he lifts me and sits down on the bed. I am stood between his legs, neck hunched a little, causing my hair to fall around us like a veil. We stay close when we pull apart. His hands are tightly circled around my waist.

"You need to pay attention, Stilinski. Your little rant almost cost you a kiss."

"Hm. Well, how can I resist when my bully is as gorgeous as you."

I smile and kiss him again. He pulls back, making me fall on top of him on his bed. We both laugh. "Now who's the bully."

"How is it bullying if it's hot-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." Once more, he pulls me down to him, and butterflies and shivers invade my stomach when our lips meet.


	6. SECRETS

I jump awake when someone suddenly starts to knock frantically on my door. "Jesus! What the-"

The banging gets louder and more rapid. "I'm coming, hang on!" 

I stand up and quickly do the top buttons of my boyfriend's shirt up. The banging doesn't stop for a beat. "I said-" I take 4 long strides to the door and pull it open. "-I'm coming.."

My voice lowers when I see who it is. I lean against the door frame and smile. "Stiles! Hey, what are you doing here so late? Not that I mind.. but this is slightly unannounced-"

I huff when I realise that I'm rambling and my cheeks heat. I calm myself and finally take in his appearance. His forehead is sweaty and his eyes are looking me up and down, over and over. "Wait.." I take one step forward and cup his jaw with my hand. His face is burning hot. My eyes widen. "-are you okay, baby, what's happened?"

He sounds out of breath when he starts to talk, in his 'I'm mad at you voice'. "Where.. have you.. been?"

I step back, letting my hand fall to my side before I raise it to my chest. My heart starts to pound. When I don't answer, he snaps. "Where's your phone!?"

I frown. "It's upstairs..?"

He storms past me into my sitting room, so I shut the door. He eyes the room looking for.. _what?_ Then he runs up to my room while I stand in shock. _What the hell is he doing!?_ He returns with my phone. He holds it in front of me.

"Unlock it."

He looks away, expecting me to type my passcode. "Stilinski, twenty four."

His head whips around. "What?"

"Stilinski. Twenty four." I repeat. "I trust you with my password, Stiles. Just type it in."

For a moment, he calms and then nods before typing in the letters and numbers that open up my phone for him to see. "Look."

I peer down and he's clicked on my messages. There are fifty three from Stiles and twelve from Scott. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Stiles. I- I'm sorry. I left my phone upstairs and crashed on the sofa for a while. I didn't-" I twist my head to the side a little. "Why were you texting so much anyway?"

Stiles clears his throat and hands me my phone before turning around. I follow him, walking around so that he's facing me once again.

"Stiles! Tell me." He looks everywhere but at my face. "Stiles!" I try to make him look at me but he won't give in, and won't meet my eye. "Okay, seriously! You can't barge in here, start searching my house, act like a jerk and then not tell me what's going on!"

He meets my eye and I see his soften, but he still doesn't say anything. "Fine, I'm going up to bed, you can leave whenever you want. Just don't bother talking to me tomorrow," I turn and head for the stairs. "If you can't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong now then how-"

I stop mid sentence when he says my name. His voice has completely changed from a few minutes ago. It's quiet, too much so, and almost sad. "Y/N.."

I roll my eyes. "Hmm?"

His hand connects with my elbow and I jump. He pulls gently and I face him _again._ "Please."

"Please _what!?_ Stiles, what is going on with you?" My tone is harsh and I think it surprises him because his words are choppy when he replies.

"I just- I.. I was worried."

"Yeah, I got that. But you are being an _asshole_! I was worried when I saw you sweaty and flustered at the door and then you start yelling at me!?"

"I'm sorry. You just make me crazy. I mean- shit, I mean, when I think about you possibly being hurt, it makes me go crazy. And you didn't answer your phone-" He starts shaking his head and I see tears prick his eyes. "I can't lose you." He starts breathing heavily again.

I sigh. "Okay. Okay. Just- just calm down, okay?" I put my hands on either side of his face. "Calm." I lift his head so we are eye to eye. "Babe. Calm down, please. I get it. Okay? I do. I worry about you all the time. But, I don't understand why you're so out of it right now. _What_ is going on?"

He takes a deep, shaky breath. I notice a tear actually fall down his face. I wipe it away with my thumb. "Please tell me."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

He tries to look away again but I don't let him. I feel my own tears threaten to fall but I hold them back, not wanting to break. "Stiles-" My voice hitches over his name. I gulp and sniff, inwardly yelling at myself to stay grounded.

"If I tell you.. there's no going back. And you- you will hate me."

"I won't." His eyes close for a few seconds. "I won't. Believe me. I promise."

"Okay fine. But don't interrupt me, please, if you want to know why I was- _am still_ , worried."

I slide my hands down from his jaw to his arms. "Yeah.."

"It's Scott.. and Liam, Malia, Lydia.. me. When you moved here two years ago, and we became friends.. and _us_ , _more_ than.. we decided and made a pact that we wouldn't tell you, to keep you safe." He pauses and I nod. As if that's what he wanted, he continues again. "Y/n.. before you got here, Scott was bitten.. by a wolf.. a _were_ wolf. And then Lydia, then Malia and Li-"

"Wait! That was it?" He frowns. "You were mad and worried because our friends are all supernatural creatures?"

"Uh- yes, but why aren't you-"

"Mad? Scared? Calling you a liar? Because, Stiles. I already know."

"W- what?"

"Not about our friends, but I always knew they were real: werewolves, banshees and all. My older brother, back in my old home, he would tell me stories about how his best friend was bit and turned. He was obsessed with this stuff."

"Your brother's best friend.. is a werewolf too?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've never seen one though.. I didn't think _you_ guys knew about them. I can't believe you were being such a jackass over this." I slap his arm.

"You just said you hadn't seen one? Did your brother mention full moons and what they do to werewolves?"

"No.. he only ever told me that one story over and over. But I can imagine. The full moon makes them crazy or something, right?"

"Bloodthirsty. Unless they can control it. Like Scott. Not though, like Liam. Who Scott bit a few weeks ago and is still learning."

"Liam just turned.. can't control himself yet.." I walk over to the window and look up. _Crap._ I feel his eyes on me. "And, it's a full moon _t_ _onight._ Crap."

 _Stiles was worried because Liam is probably running around town right now, hunting down something or someone to kill. And I didn't answer my phone.. he thought Liam had hurt.. me_ _?_

I start pacing around the room and mentally yelling at myself for being angry at Stiles. "Crap, crap, crap. Stiles, I'm sorry." I slump down in the chair and rest my elbows on my knees, head in my hands. "I shouted at you for no reason."

"It's okay." He joins me on the sofa and rubs my back.

"No. It's not." I sit with my legs tucked under my butt, kneeling and facing him. "I yelled at you for being an ass when you were only mad because you were worried."

"Stop. Stop feeling bad. I shouted too, and I should have handled it better. Most guys would run into their loves' arms after searching for them all night and finding them."

"But you aren't most guys. And now that I think about it, I'm glad you were angry with me. It's safety first to always have your phone nearby in case of emergency." He smiles. The first one I've seen since our goodbyes at the end of school yesterday.

I look down and see that he is sitting with his legs crossed. I crawl over and shuffle my butt so that I am sat _in_ his lap and my legs are circling his waist. Stiles visibly gulps and widens his eyes. I see his shoulders move with his hands as he hesitates to hold me. I reach for his hands and take them in mine. We catch each other's gaze, as I push his hands to my waist. When I feel him squeeze lightly, I let go. I cup his face, and he continues to wrap his arms around me fully, forcing me to move even closer. Our foreheads connect and I feel the anger, confusion and hurt melt away. The only thing that sticks is how bad I feel.

_Imagine being that worried about someone that you run to their house, get a little angry; but not on purpose. And then having them walk away from you before they even let you explain. Imagine feeling like you lost someone you care about all because they forgot their phone._

My eyes squeeze shut. My thumbs draw patterns along his cheeks. "I'm sorry." I whisper breathlessly. I hide my face in his chest.

"Stop." Stiles' reply is soft but forceful. "No more apologies.. from either of us. You're only going to make yourself feel bad again, more and more."

I battle with myself to not say the 's' word again after hearing his hoarse and choked up voice. What I can't hold back though, is the drop of a tear sliding down my face.

"You have a knack for always feeling guilty, you know that? Everytime we have a little argument or something bad happens, you blame yourself. But you don't need to."

I nod against his shirt. Then I accidentally sniffle a little too loudly.

"Hey, look at me. You aren't crying are you?" It's his turn to be the one to pull _my_ face up. I blink rapidly, trying to hide my tears, but of course it's too late. "I hate seeing you cry." He wipes them away. "As beautiful as you are, even _when_ you cry.. I hate it."

When I feel okay again, I rest my palms on his chest and cuddle into him. "I think I ruined your shirt, sor- uh- oops.."

He lets out a soft laugh. "It's okay. I have many, many more plaids at home."

I lift my head and smile. _Finally._

"Hey, um, before this got all dramatic, I was going to tell you something else. Like, the other half of the reason I sprinted over here."

"I'm listening?"

He runs his fingertips over my back and neither of us break eye contact while he explains. "So, at the moment, there's this mystery person called the Benefactor, who has come up with a dead pool. It's a list of supernatural creatures in this town. And there are assassins who are taking out people on the list, and getting paid for their murder."

"Woah."

"Yep."

"Does that mean our friends are on the list?"

"Yeah.." His eyes flicker between my own.

"What?"

"I am too."

"But-"

He cuts me off. "I know. Lydia wrote my name down- something.. banshee related made her do it, but we're not sure why yet.."

My eyes widen with realization. "I should be the one worrying about _you_. Stiles, you're on the list because you know. You're close with a lot of the creatures around here, so they want you gone as well.. you know too much."

He jumps up a little bit, taking me with him. "That means I just bought you a one way ticket on that list too! No."

"Stiles, don't start freaking out. It's fine. We'll get through this, okay? You and the gang will tell me everything and I'll help you figure this out." I encourage him to nod with me and he does. "We've got this, babe."

"Okay. Yeah.. but you stick with me all the time until this is over."

I put my hands on top of the sofa, either side of his head and wiggle in his lap, securing my legs tightly around his middle. "I won't need you protecting me 24/7. I can take care of myself."

I smirk at him and he laughs. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

He pecks my lips, distracting me, and then suddenly I'm being flipped over. I look up at a smirking Stiles. "You should rethink that."

I giggle like a school girl. My hands are wrapped around his neck from being tackled, so I pull him down to my lips, but not enough so that they're touching. "What has this night even become?"

"I don't know, but I'm dying to kiss you right now."

"Then do."

Stiles closes the distance. He leaves a few sweet pecks before going in for a real kiss. I feel his tongue swipe my lip but it does nothing more.

My eyelids flutter when his hips push against mine. Whether he meant to do it or not, it felt good.

"Hey." He pulls back, full of love as he looks between my puffy lips and y/e/c eyes. "Let's just forget everything that just happened and end this night on a super happy note?" He plants a sloppy kiss against my neck, causing a soft gasp to escape my mouth.

I laugh but then I slide out from beneath him. I head for the stairs, but when he doesn't follow, I look back. He looks momentarily disappointed. I smirk and hold out my hand. "Come on. I have a better idea." He stands up and walks closer to me. "We have time for _that_ any day. For now, let's just sleep. All I want is to cuddle with you right now."

"You want me to stay? We've never done that before."

"Well, you're not leaving." I shake my hand trying to convince him. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to. Call someone to take you home, though, please. It's late."

He finally takes my hand. "No, no. I- I want to."

"Good." I tug his hand and when he's close enough, I grab the back of his neck with my other hand and kiss him once more. "Come on."

I lead him to my room where we get straight into bed. Stiles hugs me from behind and I relax into him. "Stiles.. tomorrow, tell me everything, from the very start. I want to help."

I feel him nod.

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby."


	7. PAINTING FLOWERS

_** Stiles' pov ** _

This surprises most people; but I _really_ love art class. I usually sit next to my girlfriend, but she's running late. I can't seem to keep my eyes off of the clock. Every time I realise that I'm staring at it for too long, I find myself then looking at my watch instead.

She's so late..

Over 40 minutes now.

Our art tutor is home sick today so we have a substitute. Most of the time that would make me groan and huff, but this one is quiet. She's sat on her desk chair, feet propped up on the table, with her head in a magazine. I don't even know her name. When she walked in, looking tired out of her mind, she picked up a piece of chalk and scratched our instructions onto the board.

**"** _**Just draw something. Leave me be. Or detention."** _

A couple of people snuck out of the room and skipped class. A few have plugged in their headphones - loudly, creating an odd mixture of sound and melodies around the room. I look behind me and Scott has his arms crossed, head touching his desk. I asume he's alseep. Then, I look to the left to see Lydia, studying, with a couple of chemistry books laid out in front of her.

Me. I have an arm in front of my sketch book, shielding my work. With my pencil in my right hand, I use my left index finger to smudge a line of the flower I'm drawing. It's for Y/N. She loves roses, so I thought I'd draw her a little something she could frame.

-

Five minutes before the end of the lesson, I see my Dad at the door from the corner of my eye. I feel uneasy already, seeing that he's here, in uniform.

He turns around and taps on the door three times. The sub doesn't move so he opens the door anyway and frowns when he sees the state she's in.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss."

She slams down her magazine and brings down her legs. She raises her eyebrows, silently questioning his arrival.

My Dad clears his throat. "I need to talk to my son."

She nods and then he looks at me, his head twitches towards the door. "Stiles."

I gulp nervously. I quickly stuff my book, pencils and water bottle into my bag. I swing it over one shoulder and exit the room. Just as I do, the bell, calling for us to head to our next lesson, rings. I wait for it to stop before I say anything.

"So, what did I do now?" I ask him.

"Nothing. It's not you. It's, uh-" His eyes flicker to the floor, then back to me again. His face is blank, serious, so I can't make out what he's trying to tell me. "It's Y/N."

"I was wondering why she didn't turn up to class.. _Okay,_ so what did _she_ do now?"

He looks me right in the eyes and stays serious. After a sigh, he explains. "She's been in an accident."

His eyes watch me carefully. I'm sure I can see a tear form there too.

My stomach drops."W-what? She- Is- is it bad?"

"The crash site was-" He shifts. "Not pretty."

"Oh god- oh god. Dad you need to drive me to the hospital now."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. That's why I came to get you. Come on."

We walk out of the school, heading for the blue and red flashing lights. I feel like I'm walking in slow motion, picturing a million different ways she could be hurt.

-

We're stood outside of her room at the hospital and the doctor has been explaining what happened. "..at the moment she is comatose, but, she was lucky, and she should wake up very soon." He smiles. "She'll be just fine when she wakes young man."

I feel dizzy. "How soon?" I mutter.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski. We can't be sure with any comatose patient but judging by the injuries, not long at all."

"That's not what I asked. _How soon?_ "

Dad gives me a pointed stare. The doctor doesn't seem to mind my question though. He probably deals with worried boyfriends and partners every day in his line of work.

"There's no way to tell. It depends on Y/N. She'll wake when she feels strong enough."

Dad shake hands with the doctor. "Thanks." The doctor walks away. "Stiles, I know you're worried, but try to be polite."

"Dad, we're the only thing close she has to family, I just want to make sure she wakes up."

My eyes widen a fraction when he suddenly pulls me into a hug. One of his hands cradles the back of my head. The other wraps around my shoulder. I squeeze him back tightly, grateful for the comfort. When he pulls back, his hands rest on my upper arms. "She will wake up, son. I promise."

"Sure. Thanks Dad.. Now.. can I go in? Please."

He nods.

I push the door open and my stomach twists, making me feel sick.

Y/N is dressed in a blue hospital gown, a blanket covering her entire body, except for her left leg, which is cast in blue. She has a breathing tube in her mouth and a couple of needles in her arm, linked to a blood bag and a drip.

I walk over to her bedside and put the bunch of roses I bought for her there. Roses are her favourite. Then, I grab a chair from across the room and sit as close as I can. I grab her hand in mine. It's freezing. I lift it to my mouth to press a kiss there, when I notice a purple, blue bruise across her knuckles. I take a deep breathe in, I bubble up with anger at the thought of the drunk driver who had crashed into her and harmed my Y/N. I glance at her face. There's a stitched up cut across her cheek and her lip is cut too.

"Come on, Y/N." I lean over and kiss her untouched cheek. "Wake up for me, please." I hold her hand against the mattress and lay my forehead on top on it. "..Wake up."

-

Dad knocks on the door to Y/N's room. "Hey."

He walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. His eyes travel to the sleeping girl. "She doesn't look so bad." He smiles. "It could have been a lot worse buddy."

"Yeah, I know. But some people.. they don't wake up.." I look away from Y/N for the first time in hours. "No matter how minor their injuries."

"She will. She's strong. You just gotta be patient. Now, come on, it's late." Dad walks around to the opposite side of the bed and plants a short kiss on her forehead. When he stands straight again, he smiles. "Go home and sleep, and then I have something you can do, to distract you a 'lil bit."

"What's that then?"

"Well, Y/N has been living in our spare room for almost two years, y'know, and she's had those buckets of paint in there for a while-"

I immediately figure out what it is he's suggesting. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it. Of course."

He chuckles lightly. "You didn't even let me finish."

"You were gonna suggest that I paint her room for her, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice for her to come home to."

"Okay then. Just give me five more minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car."

-

I wake up the next morning, get dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. After an hour visit to see Y/N, who is still sleeping, I walk into her room. There are buckets of blue and black paint, along with a smaller one of metallic silver. I recruit Scott to help me move her furniture and lay down a bunch of dust sheets across the floor. We stick masking tape along the seams of the room too, so as to make it as neat as possible. I thank him when we're done. He wishes Y/N well and lets me know that he'll visit her soon. Then heads off to school. Right after he's left, I grab the paint roller and start coating the wall in black.

-

It's the next day and the same start. I wake up, put on some old clothes and start painting. After a few hours, I take a quick shower and then head to the hospital in my jeep.

-

I plop down in the seat next to Y/N's bed again. I stay silent for a while, just looking at her face. Why is she still sleeping, it's almost three days. I feel tears form in my eyes. I cross my fingers over each other and rest my chin on them.

"Come on, Y/N. I've almost finished your room. You gotta wake up so you can see it." I pause for a minute, half expecting a reply. I take her hand. "See, I don't even know if I've done it right. I just guessed and used the paint you bought. You need to wake up so you can show me. I need you to show me so I don't mess it up." I pause again and sniff. I blink and a tear falls onto the blanket. Wiping my eyes, I keep talking to her still, cool body. "Just wake up, okay? Open your eyes."

-

Now it's been three days.

Tired, I step into Y/N's room again. I finished the painting last night and Scott and Dad helped me put her furniture back. I think it looks okay, but it's not my room.

I jump when I hear my name being shouted suddenly. "Stiles. Stiles, are you dressed?! Y/N's awake!"

The second I hear those last two words, my heart jumps into overdrive. "I'm coming!"

I rush around, throwing on a shirt and pair of jeans. I slide on some trainers and run down the stairs, one arm in my hoodie. I run past my Dad and into my jeep. Pulling my other arm through the last sleeve, I smile to myself and whisper, "I'm coming Y/N."

-

_** Y/N's pov ** _

"Who are you? Where am I?" I look around the room, panic filling me up. I notice my leg, casted and rested on a pillow. I reach up slowly and wince when I touch my lip.

"It's okay. Please don't try to move too much. I'm your doctor and you're in hospital. You were in a coma for a while-"

"Y/N!"

The doctor huffs in annoyance. I roll my head to the side and see Stiles in the doorway. I feel like crying when I see the amount of relief spread across his face and body.

"Stiles.." I whisper.

He rushes over and picks up my hand. "You're awake. You're actually awa- oh my go- oh, I missed you so much." I feel his lips brush my hand. I squeeze his, as tight as I can, which isn't very much. His eyes travel all over my face.

"I would say I missed you as well, but.."

The doctor takes one single step closer to the bed. "But.. you don't know how long you've been here. Now, as I was saying, you were comatose for just over three days. Uh- you were hit by a drunk driver. The drunk made it out with just a few bruises and you had it slightly worse, but not much. You should actually be okay to leave by the morning. We'll just have to make sure you can use your crutches first, and then a few simple tests, give you your medication, and uh, that's it."

I take in all of information. I look at Stiles with a smile at the news that I don't have to stay here very long. When I do, he's staring back at me, clearly he hasn't looked anywhere else since he got here.

The doctor pats my uninjured leg and says one final thing before leaving. "Glad to see you awake. I'll give you a moment, and then I'll be back to check you over."

As soon as he's left, Stiles starts to ramble. "I'm so glad you're awake. You have no idea how worried I was, Y/N. I kept thinking you wouldn't wake up and I can't lose you.. I can't. Oh god, I'm just-"

I lift my hand and cup his jaw. "Hey, Stiles." His eyes land on mine once again and he covers my hand with his. "Can you shut up?" His brows lift in surprise. "I kinda just woke up from a three day coma and you're rambling is hurting my head."

"Oh crap, I didn't want to-" He stops when I giggle at him. He realizes he was about to ramble again and starts to laugh with me. Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy to hear your voice again. I love you so much."

My eyes widen. We've dated for over a year and those words have yet to be uttered. I smile and drop my hand from his face, to grab his again.

-

It's the next day. After a quick crutches tutorial and picking up my prescriptions, we are back home.

Stiles is helping me get up the stairs. We've abandoned my crutches already, and he's decided to carry me bridal style instead.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Can you just-"

"Okay, alright." I close my eyes and Stiles carries me in. He takes a few steps and then stops. He sets me down on my bed carefully. He lets go of me but keeps hold of my hand. I shuffle to the edge of the bed and he tells me to open them.

The walls have been painted black all over. I open my mouth and it hangs open while I scan the room. When I look towards the headrest, there's a huge blue rose. It looks almost real and every petal has been outlined in silver glitter. I start to cry.

I look back at Stiles who is watching my reactions. I smile at him through watery eyes. "I love you too."

He laughs and takes a seat next to me, careful not to touch my broken leg. "Does that mean you like it?"

I grab his face in between my hands and plant a hard kiss to his lips. "Stiles, I don't like it, I love it." I kiss him again. "Like I love you." He grins. I sniffle. "Did you really do this yourself?"

He nods. "Yeah, I thought you should come home to something nice."

"Thank you so much. I probably would've never got this done. And especially now, you know, cast and all." I kick my leg up and regret it instantly when I feel a sharp pain and wince. Stiles quickly but cautiously lifts my leg and swivels me around so that I'm lying flat on my bed.

"Will you _please_ be careful!" He shouts. I bring my eyebrows up and my eyes go wide, but I smile at his protectiveness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Stiles, just come here, you idiot." He shuffles along the mattress.

"Okay.. I'm here. Now what?" He quirks a brow.

"Now this." And I take his head in my hands once more to kiss him.

-

_**Updated author's note:** _

_**Firstly, this imagine was originally requested by a user but I don't remember who so I am VERY sorry to that person. If you read this and recognize as your request, send me a message and I'll tag you again.** _

_**Second, I am NOT a doctor so please forgive all of the medical errors if there are any!** _

_**Third, I tried to get a picture of what I imagined the flower to look like..** _

_**but anyways, hope you enjoyed!** _


	8. HAUNTED HOUSE

I pick up a tube of fake blood and un cap it. I put the end of the tube close to my lower lash line and squeeze a tiny drop there. It sits for a second or two before it rolls down my face, even making it's way onto my neck. I do it twice more, and then add a little to the fake cut on my lip.

Half of my face is completely bloody and dirty, while the other half is normal. Same thing with my dress and hair. One side of my dress is torn, the other isn't. Then, half of my hair is a crazy mess, the other half is braided perfectly.

I usually don't get involved in Halloween things. I'm not a fan of it: but this year I decided to get out and do something instead of sitting at home, hiding from trick or treater's.

Instead, I volunteered to help with the Beacon Hills' haunted house event. It lasts for one week, so everyday, from around three to past midnight, I spend my time trying to scare people.

My spot in the haunted house, is one of the first to be seen when anyone comes in. Before me is a lady who jumps out of a bathtub and a guy with a _recently_ chopped off leg who begs for help. Then it's me. I'm sat at a vanity, looking at my self in the mirror. As folk walk past me, I turn around quickly, then I stand and walk forwards, asking if they would, 'help me get ready'. Or, I continue to stare into the mirror, turn around slowly and ask, "Do I look okay?"

__

"Y/N! Time to open up!"

I check myself quickly in the reflection of my phone and then run over to the house. "Kay boss!"

Once inside and ready, all I have to do is wait for someone to pass me by. They usually come past in groups, which makes it a lot easier to scare them, than it would individually.

I get my first scare when a gang of teenagers, both girls and boys, come by. They're all giggling and telling each other confidently that they _aren't scared_. I play my part and walk to them, asking if they could 'help me get ready'.

One of them replies with a snarky comment. "Looks like you'll be needing a lot more help than just me." He scoffs.

This rattles me a little, so as he walks away, I chase after him and tap him on the shoulder while he's looking in the opposite direction. He jumps and screams simultaneously. When his friends stare at him with shocked, but amused impressions, he tries to act cool.

There isn't anybody for a few minutes, so I wait patiently until I hear footsteps heading my way. When they get close enough and I see a shadow of a boy trying to sneak past slowly, I step forward. The boy jumps and then puts his hands on my arm and pushes me. My immediate reaction is _I don't know this person_ , _why the hell did they shove me for making them jump_. Before the boy can run off, without thinking I ball my hand up into a fist and throw a punch. He falls on to the ground. He makes a whiny, loud moan.

"Ow-w!" _Oh god._ I recognise the person's voice from just one word.

"Stiles?!" I ask and I start to feel very, _very_ bad.

I just _punched_ my _boyfriend!_

-

Stiles and I walk out of the haunted house together. I look up at him and notice he keeps touching his now black eye. He prods at it with his index finger and winces every time.

I slap his hand away. "Hey! Stop doing that, you're gonna make it worse!"

He immediately stops. "It wouldn't be there at all if you didn't sucker punch me.!"

"I'm sorry! I thought- it's-" I huff. "You pushed me! I didn't know it was you- sorry."

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's nothing that won't heal."

We stop underneath a tree. Stiles leans against it and I stand right in front of him. I cup his face in my hands and lean over to kiss his bruised eye gently. "I'm sorry." I kiss his cheek.

"I feel so bad. Babe, I'm sorry." I kiss the opposite cheek twice. I feel his hands slip around my waist. He giggles as I carry on attacking his cheeks with kisses, switching from one to the other every time.

"It's alright. I forgive you." He tells me softly.

I stop kissing him and look into his eyes. "No it's not. I mean- do you, like, wanna hit me now or.."

He raises his brows and pauses for a moment, like he's considering it.

Then he lifts his hand, making me think he's going to actually hit me, and then drops it. He smiles. "Just kidding. Nah, I'd never want to hurt you, ever. I'm fine, alright.. Wouldn't mind some more of those kisses though." He smirks and taps his cheek.

I laugh and plant a few more pecks along his cheek and jaw.

"Are you sure though?"

He nods. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but I'm still gonna take you to my house and get some ice for you to put on there."

"I'm only coming if you promise a scary movie and cuddling too."

"I'm choosing the movie."

"Uh- I mean, since you _did_ punch me.. I should probably get to pick."

"Fine. Let's just go before I hit you again for making me feel even worse."

He grabs my hand and gives it a little tug. We head for my place. "Let's."


	9. ANCHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural!Reader

It has been 2 months since that night.

The night I almost died, and the night Stiles _actually_ went out of his freaking mind.

The night Scott bit me in order to save me.

-

I've been so stressed and cranky all week just thinking about tonight's full moon. I haven't learned to control it yet, despite having the best alpha in town helping me.

It's 5:39pm when I look at my alarm clock. I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts list until I reach the S's.

_Scotty._

I tap the call button and wait for an answer. _"The mobile number you have called is currently unavailab-_ " I sigh and hang up.

I try again. "Come on Scott, pick up."

It rings a couple of times until it stops and I hear Scott, sounding a little distracted. "Hey, Y/N, I can't really talk right now, I'm kinda busy with-"

"No, Scott wait! I need your help. Look, I still can't control my shift and I'm really worried-."

He sounds surprised when he says, "Still?"

I scoff. "Well, I have only had to deal with one full moon since you bit me and, it's not that you're a bad teacher or anything, but your little wolf lessons haven't really helped or gotten me far. I'm not ready for this."

I pause for a second. I look out of my front window and up at the moon. I feel a shiver run through me at the mere thought that, in a matter of minutes, I will have claws at the end of my fingertips and sharp teeth pushing through my gums. "Scott, I can already feel it."

"Okay, alright, uhm. Look, I promised Malia and Liam that I'd help them for this one, I kinda have my hands full."

I start to panic and become more desperate. "No, please Scott, I can't be here alone. What if I come to you? I don't want to start running around the streets if I can't control it.. what if I hurt someone!"

"You won't, you'll be fine. You can do this. Just.. find an _anchor_."

I start to breathe heavier than before and my hands feel clammy. "Scott. As much as I love your inspirational speeches I- wait."

"What?"

"Lydia! She can come and help me."

"She's with us, Malia, Liam, and me. I kind of needed an extra set of eyes."

We both pause and that's when I hear Lydia's voice in the background. "Scott, can you get back over here pronto! Malia's not doing so good." I hear clangs of metal and a growl.

"Okay, I need to go. But can I ask quickly, why you haven't called Stiles? He's been worrying about you all day, he's probably waiting for you to call him to help."

"No. No, I'd rather you helped me. You're an alpha, you can heal if something happens, but Stiles," I lower my voice to a whisper. "What if he gets hurt? What if I hurt him and what am I gonna do if it's serious. I can't take anybody's pain yet either."

I hear more clanging and Lydia shouting for Scott to hurry in the background. "Look, Y/N, I have to go. You'll be fine, I promise, just call your boyfriend. Call Stiles. Everything will be okay."

"No, Scott, please! I should be keeping Stiles safe, and that means keeping him far away." My phone makes a beeping sound. "Scott.. Scott!?"

I glance down at my phone. As soon as Scott's name disappears, my boyfriend's name pops up.

 _'12 missed calls'_.

It rings again.

My thumb hovers over the green answer button. _Nope. Not happening._

I shakily put my phone down onto the coffee table and then walk into the kitchen. I glance at the note left on my fridge.

-

_Working the weekend. I've left some money on the counter for food. Order whatever you like._

_(And please can I come home to a clean house on Sunday night - it would make me very happy)_

_Love you lots beautiful,_   
_Mum xx_

_-_

I lean against the counter and push myself up onto it, so that my feet are dangling. I feel another shiver run through me, along with a feeling similar to pins and needles in my fingertips. My grip tightens on the edge of the counter-top and I stare at the note.

How am I suppose to keep the house clean as an animal.

I jolt when I hear a car door slam outside. The sound is followed by a rattle of keys and footsteps. The tip of my nose tingles and without realizing, I sniff the air. I catch the distinct smell of a familiar body. One I know well.

Stiles.

I jump down and go to the door. I cup my hands around the peep hole to see him knocking continuously, holding a Nike sports bag on one shoulder. I try to be as quiet as possible, but he just won't stop banging. It starts to really bother me and the longer it goes on, the louder it starts to sound to my changing ears.

He stops suddenly. I back away from the door slowly, thinking that he's gone. Then, my phone rings again.

"Y/N! I can hear your phone, I know you're there, let me in!" He starts to slam on the door with his hands.

"No! You are not seeing me like this!" I shout back.

"I don't care, I can help you. Now, open this door or I'll kick it in."

"You think you can help me? I'm an animal!"

"I can. Please just let me in."

As I stare ahead, facing the door, I notice my reflection in the tiny square window. I then catch a glimpse of the bright, full moon, shining through the glass.

I feel that shiver again. I blink once and when I see the piercing blues eyes looking back at me in the glass, I feel anger start to bubble and build inside.

I clench my fists. I scream as multiple sharp points break through layers of skin in my palms. I fall onto my knees.

"That's it!" I hear faintly.

I barely notice my front door swinging open as I open my hands and stare down at them. There are four slits in the middle of each palm. Blood is dripping from each.

"Oh my god." Stiles drops onto the floor in front of me. His eyes look between my claws and my face.

I keep my focus on my bloody hands. He unzips his bag and takes out a roll of bandages. He cautiously takes one hand and starts to wrap it.

"This- this is okay. We're gonna get through this. We'll still be alive by morning." He tries to make me laugh while switching hands and wrapping the other.

My expressions doesn't change. "Scott." I drag my eyes up to look at him. I notice his widen as he sees my face.

"He called you. Didn't he!? I'm gonna kill him!" I growl.

I move my hand out of his. I place both on the wooden floor. I extend my claws and start to scratch at it. Stiles tries to grab my hands again, but I lash out, swinging my arm and scratching across his. He winces but bites his tongue, not letting out any sound. He quickly stands up. When he does, I scratch him again, hitting his leg this time. He pauses. I hear him suck in a breath and then blow it out again.

He moves to stand behind me, then he pulls me up. He leads me to the spare room.

-

There's a hook on the the wall in this room which was once used to hang a punching bag.

Stiles drops his bag on the floor. "Just.. be calm, for a second while I get these out, okay? Please."

I walk over and stand below the hook. As I wait, the anger builds, and builds.

-

Three or so minutes later, my wrists have been looped in metal chains. The chains are long so that I'm not actually hanging from the hook, rather standing.

Stiles watches me, a worried look on his face. I look down at the ripped material of his jeans. Through the torn fabric, there is just red. Lots of red. I pull at the metal. The animal instinct to go back and hurt him more, is strong. I fight against the metal, and every time I fail to break free. I let out a growl.

Stiles takes one, simple step forwards. I tug hard, causing a yelp to leave my mouth when the metal pushes too hard against my wrists.

"Y/N, you can learn to control this. At least try."

I warn him off, showing him my teeth with a snarl.

He steps back again. "Just calm down."

"Calm down!?" I yank on the chains again. "You try being restrained like this." I shake the chains aggressively. "I'm tied up like an animal! Like a monster."

He gains some confidence back and walks right up to me. I growl in his face when he does.

"You know what? You are an animal." I tug. "A werewolf. A freaking _werewolf_." Tug, growl. "Werewolves are beautiful. Majestic, powerful animals."

He reaches up and starts to undo the loops of metal. "You can do things that no human can do. You can make your eyes glow, you can heal yourself. You can even heal other people. Save them. You can help people. And you _can_ control this." He pulls the last loop. "I know you can."

"You don't know that!"

He pulls the chains away completely and then walks backwards to where he was before. The chains hit the floor and the loud sound echoes around the small room. "I do. When you _love_ someone, you _know_."

I charge at him.

_And then a thought at the back of my head repeats the same thing over and over._

_I love you too._   
_I love you too._   
_I love you too._

_Like a montage in my mind, I see memories of Stiles and I together, flash behind my closed eyes._

_Moments of laughter._

_Kissing._

_Cuddling._

_Movie nights._

_Studying._

_Hand holding._

_Dates._

-

I hadn't even noticed my eyes were shut until I open them again. They widen when I see a frightened Stiles in my view. I feel tingles throughout my body and then I crash into him.

Stiles catches me, and doesn't show any sign of pain. I look at him doe eyed and confused. He holds both of my arms and pulls back slightly to look at me. He smiles.

I blink away my disorientated state. I take a steadying breath, and then remove my tensed hands from their current place on his chest. I look down at my fingernails.

My chest rises and falls quickly. A surprised breath in and out. "C- claws."

"I know." When I hear his voice, I look back to his face. "You did it."

His hand shakes a little as it hovers at the side of my head: his silent way of asking for my consent to touch me.

I nod my head. When I speak, I sound like I've just woken up. My throat is scratchy and I barely make out the words. "I- it's- s o-kay. I'm fi- ne."

He swipes two fingers across my cheekbone, causing a shiver to run through me. I suddenly feel really cold. Light fingers travel up to my sweat covered forehead, where he pushes a piece of slick hair up and behind my ear. "You did it." He repeats.

He places both of his hands just below my shoulders. "Did you find an anchor? What helped you?"

I swallow and clear my throat quietly, so that I can speak a little bit better than before. "Both."

I pause and he frowns, obviously wanting a better explanation. "You said- for the first t- ime.. you said you l- love me."

I finally smile. "I love you too."

Stiles grins widely. "Yeah?"

I nod, then shake my head. "Don't ever leave me.."

His smile falls only slightly, but noticeably. "I would never."

"Good. Because.. I'm gonna need my anchor n- next month to-o."

"Me?"

"You're my anchor Stiles."

We smile at each other like fools in love, but the moment is interrupted when I get a surge of dizziness, and start to sway. I nearly fall over completely but Stiles catches me. I blink and steady myself on him, gripping his arms. His eyes squeeze shut and he hisses. I let go immediately and I take a step back.

His shirt is ripped on his left arm. Four clear cuts are hidden beneath, covered with dried blood. My hand goes to my mouth as I gasp and feel a lump in my throat. I squeak out an apology and then my eyes well up with tears.

"Y/N.. don't worry, it's not your fa-"

"I told Scott! I told him you shouldn't be here. I knew this would happen. I'm sorry. Stiles, I'm so sorry."

He steps forward and I step back, holding my hands up in front of me. "No. Please. Don't come any closer."

"Y/N, it's okay. This isn't your fault. I'm fine, okay? It's just a scratch."

" _That_ \- is not 'just a scratch'. Stiles, I-."

I look at his eyes and when he sees the tears, he comes towards me. His hands cover mine and he pushes them down to my sides, out of the way. Then he puts a hand on my back so that I can't move away this time. When he starts to move his fingertips in small circles, calming me, I cave. I fall into him. My head hits his chest and I wrap my arms around his torso. The other hand finds it's way into my hair. His chin is rested on the top of my head.

"It's okay.."

-

We stay like that for a few minutes before I sniff and then find my voice again. "Let me try to heal you."

"You don't need to-"

I cut him off, ignoring his protest. "Please. Stiles, I can take your pain away." He stares down at me, thinking. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you if I can't heal you."

"Okay. But do you know how?"

"I hope so." I pull back and he raises his arm. I place one hand in his and the other just next to the cut. "Alright. Let's see."

"I believe in you." Stiles whispers, before I close my eyes and I think about him.

_I think about him telling me he loves me. I picture his arm, without the cut. Multiple size moles dotted along it_ _. I imagine tracing lines along his arm, connecting the moles with invisible markings._

I open my eyes. My hand grips his and shakes from side to side. Blue veins turn red as the pain he feels travels from his arm to mine. I grit my teeth and my toes clench as it washes over me.

When I've finished, my hand lets go by itself. I stumble and Stiles catches me once again.

"I got you. You're okay."

I smile shyly at him. "Are you now?"

He looks at his arm which is now fully healed. Then he frowns before lifting his trousers leg from his ankle to his knee. "Yes. You healed my leg too!"

"I hurt your leg as well!? Why didn't you tell-"

He silences me by crushing me in another hug. I let myself relax in his arms. We sink to the floor and I bury my head in his chest.

-

Eventually, we get up from the floor and head for bed. I have a quick shower and change into the thickest pajamas I can find in my house.

Just as we get into bed, I remember that we left the chains out of the bag downstairs.

_I'm too tired. I'll move them tomorrow._

-

I hear my bedroom door squeak open, but I don't bother to open my eyes.

I'm led on my bed, being held by Stiles. His legs are tangled with mine and his head in buried in my neck.

There's a light tapping at the door next. I feel Stiles lift his head. In a tired, groggy voice, he answers. "Yeah?"

The door creaks further and I listen but don't bother to open my eyes. I hear mum's voice. "Hey- oh. Hi Stiles?"

"Uh, um, Y/N had a nightmare and.. called me over. So, so that's why I'm here.. in her bed."

"Right. Okay. Well.. um, go back to sleep. Night."

"Night, Mrs. Y/L/N." The door squeaks shut again.

Stiles shuffles and puts his head back onto the pillow. I turn and get as close to him as possible. We both have a hand in between each other. I grab his and link our fingers. "Can you come and lay with me every full moon?"

"Of course. Always."

"I love you."

Stiles' lips brush my forehead. "You too. So so much."


	10. COLOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: little bit of violence. You could call it a minor abuse/torture warning.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy...

_Can you even imagine?_

_Having such a strong connection with someone that you can sense when they're in trouble?_

_You can physically feel the same pain that they do?_

-

**_Stiles' POV_ **

" _Come find me.._ "

I sit up with a jolt and immediately start scanning my room for signs of an intruder.

_Who the hell just said that!?_

I drag in a breath and when I exhale, I hear it again.

_"Come find me.."_

I jump. "Who's there!?"

What was suppose to be in my head, apparently I blurted out loud because Dad comes bursting through my door.

"Stiles!" He looks around until his eyes land on me. "Why are you _yelling_!?"

"I thought I heard-" I gulp and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Nevermind."

Dad eyes me suspiciously for a few seconds. "If you're not feeling great, I guess you can skip school but if you're going, better get a move on, it's already eight fifty."

"Crap!" I shout. "I'm gonna be late."

"What's new there." Dad disappears and I hear his keys rattling as he runs downstairs. "I'll see you for dinner, Stiles."

The front door slams shut and then I slide my phone off of my bedside table and dial Scott's number. He picks up instantly. "Hey Scotty."

"Stiles, are you _still_ in bed, I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes."

"What?!" I put my phone on speaker and then slide the notifications bar down.

 _7_ _missed_ _calls_ _._

"Oh. Sorry, man. Must've been dreaming. But dude, something weird is happen-."

_"Stiles. Please. Help me."_

My eyes widen.

 _Oh my God. I know that_ _voice_ _._

_Y/N._

"I'd love to hear about it but I can guarantee you still haven't even made a move to get ready for school."

I barely take in anything Scott is saying as I run around my room, in the dark, searching for something, _anything_ to wear. When I stumble into the wall I quickly switch on the light. Scott still rambles in the background, but all I can hear is her voice, over and over again in my head. I try to slow myself down when I open my closet. Right, clothes. Can't find my supernatural girlfriend without clothes. I run my finger along the hangers of each checkered flannel.

"Stiles! Are you even listening!?"

Scott's voice somehow makes my manic searching cease, and when I fully focus on the material in front of me, I let out a loud gasp.

"Black and white! It's black and white!" I yell out loud. "S- Scott!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." My heart starts to hammer in my chest.

"What's wrong? Stiles!" Scott shouts through the phone.

I feel sick and my head starts to spin as I look around my room and notice that _everything_ is in monochrome.

"Hey! You gotta tell me what's-"

I shakily lift my phone up to my ear again. "Something's wrong with Y/N!"

"How do you-"

"I just do - meet me in the school parking lot in five." I end the call.

Two minutes later and I'm dressed. I quickly, and clumsily tie my laces. Just as I pull one loop through another, I hear her voice again, and this time it sends shivers down my back.

_"Stiles.. I'm scared, he knows what I am. I need you. I need you to find me. Please find me."_

-

I push the door of my jeep shut. I look towards the school doors and see Scott and Lydia running towards me. They halt about four steps away and dive into questions.

"What happened?" Lydia starts.

"I don't know.. I just woke up.. and heard her voice."

"So, how do you know it wasn't just a dream?"

"Colours, I can't see them.."

" _None?_ " Scott chips in now, a deep frown forming on his face.

"No. They're gone. And so is Y/N, I know it."

Lydia looks confused. "Wait, what does your vision of colours have to do with Y/N?"

"You remember when we first met? Before we even started dating." Both Scott and Lydia nod. "Well, as cliche as it may be, the second I saw her walk through those school doors, my colours appeared. I could see blues, and greens, and reds and.. in this town, you can only see colours once you've meet your soulmate."

"But I can see-"

"That's because you're a Banshee Lydia, supernatural beings can see colours anyway. Right, Scott."

Scott nods. "I saw them for the first time the morning after I was bit. So, that means something's definitely wrong. Your visions of colour have gone because she's not.. safe."

I gulp and nod at Scott's revelation.

Lydia folds her arms. "So, what about Y/N, how do we find her?"

"I tried calling her but nothing."

Scott lays his hands on the hood of my jeep and sighs. "How do we even know where to start then?"

"She spoke me."

"What?"

"I heard her a couple of times. We don't even know what she is yet but somehow, I think she sent me a message. Maybe, she's.. telepathic or.. something."

Lydia's eyes widen and she smiles ever so slightly. "Maybe she's like me.. What did she say?"

I sigh sadly, the shivery feeling from earlier coming back. "She said that _they_ knew what she was.. and she's.." I feel Scott's hand pat my shoulder. "She's scared. She's scared, and alone.. maybe hurt, or worse.. and there's nothing I can do."

Lydia looks down at her feet while I talk, but when I've finished, she perks up, shooting an idea to try and lighten our hopes. "Maybe she'll talk to you again. Maybe, if you talk back, she could give us a clue."

"Or.. we just find her by scent." Scott pitches.

Lydia's purses her lips. "Yeah. Or that. I was just trying to-"

"We know."

-

"Stiles!" Scott runs towards the jeep.

Lydia and I are sat inside, calling everyone we know to try and find out where Y/N could be. Every couple of minutes she'll say something encouraging to try and make me feel better.

"I just broke into her locker and caught her scent-"

"And?!"

Lydia watches Scott as he clambers into the back seat. "I had my mum go and check on her house.. the door was broken, and she said there were bloody footprints on the floors?"

"No.."

"Don't worry. We'll find her. Like I said, I have her scent."

I close my eyes tightly, feeling my heart clench at the thought of her bleeding and injured. I push the thought aside and turn around again, facing the road ahead. "Let's go and find her."

"Yeah, um, but how about I drive, you know, I think driving while only seeing black and white could be on the list of irresponsible driving states.."

Lydia removes her seatbelt and gets out before I can even agree with her. She appears at my door. I jump down and walk around to the passenger's side. I lay my head against the seat and then her voice is back again.

_"You'll find me. I know it. You always do."_

"Always." I say as quietly as I possibly can.

-

 **_ Y _ ** **_ / _ ** **_ N's _ ** **__ ** **_ POV _ **

I'm sat on a cold floor with my back against a metal pipe. My left foot is free while the other has gone numb from the pain. I don't dare to look down at it. Covered in blood, the coyote trap still bites harshly into my flesh. It makes my head hurt thinking about the sight. You'd think you'd get used to the site of blood, living in Beacon Hills, but not me. I feel sick.

There's a mirror directly in sight. Although I can see myself, I can no longer see the peachy colour of my skin. Nor the colour of my clothes or the red of my blood.

The only things on my mind right now are; Stiles, and my friends. I just hope he somehow heard me.

I can picture Stiles right now. Pacing his room, or running frantically around town, searching for me.

 _-_ _"You_ _don't_ _care about getting hurt.. but you know what, if you were, I'd be_ _devastated_ _!_ _The only thing constantly on my mind all day long, is you, safe._ _You_ _need_ _to take care of yourself for once! You_ _can't_ _keep running around_ _thinking_ _you're_ _invinsible or something!_ _" -_

The words from our first ever argument pop into my head and it urges me to keep fighting. Despite trying for hours, I start to pull at the rope around my wrists again, ignoring the pain.

I think about that night again to try and distract myself. Our first argument that led to our first kiss.

- _"Stiles.. I-_ _I'm_ _sorry. I-"_

_"Crap. Y/N.."_

_I_ _feel_ _a tear run down my cheek. "I_ _didn't_ _know you felt that way."_

 _"I_ _didn't_ _mean to yell at you." Stiles runs a hand through_ _his_ _hair. "_ _I'm_ _sorry. I just.._ _I_ _care about you.. a lot. Like, a boyfriend who must always protect his girl kind of care.. crap." Stiles eyes widen a few_ _seconds_ _after mine do. "Uh.. I_ _didn't_ _mean-"_

_"Stiles, shut up."_

_He looks taken aback, looking at me like_ _I've_ _grown two days heads. "What?"_

_I walk closer to him. So close that our chest connect. He takes a deep breath. "I said shut up." I push my lips against his and he takes a good thirty seconds before kissing me back and circling my waist. -_

-

**_ Stiles' POV _ **

"Ah!" I start scratching at my wrists when they suddenly start burning. Lydia looks back and forth, from the road to me. Scott tucks his head back into the jeep and peers over.

"What the hell is that?"

Scott's question veers me to look down.

_What?_

I run my index finger over the red marks. They are sensitive under a simple touch, and it makes me jump. "Scott. Where the hell did these come from?"

He's about to form an answer when another, much stronger pain throbs in my right foot. I lift my trousers leg a bit. There's blood smeared everywhere. Huge triangle shaped marks line my ankle in a curved line.

"Aaahh. Crap, crap, crap." I squish my eyes shut and let go of my trousers, letting it fall back into place. "How the _hell_ do magical injuries appear out of nowhere."

Scott's eyes widen as he stares at my wrists. "It's her. Isn't it?"

The pain in my foot doesn't dare go away. "Ah!" I press my lips together to surpress any more groans of pain. "Hmm?"

"Stiles, you could hear her. Now, you're probably feeling her pain too." He glances at Lydia in the mirror. "She's similar to a Banshee."

"Similar?" Lydia questions, visibly worried now.

"Well, she could be the same but this just seems a lot more physical than your abilities, Lyds."

Sharp pains shoot up my arms, and it feels as if someone is cutting off my circulation. "Ah! Crap!"

"You okay?" Both of them say in unison.

I pull my sleeves over the marks and try to ignore the burning pins and needles. I look down at my wrists again and my mind pictures rope. Rope tied tightly around them, and it being pulled on.

A tiny smiles threatens to tug at my mouth.

 _She's_ _trying to get free._ _She's_ _still fighting._

I suddenly remember my friends' question. I keep my lips smashed together. "Mm-hmm." I point at the road, jabbing my finger forward. Lydia gets the picture and steps on the gas.

Scott shuffles around behind me, sniffs the piece of material again and then leans out of the window like a puppy.

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

The thick material cuts into my skin. My eyes prick with tears. I grunt and sniff loudly.

"Hey!"

I shrink down when I hear the voice. My lip starts to tremble. The man's footsteps get closer. He stands behind me. I can see his shadow in front of me and his figure in the mirror. But I can't see his face. It's covered. Everything but his eyes.

"You be quiet." He pulls my now messy ponytail, hard. My head is yanked backwards against the pillar. I scrunch my eyes shut at the sharp, sudden pain. "Now, are you going to tell me why I still can't see colours?"

I shake my head. "I told you already!"

"Tell me again!"

"I- I told you. You are human. Humans have to find their soulmate before they can see colours." I gulp before asking the question I know will be answered with more blood or pain. I clear my throat and try to sound tougher than before. "Why do you think I have the answers!?"

"Because!" He slaps his hand against the wall, creating an echo around the small room. He appears in front of me and brings his face close to mine, so that our noses almost touch. I start to shake and a tear slips down my face. "You! You can see them and I can't. You have silver glowing eyes and powers! You can help me see them. And you will!"

I think way before I speak when I argue back. "Well, I can't see them right now! And there's no way to cheat yourself out of this. You have to find a soulmate, but I'm pretty sure you'll never have one."

"Liar!" He yells and then a sharp blade glides across the apple of my cheek, a few inches away from my left eye. "Tell you what. I'm going to go and grab some tools. And I'll be back. If you won't tell me about the colours and what you are." He does the same thing to the other cheek. A sharp glide a few inches from my right eye. "Then I'll take your eyes and I'll have a little look see in my lab. And if you still don't tell me, well then I'll have to go and find your other freaky little friends."

He walks away and when I hear what I think is a door slamming, I let out a loud sob that echoes around the room. I feel tears and blood run down my face. The cuts tingle. I glance over at the mirror, and from what I can tell, despite being colourless, is that the cuts aren't too deep.

I cry, and cry, and I wish that he would just kill me already. Rather me than Scott or Lydia. Or Stiles..

-

 **_ Stiles' _ ** **__ ** **_ POV _ **

"Left!" Scott has his head out of the open window. He shouts directions to Lydia as he sniffs the air. "Left again."

My legs jump up and down and I can't help chewing on my nails. Everytime Scott shouts another direction, I get more anxious that we're never gong to find her.

I feel before I see Lydia's eyes on me. "Keep your eyes on the road would ya."

"Kinda hard to when all I can hear is your nail chomping."

I release a stubbed nail from my teeth. I rest my elbow against the window and lean on my hand. I let out a puff of air. "Sorry."

She glances at me again, with worry in her eyes. "You okay?"

"No." My hand starts to tingle from leaning against the window so I sit straight again. "I just gotta find her-" Another breathe of air. "We have to find her, Lydia."

She nods and gives me a sympathetic smile. "We will."

Theres silence for a few minutes, and then Lydia's voice pierces it. "Stiles!"

"Wh- what!" I say, while gripping my chest after being jump scared.

"Your face!"

"What about my-" I jab around my nose, eyes and forehead. When I reach my cheeks, I hiss in pain. I touch them again, more gently with both pinky fingers and when I look, there's blood. "..face."

"You okay? We really need to hurry."

I'm about to agree and tell Scott but I don't get a chance when he unlocks his door and jumps out. Lydia halts to a stop and we follow, jumping down from our seats.

"What the hell Scott?"

Lydia follows my question. "What the hell was that about-"

"It's Y/N! She's here, the scent's strong."

My eyes widen and I whip my head around, but all I see is trees. And more trees. "Where!? Where is she, Scott?!"

He points ahead of himself. "You see that building. Small, brick, looks homemade." Lydia and I both nod. "I think she's in there."

"Okay, okay. Um, Lydia, stand still." I swing my bag around and unzip the front pocket. I pull out a torch and switch it on. The bright light appears on the ground. I move it upwards and shine it onto Lydia's jacket. "Green."

"What?"

"Your jacket is green. I can see the colour!"

I shine the light around in a 360 circle and follow it. I see browns, and greens, and the redness of the scratches and blood on my arms and hands. "She's here!"

-

_** Y/N's POV ** _

It's been only a few minutes since my captor left. I'm still shaking, but the tears have stopped. My foot is still caught in the bear trap. My cheeks are sticky with blood but they already feel numb.

I stare down at my still bound wrists and then-

_Wait._

My eyebrows knit together and I squint at the rope. Brown. I let out a short, relieved sigh. Then I look over at the mirror opposite me and for the first time ever, seeing the dark red colour of blood makes me smile and lean my head back.

_Stiles is here._

-

_** Stiles' POV ** _

"Wait, Stiles." Scott puts his hand on mine to stop me from pushing the door open. He puts his ear against it and frowns while he tries to focus. After only a few seconds, he leans back again.

"You hear her? She's in there? She's alive?"

Scott takes a few steps back. "Yes. I heard her heartbeat."

My pulse picks up and I forget about all pain and colours. I need to get in there.

Scott's eyes turn red and then he runs at the door. There's a loud thud and the whole thing falls to the ground. We all walk in and by now, I see all colours. Every one, every shade.

We look around the first echoed, small room and there's no sign of her.

Lydia points to the only other door in sight. Scott nods and charges at that one too. When it falls, it creates a cloud of dust.

We hear coughing and when the dust cloud clears away, Y/N is there, tied up, covered in dirt and blood.

I don't think about anything when I bolt over to her, nearly tripping on the way.

-

 _** Y/N's  ** _ _** POV ** _

I keep my eyes squished shut, trying not to let any dust or broken pieces of wood get in my eyes.

I'm so focused on keeping them shut that when I feel something touch the side of my right leg, I jump and my heart beat picks up. "Ah! Please- what do you want now!?"

I keep my eyes shut and ball my fists. I swing my arms, trying to hit my kidnapper.

"Stop! Y/N.. stop it. Calm down." Two softer hands catch mine and hold them. "Shh, shh shh shh."

I slowly peel my eyes open. "It's me. Y/N, it's Stiles."

I open them fully, quickly at his voice. I look down to see that it's his bent knees that have connected with my right thigh. My eyes travel up to his. When I've visibly relaxed, his hands let go of mine and move to cup my jaw instead. His thumbs run along my cheeks, careful not to hit either cut.

"Sti-"

I try to say his name but I choke on a sob and my eyes start trickling with tears again.

He pulls back from me slightly and takes out his keys. On one of the chains is a small pen knife. He runs it along the rope a couple of times, freeing me. As soon as it snaps, I swing my arms around his neck and pull him to me, burying my head in his neck. He easily follows and wrap his arms around my waist. He rubs a hand rhythmically up and down my back. "I'm here, baby. You're safe."

After a few moments, I pull back and sniff in a very unladylike manner. I look all over his face, grateful and grinning because he's here, he came.

When I notice the matching cheek cuts that are on my own face, my smile falls. "Stiles, you're hurt."

He sniffles too, wiping a stray tear away with his sleeve. "Pretty sure you've got it much worse."

I look over him more. Noticing the red marks on his wrists and the bruising on his ankle. "That was bloody earlier, but it just.. disappeared."

I look up into his eyes again. "It's the colours thing, right? Soulmates. You have the same injuries."

"Yes, but you are much worse off than me. And we'd better get you back to Deaton so we can fix that."

"Wait. First.." I hold out my arms, wanting another hug.

I'm instantly wrapped in Stiles' arms once again.

I mumble into his shoulder. "Stiles.."

He doesn't let go completely this time. He puts his hand on my jaw again. He strokes his thumb on my cheek and with the other thumb, he tucks a hair behind my ear. "Yeah?"

I place my hands on his forearms and squeeze him. "I knew you'd come."

"Always."

At that moment, Scott pads into the room, with Lydia in tow.

"Oh my God. Y/N, we have to go to Deaton." Lydia sees my trapped foot and clearly is not a fan of it. "Let's go. Now. come on."

"Lyds, I'm fine, I'll start healing now that Stiles is here."

"That!" She points. "Is not fine. And we still don't know what you are or _if_ you even have the healing ability.. so. Let's get a move on."

Scott bends down at my bloodied ankle. "Someone distract her." He says, and when he place a hand on each spiked side of the trap, I get his intentions.

I squeeze my lids shut, preparing.

"Okay. One.. two.. three!"

I don't feel a thing but a slight tug and butterflies in my stomach when Stiles' lips hit mine. After shock settles, I kiss him back, letting my head fall against his when we pull apart.

I feel my cheeks heat when I see the love and worry in my soulmate's eyes.

"Alright. Y/N, you good?" I answer Scott with a simple nod.

Satisfied, he carefully lifts my leg fully out of the, now bent in two, trap. Then Stiles picks me up bridal style. With loops of rope still around each wrist I grip onto him, flinging both around his neck and shoulders.

-

Once I've been carefully placed in the jeep by my friends, they all clamber in too. Lydia and Scott sit in front, while Stiles takes a seat behind his best friend. I have my torn ankle up on the seat, my other foot dangling. And my head is rested on Stiles' shoulder.

He puts his head on mine and whispers. "I'm never leaving you alone again. Ever."

I smile weakly, still in a bit of pain. "I'm good with that."

Scott turns around. He reaches over a holds my hand. "I'm so glad you're okay.. safe."

I smile. "Me too, Scotty. Thank you."

Lydia looks in the mirror at us. "Did you see who did this to you?"

"No.. sorry. I never saw his face."

Scott squeezes my hand. "It's okay. We'll figure it out and we'll get him. Like we always do."


	11. COLOURS ▫️ alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first 'alternative ending' imagine I've attempted. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> It continues on from an earlier point in the original. (It isn't just the ending that is different.
> 
> -
> 
> A sad/angsty twist on 'colours'.
> 
> -
> 
> Trigger warning; violence

_**Stiles' POV.** _

"It's Y/N, she's here. The scent is stronger."

My eyes widen and I whip my head around, but all I see is trees, and more and more trees. "Where? Where is she!?"

Scott closes his eyes for a second, then points ahead. "I think the scent is coming from that little building over there. You see it? Small, looks kind of like it's old, homemade maybe."

I nod, then turn to Lydia. "Didn't you bring a torch?"

She doesn't even reply, just searches her bag quickly before pulling out the torch and handing it over. I switch it on and direct it at her. "Your jacket - green!"

"What?"

"Your shirt's black! I can see the colours." I shine the light around us in a circle. I see the browns and greens of the scenery. I shine the torch at my own hands and I can see the redness of blood. "She's definitely here."

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

It's been a few minutes since my captor left. I'm still shaking, but the tears have stopped. It feels like I've run out of them at this point. My foot, still caught in the coyote trap, has lost all feeling, which is not at all good. My cheeks feel sticky with blood too.

I look down at my still bound wrists and then-

_Wait._

My eyebrows knit together and I squint at the rope that cuts into me. The light brown colour is finally visible. I let out a short relieved breathe, and then I glance over into the mirror opposite. For once in my life, the sight of my own dark red blood brings a small smile to my face.

-

The man returns after a short while, and I can hear sudden rustling outside. I try not to alert the man to the sounds outside by speaking.

"Back so soon?"

He laughs at that. "You know, I thought you would have escaped by now, but no. Why is that? I've also noticed that none of your... wounds, have healed. So I know you aren't a werewolf. But, your eyes, they still glow. They still shift and turn into a beautiful silver. Why? What are you?"

He kneels down in front of me, and he pulls out a knife. This one is much bigger than the last. My eyes shift to it, then back up and into his eyes. I gulp, but I stay silent.

"I asked you a question. What are you!?" He slams his free hand down against the floor. "Huh!?"

He laughs and brings the knife to my side, just above my hip. "You realize that I don't need you alive? I could just take your eyes. I'm merely keeping you this way to give you a chance to answer. An act of mercy. So-"

A loud crash interrupts him.

-

**_ Stiles' POV _ **

I cannot keep myself still as I watch Scott throw himself against the door.

He does it over and over and over.

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

"Friends of yours?"

Another crash.

"Scott, is it? At first, I was going to take him, until I realized his eyes were the same as all the strange creatures around here... but yours are different."

Crash.

"And clearly, he would've been too strong for me. Maybe he would have gotten away..." With his free hand, he taps one of my tied wrists, smiling. "Unlike you."

I suddenly feel sick. I started picturing my best friend, and then I think about how if he's here, if Scott is here, then Lydia and Stiles must be too. If they get in here, he's going to hurt them as well.

Unless I distract him somehow. I could give my friends some time to come in and grab him. If I time it right.

I glance around the room, searching for something that could distract him, but the trap and my restraints eliminate most ideas I manage to come up with.

My lips start to quiver at the thought of my friends, and of Stiles. The love of my life. The person I most need to protect, the one I couldn't bare to see get hurt. I have to try something. Anything.

"Why haven't you just killed me? Just do it."

My captor, turns to face me again, the knife pushing enough to just barely break the skin. I wince. 

"And why would you want me to? Your friends are here to save the day."

"You know I'm not going to give you the answers you want. The truth is that I don't even know what I am, Deaton is still trying to work it out. So why not just kill me? Take what you need and get it over with. Just... please don't hurt my friends."

"Okay. I _promise_." He says seriously, before laughing for the last time. "Are you really that stupid?"

"No. I'm just trying to distract you with some chit chat."

He smiles eerily. "Is that so?"

Suddenly the door crashes to the ground, creating a cloud of dust in the air.

I feel an indescribably sharp pain as the knife is forced quickly and deeply into my side. I cough and splutter as my head begins to feel instantly heavier. I'm tugged slightly as it's pulled out again and the man stands.

He walks out of view and I hear shouts and shuffling.

The pain, as quickly as it came, begins to fade. I squeeze my eyes shut and think about Stiles and the first time we kissed. About hugging him and feeling his lips on my forehead as I drift to sleep in his arms.

-

**_ Stiles' POV _ **

Scott launches himself at someone inside. A man, dressed in all black clothing.

A knife is in his hand, and as he swings it at Scott, I notice red droplets falling from it. My heart jumps, and a lump forms in my throat.

Scott, using his newfound Alpha abilities, manages to get the man on the ground in minutes. I don't take much notice on how, but he is out cold. Scott looks up with his eyes still glowing and nods. "Go!"

With my mouth dry, and my heart in my throat, I run into the house. I only round a single corner before I find her. "Y/N!"

I collapse to the floor, sliding over to my love. I immediately pull out my keys, and flick open my pocket knife to cut her wrists free. Once they're done, I glance at her feet. They aren't tied, but one is bloody and blue, trapped between sharp, rusty metal. I feel sick.

"It's okay. Deaton will- he will fix you up, okay?" I look at her face, and drop the knife to smooth both of my thumbs underneath the cuts by her eyes. "God, I'm... I was starting to think I'd never see you again. I love you so much."

She opens her eyes and shakes her head. "Stiles-" She coughs. One of her hands grips my arm and the other points... to her side. "I-"

She coughs again and tears prick both of our eyes. The wound in her side is deep and... how did I not notice my knee was surrounded by a huge pool of her blood. "No. No no no. Baby, hold on, okay?"

I take off my shirt, ball it up and push it against her side with one hand.

"Listen to me. Look at me." The other reaches her face again. I cup her jaw and force her to look at me. "Keep looking at me, okay? Scott!"

I look for my friend, but Lydia runs in instead. "He has the guy, what's wro- Oh my god!"

"Lydia, call someone please! Call 911, call Deaton! Please!"

Lydia nods, covering her mouth and holding back tears. She turns around but doesn't go far.

"Baby..." I turn back to Y/N, and lightly tap her face when I see that her eyes are closed. "Open your eyes. Come on, you're going to be okay."

She coughs again and opens her eyes. "Stiles..."

"I'm here. I'm here. Just hold on."

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

****

I look up into Stiles' brown eyes. "Is... is he gone?"

Stiles' frowns, but answers. "Scott has him, just don't talk, save your strength. We'll get you out of here."

"It's okay. You're safe at least."

Stiles forces a smile. "You will be too. Help is coming."

"Stiles." I cough again, and then I use all of the strength I can muster to reach up and touch his chin. I grab him between two fingers and tug. He gets the messages and comes closer. "I'm... I can't leave, I won't make it out."

"What?" Stiles clasps my hand and holds it against his own cheek. "No, you will. Just stay with me."

"Kiss me, Stiles."

He inches closer again, despite his contrasting question. "What? Now?"

"Please. One.." Cough, cough. "..one more time."

I reach up as much as I can and halt his next words. My lips brush his and I still feel the familiar butterflies, despite the numbness everywhere else. When we part, I keep my eyes shut.

"Stiles?" A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Baby."

"I love you."

-

_**Stiles' POV** _

"I love you, too." I pull away, intending to kiss her forehead, but when I do, she starts coughing again.

"Y/N..."

She makes a choking sound and I look up quickly. Her head suddenly drops heavily. I catch her quickly, letting go of my shirt against her wound. "Baby..."

Something falls from her mouth, and it's then that I realize that it's blood, but also, that I can no longer see the red colour of it. "No! No! Open your eyes! Please!"

Lydia comes back in, hearing my shouts. "Stiles?"

"She's... she won't open her eyes! The colours are gone again! Help me, please!"

Lydia kneels down next to me. She puts two fingers against Y/N's throat. After a few seconds she pulls back and starts to cry. "She's gone."

I shake Y/N by the shoulders once, before I just crumble and pull her limp form against mine. I hug her lifeless body tight, my head buried in her neck, breathing in her smell once more time.

"I love you! I love you. Baby, I'm so sorry. Y/N..."

-

It feels like hours, though it's only minutes later when I stand, numb, watching the paramedics carry my soulmate away in the ambulance.

Her killer has already been gone. Scott had taken the guy himself and then ran back to us.

Lydia is still teary eyed as she stands with her arms circling one of mine. I glance down at her once the ambulance is out of sight. I sniffle, then frown. "Lydia?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... wearing a blue bracelet?"

She nods and then looks up, confused. "How did you know?"

I sigh sadly, and then another round of tears hits me. "It was her favourite colour."

-

**So... firstly,** **I'm** **sorry.** **I hate writing sad stuff.** **I love the descriptive side of it**   
**and the heartfelt emotional declarations...** **but overall, it's much less fun** **for me than writing fluff.**

**Also,** **I** **added a new twist to the** **soulmate** **colours au... I think. Has anyone done that before?**

**Soulmates lose most colour vision, but can still see the other'** _**favourite** _ **colour if they** **pass** **away.** **I'm** **not sure, but** **I** **also think it might be too** **much** **/too** **cheesy** **. So let me know what you think.**


	12. BREATHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a sister in this. She's been missing for a few hours and of course, the pack thinks it's supernatural related... (it's not and she's fine).
> 
> Make sense?  
> Hope so.
> 
> (S/N; sister's name (pick for yourself even if you don't have a sibling)

Stiles is a few steps ahead of me as we quickly walk down the corridor. We've been searching for S/N for four hours now. Why we came to the school, I don't know.

"Stiles!"

He keeps walking but his head turns a tiny bit to answer me. "Yeah?"

"Why are we searching the school when-" I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I slide it out and read quickly.

"When.. what?" I barely register Stiles talking when my eyes start to water and I feel faint. "Y/N?"

I try to focus on him but his face twists. It's like he's spinning in front of me. "Y/N?"

I'm brought back for a moment when my arm bumps against a locker. "W- what?"

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"S-Scott, he said.. S/N isn't in the woods. And- and he's checked near the animal clinic.. too."

Once I've finally managed to get the words out, I start to wobble again and I feel Stiles' hands wrap around my arms to steady me. All of a sudden I feel the need to suck in a deep breath of air. Followed by another. And another.

"This- this is a panic attack isn't it? Crap. Okay. Y/N, you've got to breathe. Let's um.. let's go someplace less crowded."

-

I stumble to the ground of the locker room. Stiles kneels opposite me. I take in breath after breathe. My head is still spinning and I feel like passing out.

"Y/N, you have to try to slow your breathing, okay. Breathe. In and out."

I do as he says but it doesn't even begin to work. Instead, I feel my eyes roll, and my head hang back a little at how breathless I am.

Stiles' hands wrap around my cheeks. "No, no, no. Breathe, okay. Um. When I used to get panic attacks, Dad would tell me to count my fingers so.. let's do that. Yeah? Okay."

He let's go of my face and holds his hands up in fists. He raise a finger and starts counting. "One. Two. Three."

"F-four, fi..ve. Six." I stare at his hand but my vision is so blurry. "Seven. Eigh-t."

"Nine." Stiles puts the last finger up. "Ten. I have ten."

"St-iles." I keep sucking in fast breaths.

"Shit. Okay, usually that works but I guess not. What do I do now? Um, um.." He rambles on, and I can tell he is starting to panic himself. "I- I don't know what else to do. Y/N, please just try. You can't let this beat you. S/N is okay. I know it."

"How can- how can you know that?"

"Because I have hope. For you and her."

I place my hand over my chest and feel my heart pump rapidly.

_This is ridiculous. Come on._

_Just. Breathe._

I look up at Stiles' worried face again and then I have an idea.

"S-Stile-s.." I hold my breathe for a couple of seconds, contemplating for a mere moment about whether what I'm about to do is a good idea or not.

"Wh-"

I grab his face tightly between my hands and push my lips against his. He holds his own breathe, to my surprise. But then he relaxes and I feel his eyelashes brush over my face slightly, as we're so close. We linger for longer than we probably should. I start to get nervous when I realize it's probably time to pull away.

Even though I don't want to, I slide my lips from his. As we part, my eyelids flutter for a while before I fully open them. Stiles is staring at me wide eyed. But he's not mad. He's smiling.

My breathing is at a steadier pace and I no longer feel like I'm going to throw up or faint. I flash him a shy smile before falling on to my bottom. I start picking at the heel of my shoe.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah.."

"How? What did you do?"

I slowly look up at his confused but still smiling face. "I just- I read somewhere that.. holding your breathe can stop a panic attack. And we were trying to slow it before so.."

"You didn't hold your breathe though.."

I lick my lower lip nervously. "I did. Right before.. before I-"

"Kissed me."

"Yeah.. that."

"That was smart." I laugh lightly and his smiles grows a little. "Though I'm still confused. If you held your breathe before kissing me, then why did you still kiss me?"

"Um.." I look to the floor again. A soft hand holds my cheek and forces me to look back up. "I guess.. I've kinda wanted to- to do that for a while now. And it worked."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Me too. I was hoping it wouldn't be during one of us going through a panic attack though."

I laugh again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad it worked and that you're okay." He smiles and leans forward slowly.

My eyes widen. "Are you trying to-. Again?"

"Crap. Bad timing?"

"Y- I mean. No. But, you want to?"

"Yes. I like you, Y/N. A lot."

I feel my cheeks wash over in warmth. "Same.."

He leans in again and places a simple peck on my lips. "Now I think we should go."

I jump up. "S/N. We probably wasted a lot of time."

"'Wasted'? You were having an attack, Y/N-"

"Shush!" My phone has started to ring. I pull it out and Scott is on the other end. As he explains everything, a grin spreads across my face.

I bid goodbye and then bounce into Stiles arms, hugging him. "They found her! She's home!"

"See, I told you she'd be okay. And so, are.. you."

I let go and grab his hand without even realizing what I'm doing. We leave the locker room and head down the corridor once again. "Let's go see her."


	13. BROODING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anonymous ("Caisey")

_ **Caisey's POV** _

The school bell rings, signalling that it's the end of the day. I pick up my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I head to my locker, all the while muttering a, 'thank god', in my head.

I open up my bag and take out my Math book. _Don't need that one._ I swap it for Physics. _Must remember_ _to study for the test over the weekend._

I close my locker after, and spin around. I jump when a tall figure is stood _very_ close to me. "Travis! Hi."

He leans against the lockers and smiles at me. "So, I saw you in the lacrosse stands last night."

"Yeah, I went to support the team. And congrats on getting the winning point."

He straightens and then brushes a stray hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. His hand rests against my jaw afterwards. _What the hell?_

" _Caisey_ , I know you came to see me, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

I shrug so that his hand falls away from my face. "Uh- actually I was there to watch someone else. He just got first line-"

He smirks. "Liar." Before I can comprehend what is happening, I'm being pulled hard, my face crashing into Travis'.

-

**_Stiles' POV_ **

"You can go now." Mr Harris stares down at the papers on his desk.

I jump up from my seat. "Finally. Thank you!" I respond sarcastically.

I leave the room quickly after, not wanting to stay here any longer.

I sigh to myself, thinking about Caisey, who is probably not happy that I made her wait.

_We're suppose to be hanging out at her house tonight, and I'm suppose to be driving us there._

I'm halfway out of school when I have to turn a corner of the corridor. I freeze when I see her. Caisey. With her lips against someone else's.

My eyes widen. Hurt and jealousy flows throughout my entire being. I turn away quickly when I realise that I'm staring.

I head for the jeep.

-

**_Caisey's POV_ **

His lips feel so weird against mine. This is for sure, not how it's suppose to feel.

I reach up and push hard against his chest. "What are you doing!?"

He suddenly looks worried. His eyes dart around at all the faces staring at us from my outburst. "I- I thought yo-"

I shove him again. He stumbles back and I take a step forward before my hand collides with his cheek. I hear gasps echo around me.

"You're an arrogant, self absorbed asshole. Don't ever touch- or even talk to me again!"

I adjust my bag on my shoulder. The last thing I see is Travis' hand rubbing the red mark I left on his, now scared face.

I brush past him. As I walk towards the door, I see students laughing. Some look horrified, and others amused. One girl even high fives me before I make sure to slam the doors shut dramatically behind me.

_That just happened._

-

I jump up into the passenger's side of the jeep. I pull on my seat belt and click it into place. "Hey!"

Stiles stares ahead and starts driving. "Hi."

I frown. "Was detention _that_ bad?"

"It's _Harris_."

I decide to ignore his seemingly grumpy mood. "Good point."

-

**_About an hour later_ **

Stiles is spinning around on the desk chair while I lay on my stomach on my bed. We're both reading, but he hasn't said a word in at least twenty minutes or so.

"Okay! Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He looks up from his 'The Walking Dead' comic and frowns at me.

"What?!"

He huffs loudly and moves so he's sat on the bed too. "Nothing. Okay?"

"You should try and hide it better. Clearly, something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's not like you care!"

"What do you mean?"

"Go ask your boyfriend."

I get confused for a moment before I catch what he's saying. "You saw us? Travis and me?"

He doesn't reply. Just stares ahead.

I let out a little laugh. "Stiles. That-. That was an accident."

He turns around to face me. "How do you accidentally kiss somebody?!"

"That's not what I meant. _He_ kissed _me._ Wait-. Why do _you_ even care?" I raise my brows at him and he looks down again. "Stiles.." I smirk. "Are you jealous?"

He says nothing.

I tease him. Hoping I'll get an answer the more I do. "Huh? Are you? You are. Aren't ya?"

His hands grip the duvet and he cracks. "I'm not jealous! I'm just mildly territorial.."

I watch as the rosy blush sweeps over his jaw and cheeks. I suppress the urge to tease him more. "I didn't-. I just mean that-."

"Stiles. You're allowed to be protective of your friends."

" _Friends_?" Stiles shuffles around a little until he is facing me on the bed, with legs crossed. He tries to be serious, clearing his throat. "What if I'm ' _protective_ ' for a different reason?"

I copy him, crossing my legs too. "Are you trying to tell me that you were _actually_ jealous. Aw.. Stiles.."

I hear an angry sigh. "Okay, you know I'm not good at being forward, but can you just tell me.. If you don't like me then say to my face that you don't like me."

I smile sweetly at him and I see the hope flare in his eyes at my response. "Yes."

I feel a little cruel for winding him up when I know he wants clarification.

_As friends or more than.._

He rolls his eyes, not happy with the one worded answer. "For the love of-."

Before he can move, I place a hand on his bicep and kneel up on my knees. I kiss his cheek and he sits right back down. "I like you, Stiles. A lot."

"Me too."

"I know. Now, can you stop brooding."

He chuckles. "Only if I can get a proper kiss."

"..Aaand he's back." I say while giggling.

I peck his lips. Once, twice. And then once more. He hums happily.

"Stiles.. Please, stay the night."

"Uh- what?"

"Stay over. We were reading those comics for a while, it's late."

"I know, but I just mean.. we just kissed.."

"And?"

"And.. it's different if I stay now."

"Not really. You've passed out from studying here before. What's the difference? Just stay on your side of the bed."

He pauses, thinking. I make myself comfy and then lift the duvet, inviting him in.

"Okay, fine."

"Don't make it sound like I forced you."

"Okay.. sure?"

-

**_I had trouble ending this one.._ **

**_Hope its okay..._ **


	14. PICK UP LINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested; mycriticalobsession (WattPad user)
> 
> -
> 
> Dialogue prompts highlighted in bold.

Stiles and I have planned a date at the Beacon Hills ice rink tonight.

I lean against his locker, waiting for him to finish his class. I'm wearing a just above the knee dress and I have my own pair of [colour] skates in my bag.

While I'm waiting I watch students go by. Some are ecstatic, running towards the doors to get home. Others, walking as slowly as they possibly can to their after school detentions.

-

Only a few minutes pass until I'm being approached by a muscly, lacrosse team player I've never even seen around school before.

He swipes a hand through his hair and then rests his elbow against the locker, a little too close to me. **"Yo."** He says in a low tone.

I simply look up at him and raise my brows.

**"Y** **ou're feet must be tired because you've been walking through my mind all day!"**

I can't help it. I burst out laughing. "Oh- oh my god. When has that _ever_ worked on a girl."

His eyes go wider and he shuffles around. He glances back to a group of male students who are all laughing to.

"Ah. You're trying to impress them? What was it? Hm? 'Five bucks if you can get Y/N to give you her number?'"

He regains his smug confidence. "Well, no. Actually, it was ten bucks if I could get your number and a date."

Stiles appears at my side suddenly. "Hey.. uh, what's going on?"

I turn to him and pat his chest. "I got this babe."

I face the guy again. "I got a number for ya." Then I smack his forehead. I hold my hand in front of our faces and bend my finger in one at a time. "One, two, three, four.." My middle finger is the only one still shown. "Five." I swivel my body to face Stiles again. **"Now, excuse me, but I gotta kiss my boyfriend hello."**

I ignore Stiles' amazed and shocked face and grab his waist, pulling him close to me. I reach up on my toes and kiss him with an over exaggerated, _'mwah'_ sound.

I check behind me and he who had no name has gone, as well as his friends. "Hm."

"What was that about?"

"He hit on me. With the cheesiest pick up line as well."

"He hit on you!?" Stiles' face turns hard and he clenches his jaw. He let's go of me and moves to chase after him.

I stop him with both hands on his chest. "Woah. Calm it down." I prod his jaw before resting my hand there. "I handled it."

"Yeah. Well. I wish I did. I would've hit him."

"Jealous?" I wink at him.

He takes a few seconds to reply. Probably thinking of an excuse. But what I don't expect is for him to be so open. **"I'm not jealous, I'm just mildly territorial."**

I laugh but he's still serious. So, I run my thumb over his cheek a few times and then go back on my toes to kiss him again. He calms down, and I can feel it as he relaxes into the kiss.

When we pull apart he smiles. "What was that for?"

 **"Because I love you**... Stiles. And you gotta know, you're the only guy for me."

His smile turns to a grin. " _Y/N.._ that was so sweet."

I roll my eyes.

He pecks my cheek. "And I love you too."


	15. LET ME KISS YOU ▫️ alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04\. let me kiss you - with a different ending

"Stiles? Hey, Stiles!" His eyes snap open. "You zoned out on me there, bud."

He stretches his arms and yawns. " _Bud_? That's what I am to you now. _Bud_?"

"You don't like it?" I question him with a tilt of my chin.

"No. Not really." He swings his chair around in a circle. "I have a name for a reason."

"Oh, and uh, what is that exactly? Hm?"

He scoffs. "The only way you'll ever know is if we walk down the aisle one day."

It's weird but kind of charming, the way he says something like that and doesn't seemed fazed. Like he's so sure we'll be together for the rest of our lives.

"Can you shut up and come help me with this."

He gets up from his spinning desk chair and lies on his stomach next to me. "I can. But I won't."

I roll my eyes. "Help me, _please_."

"Sure."

I flip through my Math book until I find my pencil, which is marked on the page I'm stuck on. "I'm fine with numbers until letters get involved too."

"Yeah, algebra wasn't my strong suit at first either. Luckily, Lydia gave me notes for this exact page."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You should thank Lydia." He says as he gets up and starts searching through his backpack.

I tap my pen against my book while I wait, and I can't help it, but I have to ask.

"So, you studied with Lydia, huh?" I clear my throat. "Uh- when?"

He closes one drawer and opens another. "Never. You're my only study partner. She used to help Malia and Scott all the time so now she just writes notes and prints them for everybody."

"What about me? I never get them."

"Well, that's because you're way smart. Like, same level as Lydia. You don't even need these."

"Except for algebra."

Stiles echoes you. "Except for algebra."

He takes out a small stack of paper held together with a staple. When he turns around, I look down at my nails. He chuckles. "Were you asking to check in on me?"

"No."

He smirks. "I like when you get jealous."

He drops the paper in front of me. "I'm not."

Stiles sits back down in his chair and puts his hands behind his head, yawning. "Of course not."

-

"Stiles? Stiles." I hear a huff from across the room. "Babe!"

"What?" he replies in a whiny voice. "Can I just sleep?"

"It's just gone 7pm, and you said you would help me."

"I did. Lydia's notes are like a frigging magical knowledge spell book."

His eyes close and he starts to fall to sleep again. I turn to the back of my book and pull out a couple of pages. I screw them up into a ball, sit up with my back against the wall and then throw it at him. It whacks him square in the nose.   
He jumps and screams manically.

"Dude, my face!" I snort and don't even attempt to hide my amused expression. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Y/N."

"Yeah, actually I do."

He crosses his arms and then leans forward. "Definitely not helping now."

"Child."

-

It's been an hour. Stiles is snoring in his chair and I haven't written anything. For the past 10 minutes, I've been trying to get his attention by huffing and sighing. Each time I get louder but he still won't budge.

I quietly drop my pen, get up and slowly walk around the room until I'm standing behind Stiles.

His head is lulled to one side so his neck is stretched. I lean over and whisper his name in his left ear.

He doesn't move.

I pucker my lips and give him a peck, just below his hair line.

He hums but still doesn't move.

I give him another, longer kiss to his neck. He fidgets and mumbles. "Hmm. More."

"Only if you help me."

He doesn't reply only hums again.

"Okay, I tried to be nice." I step back and grip the back of his chair and then tug, tipping it over. He falls onto the carpet, hands and legs everywhere.

"Oh my g-", he looks up at me, frowning. "-ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Help. Me."

He rubs his neck, and then laughs. "No way! Not happening. Mot now. Mean girlfriends don't get help with their studies."

"Please, Stiles. Please, please, please. I don't understand any of these notes."

He frowns. I offer him my hand and he takes it. He stands up and is confused when I hold his face in my hands. I turn his neck to the side a little bit.

"What are you do- mm." I start kissing a trail along his neck.

"Stiles.." I murmur before kissing along his jawline.

"Uh huh?"

"Please. Help me.. and then I'll stay over after.."

"Fine, let me see them." I smile and let go of him. I jump on his bed and lean against the wall again. He follows.

I watch his face as he seems to grow more and more confused. "You know what? The first page is fine, but these-" He points at the other pages. "These aren't Lydia's notes."

"You gave me the wrong ones?"

He points to the bundles of numbers and letters on the page. "No. I gave you _Lydia's_ notes."

He says her name in a different tone and stares at me after.

I huff. "Banshee?"

Stiles nods. "These are the notes of a banshee." He picks up all of the papers and stacks them into a pile. "Probably important, and most likely, death related. Well, remind me to show these to Scott tomorrow."

I nod. "So I just wasted an hour, staring at jumbled numbers and letters."

"Don't worry, I can help you without the notes."

He picks up a pen but I flick it from him right away. I scoop all of my books onto the floor and then pull out my hair tie. Stiles stares at me like I have two heads.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush." I grab his face.

I lean forward but Stiles pulls back before I can reach his lips. "Woah, woah, woah. What.."

I pull his face towards mine, but he fights it. My hands flop to my sides.

"I thought you wanted me to help you study."

"No point now." I lean in again. He pulls back again. I frown at him. "Just-" He moves. "Baby, let me kiss you!" He dodges every attempt I make. "Are you doing this on purpose? Playing hard to get?" I raise my brows. "That's hot." I grab his face tight and smack a hard kiss against his mouth. He doesn't make a move to kiss back.

"Dude!"

"We're going to get distracted, you need to study."

"We still have 2 weeks until that test. Now for the love of g- kiss me."

His eyes widen at my whining. He knows I'm not the type to ever beg for kisses and I'm never this forward. But right now I just want to make out with my boyfriend.

"Y/N. If you don't study you're gonna fail."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"We can't keep getting distracted."

"I've been at it all day and all week. What's wrong with a little break?"

"Well, you missed a lot of classes last year, and I don't wanna be a senior without you."

I push him so that he falls against his pillows and stand up.

"Is this just an excuse?" I get a sudden feeling of insecurity, my anxious mind wandering. I cross my arms over my body. "To not kiss me?"

"What?" Stiles is on his feet now too.

"You don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Y/N, that's not-."

"God, I feel stupid." I reach for the door handle. "I was acting so needy an- and deperate.."

"That's not it!" I jump when Stiles is quickly beside me, pulling my hand away from the door. "You think I don't find you attractive!? You're gorgeous!"

"Then why do you keep dodging me? And don't say it's because of studying."

"It is. Don't you believe me? If you fail this test, you could get held back, and then you won't be a senior with me. And I want you to be, so we can sit next to each other in _every_ class. And we can graduate.. _together_."

"Okay. I get it. I'm sorry. Now give me back my hand so I can go study.. without distractions."

"So? You changed your mind on staying over."

"I don't want to burden you any longer with my ugly face." I mean it as a joke, but he takes it seriously.

"Why do you still think that?"

I open the door, intent on leaving. "I don't okay? I was just being silly when I said that. Now, I'll see you tomorrow."

I don't make it one step out of the door. Stiles slams it shut again.

He makes a low growling noise. "You're not going anywhere." He twists the lock on the door. "I'm gonna prove how much I'm attracted to you."

"Sti-."

He shuts me up by crashing his lips onto mine and pulling me backwards. He sits on the edge of the bed, while I'm situated between his legs. My neck is hunched over a little, causing my hair to fall around us like a veil. His hands are tightly circled around my waist.

He pulls away and then looks up at the shocked but happier expression I'm wearing.

"You." Still watching me, he reaches up for the buttons on _his_ shirt that I stole from him. Once he's done, he leaves the shirt open. I only have my bra underneath. "Are."

He places both of his hands on my hips. I feel goosebumps rise on my arms and legs. "Beautiful." 

When he says that last word, he throws himself backwards so that's he's lying on the bed face up. Having brought me with him, I'm now hovering above.

I giggle. "You are too."

He smiles and pulls me down to his lips again.

I pull back after only a short minute or two. My eagerness to spend the night with Stiles is back and so I start on his buttons. "You shouldn't be wearing one of these either."

"Really? Then get rid of it."

I smirk, then decide to ditch the buttons and grip his shirt. I tug as hard as I can and rip it open. "I hope that wasn't your favourite plaid."

Stiles scoffs. "I've got plenty. Now, come here, baby."


	16. ROCK CAKES

I lie in bed and check all of my social media accounts on my phone. Scrolling through endless tweets and Facebook posts about how bad the weather has been this week. Then through photos of classmates throwing up peace signs with their hands, and telling everyone in their caption about how happy they are to be going home. Going through Tumblr takes a little longer: getting caught up and staring at gifs and pictures of my favourite TV shows and characters.

When I'm done, I look at the time. _9:03pm_. Deciding to have an early night, I set down my phone. As I turn over, I smile at the fact that Saturday mornings do not require alarms.

-

I don't even get ten minutes of sleep before I hear the jingling sound of keys, followed by my front door opening.

_Intruder!?_

I leap out of bed and search my room for a weapon. I spot my lacrosse stick leaning against my wardrobe and grab that. As quietly as possible I creep down the staircase.

My heart picks up and I jump when I hear rattling plastic and then a small thump. I peek around the corner when I near the last step. All I see is darkness.

"Who are you!? What the hell are you doing in my house!?"

I wince at the sudden brightness when the click of a light switch is being pressed. When my eyes adjust, without hesitation I pounce down the last step and forward at the intruder. The person catches my weapon before it can touch them.

"What the hell are you doing Y/N?"

"Wha-?"

I allow myself to take in the figure towering above me now. I drop the stick. "Really!?"

"What?"

"Stiles. Where on earth did you get a key to my house!?"

"I had one made for Scott's and one for your house too."

"Why?!" I run my hands through my hair and then reach for the second light switch which allows me to see Stiles properly.

"In case of emergencies."

"And now is an emergency? I was sleeping."

He takes one step and he is in front of me, with his hands making their way onto my hips. He smiles sweetly and my heart flutters at the sight.

"Yes." He says simply. "I wanted to surprise you."

He points at the bag on the table. Inside, is a box of cake mix and a bunch of different sweets and decorations. "And you're always up so late."

I mirror his smile and rest my hands on his forearms. "Well, that's cute but, you could've texted."

"Would you have answered?"

"Yes.. No.. Probably not."

"Exactly." He leans forward and pecks my lips quickly. "Now come on, let's make some late night cakes."

"Sure. On one condition."

Stiles has already gotten everything out of the bag and is taking a bowl out of the cupboard. "What's that?"

"I'm really tired, so we need to be done in, like," I shrug. "..an hour."

He cuts open the cake mix with a pair of scissors and then dumps it into a bowl. "Two hours."

"One and a half."

He glances at me with a frown. "How about I just stay?"

"You'll let me sleep?" He nods. "And you won't _watch_ me sleep?" He nods again. "And no Star Wars while I'm sleeping?" He mimes a gasp playfully and then nods.

"Fine. Stay."

"Yes! Okay, then let's bake."

His eagerness cause me to slip out a giggle. "Why are you so excited about this?"

I grab a tray and start putting cake cases on to it.

"Why not?"

"It's just not our usual thing.."

He starts hand whisking the mixture. Somehow I missed him adding the other ingredients. "And what is our ' _usual thing_ '?"

"I don't know. Movies, studying together, gaming." I pause for a beat. "Sometimes we just make out on the sofa."

His eyes widen but it's in amusement. "Yes, well as lovely as they all sound, I thought we'd do something different this time. And if there's one thing you've yet to learn about me, it's that I am an excellent cook."

"Dude, you are using cake mix. It's practically done for you."

He picks up the empty mix box and throws it away. "I still have to put them in the oven.."

"Such a hard task."

"And watch them to make sure they don't burn.."

"There's a thing called a timer."

"And then decorate them to artistic perfection."

"You are _so_ not an artist."

"Excuse me?" He starts putting the mixture into each case and is done within a minute or two. "How dare you?"

-

The timer is down to three minutes and Stiles and I are sitting on the floor against the counter. "So.. Stiles."

"Hmm?"

"I want that key."

"What? Why?"

"We may be dating, but we're not living together, don't you think it's weird that you have and little piece of metal that allows you to come into my home at any moment.. whenever you please?"

"..no. I have it for safety, just in case."

"Come on, Stiles. Just give it to me."

I reach for the key in his pocket but he pushes my hand away and squeezes it into his own.

"Stiles!"

"Y/N."

I try to pry his hand open, one finger at a time. When I see him quickly glance at the timer, I push him backwards so he's laying on the tiles and pin down his arm. I get his hand open and swipe the key.

He tries to reach for it. "Babe, come on. I need it to keep you safe."

Something hits me hard in the chest whenever he calls me _babe_ and I pause. He flips us so that now I'm laying on the floor and he is above me, taking the keys back once again. I frown at him, trying to seem as serious as possible. However, the look is immediately wiped away when my shirt is being pulled up slightly. I start to feel those butterflies, but when I look up at Stiles, he is smirking.

 _No._ "Stiles don't."

At this he start to wiggle his fingers along my skin, tickling me. I thrash around and laugh like an idiot.

"Stop- stop. Stiles- Stiles, I'll pee."

"Ew." He stops and helps me back into a sitting position. "Oh no."

"What?"

"You don't smell that?"

I lift my head and sniff the air. My nose is filled with the smell of burning. "Jeez!"

Stiles quickly stands, switches off the oven and pulls out a tray full of.. rocks.

They are completely burnt and most definitely not edible. "What did I say? You are no cook."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Hey, moody. It's not my fault you got distracted."

He huffs and throws them straight into the trash. "I just wanted us to cook together. And maybe have a little decorating competition."

"Oh, you are such a cheesy dumbass. C'mere." I open my arms for him and he falls into my hug. "Thank you."

We pull away and he looks confused.

"The cakes maybe be burnt but there is still a comfy bed full of blankets and pillows in my room that awaits us."

"Hm. True."

"Let's go. We'll tidy up in the morning."


	17. EVENING STROLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested; blueiero (WattPad user)
> 
> -
> 
> Dialogue Prompts;  
> #13 - "Here, take my jacket."  
> #2 - Have you lost your mind!?"  
> #1 - "Make me!"

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

I walk slowly along the path, enjoying the quiet. It's just past nine at night. The wind is soft and barely brushes my face. I feel goosebumps on my arms and legs.

I look up at the starry sky and close my eyes for a few seconds. The slight chill feels incredible.

When I lower my head again, I wonder what time it is. I reach for my back pocket, in search of my phone, but I don't find it. May be it's a good thing. What's the point in going out for fresh air if I'm going to be looking at my phone every two minutes?

I decide to carry on walking, just until I hit the corner, then I'll turn around. I lift my head to the sky again and close my eyes.

-

 ** _Stiles'_ ** ** ** ** _POV_ **

New message; _Scotty_

 _Dude. Malia AND Liam are gone. If you see_ _them_ _, call me!_ _Make sure Y/N is_ _safe_ _._

_-_

_Great_.

It's a full moon and there's a werewolf _and_ a were coyote on the loose.

My mind paints a perfect picture of my girlfriend. Sat at home, reading a book or watching a movie. I text her, just in case Scott hasn't yet.

-

New text; _My babe <3_

 _Heeyyy_ _. Did you get a text from Scott? Full moon is out and our friends are out causing trouble. Text me back so_ _I_ _know_ _you're_ _inside, and safe! X_

-

I'm so used to immediate replies, that it worries me when just five minutes have gone by.

-

New text; _My babe <3_

_Hello! Did you get my last text? I'm hoping you're not replying means you're asleep. If so, goodnight.. if not, answer meeee! X_

_-_

New text; _My babe! <3_

_Wait. You never fall asleep without texting me goodnight first! Where are you? Are you at home?_

_-_

New text; _My babe! <3_

_Yooo! Insane moon driven supernatural creatures are roaming the streets right now! Where are you!?_

_-_

New text; _My babe! <3_

 _I texted your Mum and she says you went for a walk!?_ **_Have you lost your mind!?_ ** _I'm worried. call me!_

_-_

New text; _My babe! <3_

_I'm coming to find you!_

-

I run towards her house. My heart is pounding in my chest.

The second I reach the door, Y/N's Mum opens it. "Stiles? I told you she went for a walk."

"Where? How long ago did she leave?"

"I don't know.. half hour or so? What's going on?"

"Malia and Liam broke their chains again."

Her eyes widen. "Oh! Oh no."

"I'll find her, okay? I'll bring her home!"

"Thank you, honey. Please hurry up."

"Of course, Mrs Y/L/N!"

-

When I see Y/N walking a few feet ahead of me, I start running. "Y/N!"

She turns around as I reach her, and we crash into one another.

-

_** Y/N's  ** ** POV ** _

"Stiles! Babe! Hi." I throw my arms around my boyfriend's neck. "Come 'ere!"

I grab his face and stand on my toes. I purse my lips but he turns his head away.

"What? No kiss?"

"What are you doing out here!?"

I frown. "What do you mean? I just felt like getting out for some fresh air-"

"Are you crazy? **Here, take my jacket.** It's cold."

He peels off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I accept gratefully, and catch the scent of his aftershave on it.

"Did you get my texts?"

"Oh. No. I forgot my phone, what's wrong?"

"Liam broke from his chains. So did Malia. And since it's a full moon, they're probably both going crazy right now."

"Oh crap. Well, I'm fine. I know how to take care of myself."

Stiles rubs my shoulders. "I know you do, but it's still not safe."

"They're our friends. They wouldn't hurt us."

"Who knows what they'll do when the moon is full. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Why?"

"Did I not just explain?"

"I was having a really nice walk. Maybe you should **make me,** hm?"

"Please. Y/N, I was worried sick when your Mum said you were out here. Let's just go."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, fine. But can I come to yours? You can just text my Mum to tell her I'm safe."

"Alright. Come on then."

Stiles grabs my hand and we weave our fingers together. He walks quickly, and it takes only a few minutes to reach his house. Stiles let's us in and we head up to his room. He sits on the bed and I plop down into his desk chair.

"Y/N?"

"Hm?"

"Please be more careful. I was really worried." He rubs his hands together.

When I look at his sad, serious eyes, all I want to do is cuddle him.

Make him feel better. So I do.

I sit next to him and wrap my arms around his middle. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I promise. Okay?"

"And take your phone everywhere."

"Sure."

"Liam and Malia may be our friends, but when the full moon is out.."

I interrupt him. "I know, I know. Thanks for being my savior."

I kiss his cheek and I finally see a smile spread over his face. He kisses my cheek in return.

"But can we go for a nice, long walk tomorrow?"

"I guess so. As long as Malia and Liam are fine. I actually should probably go and help him find them since I know you're safe now."

Stiles moves to stand up. Then there is a buzzing on his bedside table. I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Wait. Don't go yet." I reach for Stiles' phone, unlocking it and checking for new messages.

-

New message: _Scotty_

_Stiles, we found them. Had some help from Argent._ _They're_ _both back at mine_

_-_

I show the text to Stiles and he visibly relaxes. "Thank the lords."

He takes the phone out of my hand and puts it back. Then he pulls us backwards so that we both fall on to his bed. He shuffles closer and cuddles me. I happily return the gesture. 

-

_**I'm** _ _**not sure on the ending.** _   
_**Sorry if** _ _**it's** _ _**bad** _ **_._ **


	18. MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally (on WattPad) split into 4 separate parts. I've decided to just put them together on here...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Y/F/D; Your Favourite Drink

_ **Y/N's** **POV** _

I sit up with a jolt. Leaning on one elbow, I take in my surroundings. I'm alone. There are machines beeping quietly, every few seconds. I'm wearing a blue gown, and I'm covered in an itchy, pale blanket.

_Hospital?_

The back of my head hurts. I reach up to touch it, and I can feel a jagged line under my hair.

"Oh, you're awake."

I jump at the familiar voice. "M- Melissa?"

She walks over with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey, Y/N. How are you feeling?" She strolls over, smiling. Gently, she lays a hand on my arm and strokes her thumb there for a moment. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"Mm- uh, my- my head hurts."

She jots something down on her paper. "Well, that's to be expected. Anything else? You had a few scrapes here and there."

"No. No- not really."

"Okay. The worst of the damage was done to your head, and your left leg. Any pain there?"

I look down at my leg. It's wrapped in a blue cast with writing scribbled all over it. Names, hearts, little stars and lots of kisses. "I don't really feel it.. h-how long was I.. out?"

Melissa obviously notices my panic. She smiles sweetly. "Two days. Not too long. Do you remember what happened?"

I wrack my brain for the something.. anything I can remember.

Images flash through my mind.

"Yeah." I gulp. "I was in an accident. A blue jeep."

"Is that all?"

I nod and Melissa gulps.

-

A few minutes later, after Melissa has checked me over, I start to feel a little calmer. All I can think is how glad I am that I was saved. That someone found me in time.

"Y/N. Hey." Someone walks in with a balloon covering their face.

"Lydia?"

She moves the balloon, placing it by the door and smiles brightly. "Hello gorgeous. I'm so happy you're okay. We were all so worried."

"Thanks. I'd like to think a sore head and a broken leg is pretty lucky."

"Yes, well, I'd rather you had no injuries at all. But.. at least you're here!" She wonders over to the empty seat next to my bed. "Now, I brought you some clothes for whenever you're allowed out."

"Thanks, Lyds. You're the best."

"I know." She sits down and pulls out a card. After handing it to me, she grabs my hand. "This is for you too. And I also signed your cast somewhere."

"Thank you. Is Scott around? I don't remember much after the crash, but I know I was on my way to help him when.. you know, when it happened."

"Wait. What did you say?"

I frown. "I was on my way to help Scott?"

"No, no. Before that."

"I was driving-"

"You said, 'I'? Y/N, you weren't the one-"

At that moment Scott walks in, a concerned look plastered over his face.

"Y/N!" He rushes over.

-

_ **Stiles** **'** **POV** _

I don't understand why they've kept me in my room for so long. I have a few cuts and bruises.

That's it.

 _Let me out_.

I need to see my girl.

-

I run into Melissa in the hallway, Lydia is close behind.

"Woah, Stiles! You need to go back to your room."

"I'm fine. Look, please just let me see her!"

Lydia chips in. "Scott is talking to her right now. I don't know that it's a good idea to overwhelm her too much."

"Why has everyone seen her but me? I'm her damn boyfriend!"

Melissa puts her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, okay. She's okay. You can see her after Scott. Just as long as you go back to your room afterwards."

"Okay. Thanks." I walk past her and head for Y/N's room.

"Wait. Stiles! Scott isn't out of there yet."

"Seriously?" I stare at Melissa but she doesn't give in, frowning back at me. "Fine!"

I slide down the wall and land on the floor.

-

Scott is only in there for a few minutes longer, but it feels like a lifetime.

"Okay, come on." Melissa curls a finger and leads me to the room.

She walks in first.

-

_ **Y/N's** **POV** _

Melissa comes back just after Scott has left me with another card, and a cuddly wolf toy. He said he'd brought it as a joke.. a terrible one.

"Stiles is here to see you."

"What?"

"Stiles. He's been waiting for a while."

I frown. " _Stiles_?"

Melissa looks confused. She holds up a hand to the boy standing in the doorway. She walks over and when she reaches me, she whispers.

"Honey, do you remember who was driving the jeep?"

"I was."

"Oh. Y/N, you weren't driving. You were the passenger. Stiles Stilinski was driving. I think the bump on your head has given you a memory block."

"Really? He- is he my friend too?"

"Actually, he was your boy-"

-

_ **Stiles** **'** **POV** _

Standing at the door, Melissa probably thinks I can't hear her.

_I can._

It's breaking my heart to hear these words, but I don't want to scare Y/N. As much as it kills me to know that she doesn't remember me, I can't freak her out. I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

Before Melissa can finish her sentence, I run into the room and stop her. "Best friend! That's me. Stiles. Your bestie."

I sit down slowly and look over Y/N's body. I want to cry at the sight of her injured leg. "Hey, Y/N."

Melissa must have realized my reasoning for not telling Y/N the truth. She has left the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Hey. I'm sorry."

I raise my hand, with intent on holding hers. But, then I realise that it may be an odd gesture, so I pretend to scratch my neck instead. "Sorry?"

"That I can't seem to remember you."

"It's.. It's okay."

"It's weird that I can remember Lydia.. and Scott, but not you."

"Yeah.. it is." I feel tears start to tickle at my eyes. I quickly try to find a distraction. I see a marker pen on the bedside table.

"Mind if I sign your cast?"

She smiles. "No, of course not."

I uncap the pen and sign it, ' _Stiles :) x_ '.

"Oh, uh.. I've put a kiss there. Sorry."

"Isn't that what besties do?"

"I suppose."

**\---**

_** Y/N's  ** ** POV ** _   
_** Day 1 ** _

"Stiles? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I convinced Melissa to let me come and see you again."

"Oh. Well, that's nice. Though, I'm not sure there was any point. There's nothing to do."

Stiles walks farther in to the room. He takes a seat. "Maybe we could get a board game."

I stare at him with one brow raised. "There's a reason they are called _board_ games, Stiles."

He chuckles. "I don't know then. I was just staring at walls in my own room. It's so dull. I don't even know why I have to stay there, I'm fine."

"The accident wasn't pretty.. according to what I've been told. The doctors just want to make sure we are okay."

"Mm. Well, I can't wait to get out of here."

-

_** Day 2 ** _

"Back again?"

"Of course." Stiles sits in the chair by my bed again. Just like yesterday. This time he has brought a rucksack with him.

"What's in there?"

"I have some headphones and a splitter. I thought we could listen to some music.. Or watch Stars Wars. I have it downloaded on to my phone."

"Star Wars, really?"

"Do not judge me, Y/N!"

"Can we do music instead?"

He pulls out two pairs of headphones and hands me a set. "Of course."

-

_** Day 3 ** _

Stiles walks into my room with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Woah. You okay?"

"Ugh." He groans and flops down into his seat. "Melissa said I can go. I just have to come back in a few weeks for a check up or whatever."

I laugh. "Didn't you want to leave?"

"Yeah, but.. what about you?"

"I have to stay for a while longer. You know, because of my head. And I'm kind of worried about using crutches."

"No.. I just, I mean-"

"What?"

"Nothing." Stiles shuffles in his seat. He does it for a while.

"Yo, Stile-"

He cuts me off. "I'm still gonna come and visit you, alright! Every damn day."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do. Your my.. your my best friend. I wanna be here for you."

-

_** Day 4 ** _

"Hello!"

"Hi!" I slowly shuffle around on the bed. Then, I carefully lift my bandaged leg so that it dangles over the edge with the other. "Have you seen some of the drawings on my cast?"

I point to a drawing of a pair of eyes. They are coloured red.

"Scott?"

"Yeah. I mean, what are people gonna think if they see that?"

"That you're a psycho who believes in the supernatural world, that is actually real, even though most people think it's make believe, _even_ though there are creepy things happening constantly right under their noses and they never seem to notice?"

I blink at him. He shrugs. "I'm gonna blame my head wound on not understanding what you just said."

Stiles takes his seat and looks over my cast. "Are those chemical symbols?"

"That would be Lydia."

"I is Iodine, uh, Lv is-?"

"Livermorium, and U is Uranium. I looked them up."

"So it spells 'I Lv U'. As in 'I love you'."

I nod. "Yeah. Sweet, right?"

"Pretty cool, yeah."

Stiles starts searching through his bag afterwards. He mutters something under his breath, but I don't catch it.

-

_** Stiles ** ** '  ** ** POV ** _

I look at the symbols once more.

'I Lv U'

I look down at my bag when I feel the tingles at the corners of my eyes. I start rummaging around for nothing in particular.

"I love you too." I mutter under my breathe.

-

When I get home that night, I go straight up to my room. I drop on to my bed and squeeze my hands together. The tears start falling.

I hear my Dad's footsteps follow me up. He sits next to me and pats a hand on my shoulder.

"Is she ever going to remember me, Dad?"

"I hope so, Stiles. I hope so."

"This is torture. What if she never does."

"Come on. You can't think that way. It'll be fine, in the end, you'll see."

"Thanks, Dad."

-

_** Y/N's  ** ** POV ** _   
_** Day 5 ** _

I wait all day for Stiles. Every time I hear someone walk past my room, I am hoping it's him. But, it never is, and when it strikes midnight, I decide to give up and go to sleep.

-

_** Stiles' POV ** _

I scribble out a note to Y/N. After the 'I Lv U' thing yesterday, I just feel sad. The fact that she doesn't remember us, _together_ , it's killing me.

Of course, the only part of this note that is true, is the homework stuff..

-

_** Day 6 ** _

I knock on the door to Y/N's room.

"That Melissa?"

I walk in, biting my nails. "Uh, no."

"Stiles. You usually just walk straight in."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you wanted me here."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"My note."

"Oh, yeah.. Lydia came this morning and said you left it at reception. What about it?"

I frown. "You're.. not mad?"

She starts giggling. I find myself smiling at the sound. "Of course not. You don't have to come everyday, I told you."

I lean on the back of my chair. "I want to though." I think for a few seconds, and then gulp before saying, "..you mean a lot to me."

She tilts her head a little and smiles. "I wish I could remember you properly.. all of our memories together, because I know you mean a lot to me too. I just have this feeling like.. we were so close but I just can't remember."

At that moment, I decide I'm going to do anything I can to try and trigger a memory in Y/N. If I can get her to remember a date we'd been on, or a moment.. or something..

Maybe she'd remember we were more than friends. Maybe she'd remember how _in love_ we were..

-

_** Day 7 ** _

"So, Y/N, before we have a time battle on solitaire.. I have a present for you."

Her eyes light up. "Ooh. What is it?"

I pull out a can of Y/F/D and hand it to her. "Here you go." I take out another. "One for me too."

"Aw, thanks."

She opens the can and takes a sip. I watch as she drinks, and her eyes widen. "What? No good?"

"No, it's amazing. My favourite." She licks her lips and drinks some more.

"I know. I used to bring us a can each of this to school.. every day."

"You did?"

I nod.

She points at me, then at herself. "That's best friend goals right there."

I smile, but I mentally cross a box in my, 'ways to trigger her memories' list.

This may take some time.

\---

**_Stiles' POV_ **   
_ **D** **ay 8** _

-

"Y/N?"

When I walk in to an empty room, I immediately start to panic. I drop my bag on her bed and run back out again.

"Melissa! _Melissa!?_ "

I start walking quickly through the corridor when I see Scott's Mum.

She turns around, and stops me when I reach her. "Careful! Please. You can't run around a hospital like that-"

"Where's Y/N? She's not in her room. Is she okay? What happened?"

"Stiles, calm down. She's fine."

I blow out a breathe. "She is? Where is she?"

Melissa points to the entrance of the hospital. "She wanted to get some air. A nurse took her out on a wheelchair. Okay?"

I take another deep breath and sigh in relief. "Okay, okay, okay. Sorry. I just saw her empty room.. and my mind just went to the worst case scenario."

"It's alright. I get it."

-

I sit down on one of the waiting room chairs and stare at the door. When Y/N appears, being pushed by a nurse, I walk over.

"Stiles is here! Hello!"

"As always. May I?" The nurse smiles and let's go of the handles. I wheel Y/N back to her room.

-

"Here we are. Do you, uh- need help getting up?"

"Um, no. Just help me balance, please."

"Alright.. yeah."

I offer Y/N my hand. She takes it without hesitation. She places one on the bed and pushes herself into a standing position. She then hops in a little semi circle. When her back aligns with the mattress, she raise her brow at me.

I frown. "Hm?"

"I can take it from here."

Her eyes dart to my hand, which is still squeezing hers tightly. "Oh. Sorry."

When she tugs her hand free, it's like it happens in slow motion.

I mentally tell myself to not get upset over this tiny, but huge detail.

She lays both of her hands on either side of her and jumps up. "I hate this cast."

-

_ **Y/N's** **POV** _   
_ **Day 9** _

"So today I thought we could have a little picnic."

I scoff at Stiles' suggestion. "I can't leave the hospital, babe. How's that gonna work?"

Stiles spits out the water he was sipping. "W-what?"

"I said I can't leave-"

"No. No, no, no. You said.. 'babe'."

I frown. "Me and Lydia call each other that all the time. Is that not something we did?"

"Uh- yea- I mean.. no. We didn't."

"Sorry if it offended you then."

"No! I mean.. not at all. Let's just get back to the, uh- picnic. I thought we could just do it here."

Stiles takes out some food from his bag. Strawberries. Oreos. Pringles. Then a tub of grapes.

"I'm gonna get fat lying here and eating crap."

Stiles laughs. "Never. You're gorgeous. And the fruit is healthy, so."

"Gorgeous? Really?"

-

"You know.. You did this for me once."

I look at Stiles, smiling. "I did?"

"For my birthday. We went and had a picnic. You even brought me a cake. Sang to me.. everything."

I giggle. "I was that cheesy? Really?"

He nods. Then it goes silent for a few seconds. I glance at Stiles a few times. Then I close my eyes. I try for a few minutes, to remember that day. All I can picture is what Stiles described.

I open my eyes again and sigh loudly.

"Okay?"

I glance at Stiles again. "Yeah.. fine."

-

_ **Day 10** _

"So, my Dad took my jeep to get fixed."

I gulp. "It's fixable?"

"Yes. Thank the lords."

"I feel like I should pay towards the damage."

"Why? I was driving."

"I was still there though. Probably talking your ear off, or singing loudly."

"Actually, we were arguing about which way was quickest to get to Scott."

I laugh. Then stop. "Who got to him in the end?"

"Uh.. Derek went to help him. That's what I'm told. I only remember calling for an ambulance, then waking up here."

"Thanks for that. I haven't been told much about the accident."

"No? Well, that's all I remember. Getting in the jeep, arguing, crash.. pain.. then I saw you unconscious so I called for an ambulance. Then I guess I blacked out too."

-

_ **Day 11** _

"What should we do today, Miss Y/N?"

I peel my tired eyes open and look at Stiles in the doorway. "Hi."

He pads over, taking his usual seat. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired. Melissa showed me how to use the crutches."

"Did you fall?" Stiles laughs lightly, and I join in.

"No, I was fine. But, we went around the whole building." I point at my bedside counter, which has new cards and a vase of flowers on it. "Then I had Lydia, Scott, Derek, Malia, basically every one of my friends visit."

Stiles nods along as I explain. His hand hovers over mine, but then he plants it on the bed sheet.

I frown. "Are you okay?"

"I know you said you were just tired, but I just had a bad memory. That's all."

I grab his hand before he can move it away. "What? Tell me. I want to know."

He sighs. "Just this one time that you got really sick. You looked like this. Tired, so tired. Except you also were as pale as a ghost. You had some type of dangerous flu. I wasn't allowed near you.. for days."

"I remember that, actually."

Stiles shrugs. "Well, should I leave you be then?"

"No, stay. You just got here. And I like you coming to see me every day." I pat the bed. Stiles' eyes widen. "I'm still tired, so you can just sleep here with me."

"Uh- I'll just take the chair then."

"No. That can't be comfortable."

"But- how? I don't wanna hurt you.."

"Just lie next to me, idiot. I'm sure we've slept over each other's houses before. Right?"

Stiles snorts suddenly. He looks deep in thought for a moment, a smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"No, uh, nothing."

He proceeds to climb on to the bed. He keeps his distance as he lays his head on one of the pillows.

"Can you cuddle me? I'm so cold."

"Uh- sure.. I, uh.." He shuffles closer, but still not too close.

I reach back for one of his arms and pull it around, so that he's holding me. From somewhere deep in my stomach, I feel tingles rise. Up through to my shoulders, and down my arms.

I furrow my brows when I close my eyes and remember something.

A cold night where Stiles and I had slept together like this before. Only, in my memory, he is much more comfortable about it.

Whereas now, I can feel his hands shaking slightly against mine.

-

_ **Day 12** _

"I've brought you a comfier blanket, and some extra pillows."

"Is this your way of saying that you didn't like the cuddling, Stiles?"

He chuckles. Then he rolls the blanket in to a ball and throws it. I catch it before it can hit me.

"You missed."

"I won't next time."

"I'm injured!"

"So?"

I fake a gasp and he laughs.

-

"So.. Stiles. I should be allowed to go in a couple of days. Melissa says I'll be getting my cast changed soon and then I can leave."

"Awesome!"

"My question is; how behind am I on homework?"

"You're worried about homework?"

"I want good grades! Lay it on me, how much crap do I have to get done. Am I gonna need to lock myself in my room?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope. I already did it."

"Did what?"

"Your homework. Our teachers gave Scott work for me and you. But I did both, so you wouldn't have to."

"I don't know if I should thank you, or hate you for possibly getting me low marks."

"It was mostly Science and Math. I'm.. decent at both, don't worry. Plus, what are study buddies for?"

"Thank you." I grin at him. "You're amazing!"

"Our study sessions were always quite eventful you know."

"You mean boring?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Either we would buckle down and write 8 page essays or.. we'd make o- make.. um, we'd make food and end up watching Netflix."

\---

_ **Day 13** _

"Stiles. Will you tell me more about.. us?"

"You mean tell you about our-"

I interrupt him. "Memories. Yes. I want to know more. It's so strange how we get on so well, but I can't remember a thing about us being together." I take a breath. I'm sat up, leaning against my pillows. "I can remember everything.. but nothing has you in it. Your my best friend.."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

I freeze for a moment.

Do I want to know everything?

A specific, standout memory?

Yes.

"Tell me about the moment we became best friends."

\--

_** Stiles' POV ** _

"I can do that. But can you wait until tomorrow? I need to get home."

"Uh- yeah, okay."

I leave the room straight away and walk home.

All night I think about whether or not I should seize this opportunity to just tell her who we really are to each other.

-

I decide that this is it. I'm not going to tell her how we became 'best friends'.

I'm going to blurt it out. Tell her that we aren't friends. Tell her that we're a couple.

A puppy-love-sick couple.

-

_ **Day 14** _

The second I enter her room, I burst into an apology. "I'm so sorry for running off so suddenly yesterday. I had to think about some things.. uh, you'll understand in a while."

"Okay." She whispers. "It's fine."

I sit on my chair and grab her hand. She squeezes mine back, probably nervous to learn these memories that her brain has decided to forget.

"Okay. I will tell you. But, you have to promise you will listen. You can't say anything until I'm done. Okay?"

She looks confused, but agrees nonetheless. "Promise."

I take a deep breath. "You and I, Y/N, we are more than best friends."

"Wha-?"

I hold up a single finger. "Shush. You promised. I know this is maybe.. a shock. But, we're together, Y/N. You and I are a couple."

Her mouth opens and close again a few times. Her eyes have widened. Then I see her jump.

I'm about to ask why when I hear Melissa's voice.

"Sorry!" I turn around to see Scott's mum standing in to doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back a bit later."

She quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I turn back to Y/N. "That was.. awkward."

She nods. "Stiles.. why did no one tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She flashes her eyes at me. "Oh. Right. Um. They didn't want to overwhelm you. Or make you feel guilty for remembering everyone else and not.. not.."

"You."

"Yeah."

She straightens herself up. I'm surprised to notice that her hand is still tucked in mine. "Stiles.. you.. god.. how long, how long were we dating?"

"Almost 4 years." I smile at the thought.

"This must have killed you. It must still be. Having your girlfriend right in front of you but, she.. _I_ can't remember who you are. This is.. horrible."

I watch her eyes brim with tears. "No. Y/N. This is we didn't want you to know unless you remembered yourself. We didn't want you to feel like this."

"It's so unfair to you though."

"I'm okay, Y/N. It hurts a little. But I'm just happy that you are okay."

I wipe a tear from her cheek.

"But I'm not okay.. not now. I _need_ to remember, Stiles."

-

_ **Y/N's POV** _

I grip Stiles' hand harder and tug him closer to me. "Please. Help me remember you. Please, help me remember."

I find myself reaching for his neck. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer.

Stiles reacts by holding himself up with one hand on the bed. The other is ghosting over my stomach, as I'm still half laying, half sitting in the hospital bed.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, as I pull him closer and closer to my face.

"Trying to remember you."

I finally attach my lips to his. The second they touch, butterflies explode in my stomach, and memories flood my brain.

When I pull away from him, it feels like I've woken up from a dream. Everything comes flooding back to me. I remember the day we met, the day we started dating. I remember every kiss, every argument and every 'I love you'.

"Y/N?" I hear my boyfriend's voice pull me out of my thoughts.

I slowly open my eyes to look at Stiles. He is sitting back in his chair again, watching me.

"Are you okay?"

I choke on a sob and tears start to fall from my eyes. "Stiles."

He leaps forward, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling me into him. "You're okay. What is it?"

When I shuffle around, he lets go. "I remember."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Stiles' eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. It all came rushing back after kissed you."

Stiles laughs, relieved. "Well, Deaton did say once that we were-"

"Each other's anchors."

Stiles and I grin at each other when I finish his sentence.

"I love you." He blurts out.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I forgot."

Stiles wraps me in another hug. "It wasn't your fault."

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me again. I've missed you so much."

Stiles leans in close. "I've missed you even more, babe."

He closes the distance, relaxing into the kiss this time.

-

I suck in a breath. I jump into a sitting position on the bed.

Stiles stirs from beside me. He sits up as well.

"What? Y/N?" He wraps my hand up in both of his. "You're... shaking. What's wrong?"

"I just.. um.." I take a steadying breath. "After we crashed.. I remember now, I woke, for a moment and I saw.. I saw you lying there. On the ground, covered in blood. It just, popped into my head. Oh god!"

Stiles squeezes my hand to get my attention. I look at him sadly. "It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay. It's over now."

"You could have died."

"So could you... but it's all over now. Okay? I'll never let anything happen to you again."

I smile, calming down a little. "You always are great at making me feel better. Like that time I had that horrible flu. You couldn't come and see me.. so you called, or Skyped, every day."

I have never seen Stiles smile so brightly.

"You remember that?"

"I told you, everything came back."

"I tried to.. kind of, trigger your memories by mentioning that the other night."

"I know."

Stiles lays back down. I follow him, falling into his warm hold.

He whispers into my hair. "I thought I'd lost you, you know. That you'd forgotten me forever."

"Never. A connection like ours can't be beaten by a little memory blockage."

I feel Stiles plant a kiss on the back of my head. "God, I love you so much."

"You too, Stilinski."

-

**Not** **sure** **about this. But it took forever (like, over a year) for me to write all 4 parts, so** **I** **hope you like it!**


	19. PARTY CRASHER

_** Y/N's POV ** _

"Lydia, I really don't want to go to this party."

"Oh, come on. It's going to be fine. We'll have a drink, eat some junk food, and you'll have a chance to flirt a little with _you-know-who_."

She winks and nudges my arm.

"Lord Voldemort?"

She raises her brows at me. "Seriously? You are such a nerd. You _know_ who I mean."

"Well, there will be no flirting. I can promise you that."

"Fine. But at least try and have some fun. For me?" She bats her eyelashes. "We're going to be seniors next year and we won't get much time for parties."

I huff. "Okay, fine. Just don't ditch me-."

Lydia disappears ahead and swings the door open.

I follow after her, but she has already made herself scarce by the time I'm inside. "-Please? Never mind then."

I scan the room for any one of my friends. Anyone I can hang out with so I'm not alone at the same party as my crush.

Scott is talking to the twins by the drinks table, and I spot Lydia again. She is sitting on the kitchen counter, talking to a group of girls I have no idea the names of. I'm about to walk over when I see Stiles cross her path.

"Stiles! Hi!" I shout his name much louder than I had intended.

He turns around and it feels like a movie scene. Everything slows down and I drown out any other sound around me.

He flashes a toothy smile and waves. I already feel my knees weaken. A blush spreads over my cheeks, so I look down at my feet. I push a piece of my hair back behind my ear. When I look back up, the sight I am met with makes my heart drop. Time seems to speed up again and I don't know how to react.

Heather grabs Stiles by his shoulders, pulls him close and then whispers something. She starts to move her face closer to his, and that's when I bolt. I turn around and run outside.

-

I only make it as far as the sidewalk, where I sink down. I stare into the distance, not really focusing on anything. The image of Heather and Stiles stays in my mind, and a tear slips down my face.

I momentarily wonder if being upset is okay. After all, we aren't dating, it's not like he cheated and he has no idea that I even like him.

That doesn't stop the pain of what I saw though.

I only sit for seconds before I hear footsteps behind me.

"Y/N?" Scott sits down next to me.

I turn to him, letting more tears fall. He pulls his sleeve over his thumb and uses the fabric to wipe under my eyes.

I sniffle. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

" _Right_. Like you didn't see that.. display in there." I scoff. "I can't be here anymore. I'm gonna go-"

"Wait!" As I get up to leave, Scott follows, catching my elbow. "Y/N.. I was never suppose to tell you this, but you know that Stiles likes you too, right?"

"Sure."

Scott squeezes my arm to get me to look at him properly. "I mean it. Would I lie to you? My best friend."

I shuffle. "Well.. did he- did he _actually_ tell you that?"

Scott nods. "He's liked you since that day you gave him your spare pen in chemistry class. The first day he laid eyes on you. And those are his exact words."

A smile tugs at my lips, and Scott chuckles.

My expression changes again when I remember what I just saw. I frown. "Then why? Why did he kiss _her_?"

Scott frowns. "He didn't. Heather just.. kind of.. pounced on him. He sort of just froze up, and then tried to push her away."

"Are you sure? Because if he likes her I-"

Scott explains a bit more, interrupting me. "He saw you leave and I told him I'd talk to you. He's probably nervous as hell, just waiting to give you an explanation in there."

He gestures to the house with his thumb. "Look, Y/N. Stiles, when you aren't around, talks about you _constantly_ _._ Honestly, sometimes it gets annoying."

Scott places his hands on my arms and looks me in the eyes. "He's too worried to admit how he feels. Says he doesn't want to ruin your friendship if you didn't feel the same. So- so maybe you should."

I feel that familiar blush creep over me again. "Okay... but what am I suppose to say, I'm not exactly great with words.. or feelings either."

Scott smirks and turns my body so that I'm facing the house again. "There _are_ other ways to let him know. You don't have to use words."

My eyes widen. Then I take a deep breath and wipe at my eyes. "Alright. You know what? I'm gonna do it."

Scott grins widely. "Want some chap stick first?"

I let out a snort and smack Scott on the arm. We both laugh. I give him a brief hug and thank him.

-

I push the door open. Scott pats me on the shoulder and then brushes past me, but not before whispering a, "good luck".

He joins Lydia and the twins in the kitchen.

I search the room once again.

This time when I spot Stiles, he is being unwillingly dragged away by Heather. She tries to push him towards the cellar door. His discomfort is clear as he looks around the room hastily, probably searching for help.

I try to ignore the chatter and loud music, and hone in on what they are saying.

"..My first.. I know you.. too.." _Heather_.

"I'm sorry.. I.. But I like.. -one else.." _Stiles_.

I don't hear every word, but I get the jist. That's when I decide to make my move. I wall forwards, heading straight towards them.

-

I tap Heather on the shoulder. She turns around with wide eyes and opens her mouth to speak. Before she can though, I take her hand and pull it away from Stiles' arm. "Excuse me please."

She backs away, gasping dramatically. "Excuse me? Excuse you!"

I turn to her one more time. "He's not interested! Can't you see he's uncomfortable!"

I turn to Stiles as she walls away muttering, and look up at him.

He visibly gulps. "Y/N.. what happened.. before, please let me explain-"

"Shh."

I reach up on my toes and circle my arms around his neck. I pull his head down towards my lips. Before I make a move, I wait a few seconds, to make sure he wants me too. He shakily lifts his hand and cups my jaw.

I smile and then after a breath of air, I kiss him.

At first, he doesn't react much. He stays still for a few moments.

My eyes pop open and I start to get nervous. My arms loosen up and I start to pull back, but then I'm surprised by what Stiles does next.

His arms move to snake around my waist, and he pulls me closer. He starts to move his lips in time with mine. I smile into him as he lifts me off of the ground.

After a minute or so, he breaks the kiss. I hear him let out a breath and then he sets me on my feet. We both start to laugh.

"That was.." Stiles' eyes wander over my face. "I'm sorry."

"No need for that. Scott told me everything."

" _Everything_?" Stiles squints, brows raised.

I smile. "Everything."

I run my hands down to his waist and hug into his side.

He squeezes back. "I've wanted to tell you. Many times."

"But you wouldn't have. Right? Me either. Until I saw.. _her_ all over you. I- I couldn't just- I had to tell you somehow."

He smirks. Then frowns and starts to fidget. I feel his fingers drum on my back gently. "What?"

"I just- are we like- are we _dating_ now or- do.. do you want to-"

"Stiles." I tighten my hold on him to get his attention. When he looks down, I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes we're now dating?"

I nod. He smiles sweetly at me.

"Now.. Stiles. As my, now: _boyfriend_ _,_ I think you should walk me home." I release my hold on him. "I hate parties."

He takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. "Me too."

-

As we walk down the street towards my house, our hands linked together like a puzzle, I see Scott leaving too.

He does a double take before lifting his fist in the air and smiling. "Finally!"


	20. NEW STUDENT

** _Y/N's_ ** ** _POV_ **

I glance down at my class schedule which is balancing atop of all my books. Last lesson of a long, first day - biology. I take a mental note of the door number, then I flip through my planner for the school map. It takes me a minute before I realise that I've lost it. I look around the hallway. The bell rings and I jump. Students walk, jog and run to their classes, while I stand against the wall.

"Uh, excuse me-"  
"Could you help m-"  
"Biology- where is-"

I try to ask for help, but I don't get an answer. Being the new kid is like being invisible. Nobody knows you, or cares to help you. I sigh and look around once more.

A tall, lean boy in a red and black plaid shirt catches my eye. He wears a grey hoodie over the shirt. He shuffles around in his locker, closes it and then starts to walk my way.

 _He looks_ _friendly_ _enough_ , I think to myself.

I meet him half way, nervous, but desperate not to miss a class on my first day. "Excuse me?"

He looks at me once, looks away, then looks back and points to himself, questioning; _me?_

I nod. "Could you help me? Please?"

He smiles and pauses. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know yet.. but I'm new and-"

"Oh, I know."

"What?" I squeeze my books tighter to my chest.

"You were in.. math? Second period?" I nod. "I was sitting behind you."

"Oh." I look down and tuck a stray hair behind my ear. "You noticed?"

The boy frowns. "Well, the teacher did introduce you, so."

I gulp. "Oh. Uh-"

"But I did see you this morning too. At your locker. I thought your face hadn't been around here before."

I giggle quietly at how talkative he is.. and the fact that he seems to be the only one who paid any attention to the new kid.

"Um- well, anyway, can you tell me where Biology is?"

He laughs. "Well, I think it's-" He swivels around, then points behind me. "Right there."

I turn around and see a clear sign on the door that reads; ' _Biology 1_ '.

I feel heat wash over my cheeks. "Oh.."

"Honest mistake. And as it happens, I have this class now too. So, shall we?"

He opens the door for me and gestures for me to walk in. He follows after me, apologizing to the teacher as we find our seats.

The boy points to the desk in front of his when he notices me searching the room.

I whisper a 'thank you', and he replies with a toothy grin.

-

As I am packing away my book and homework, the boy appears beside me. "Hi!"

"Hello. Thank you.. again.. for earlier."

"That's no problem. Glad to be of assistance."

He looks down at my bag, then back to me. He's asking for something but I don't know what, so I just shrug. He chuckles, then takes the two sides of the pocket of my bag and holds it open for me. It makes it easier to put away my things. When I'm done, he proceeds to zip it up for me too.

"Thanks."

We then walk out of class together. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Y/N."

"Nice to meet you."

I adjust my bag. "You too."

I stand awkwardly waiting for him to say something else.

_I like_ _him.._

When he doesn't, I go to walk towards the double doors at the end of the hall.

Then he clears his throat, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Where you going?"

"Um.. home.."

"I just- one of my friends; Allison, she was the new kid, you know, before you. I know how she felt, not knowing anyone and stuff, so, I thought.. we could hang out?"

I notice how his chatty personality, seems to be a trait of his. Though this time he sounds more nervous.

I blush at his question. "I.. would love- like.. I would, uh, I'd like that."

He smiles triumphantly. "Can I get your number then?"

My eyes widen. "Huh?"

"So I can text you? We can arrange some time to hang out after school. You could meet my buddy, Scott too."

"Uh, right. Okay, um.." I pull a pen out of the side pocket on my bag.

Stiles stops me with a hand on mine. The connect makes me shiver.

"Here, just put it into my phone and I'll message you first."

"Okay." I smile shyly at him before taking his phone and typing in my number.

Stiles takes it back, also smiling. "Cool. Thanks."

I tuck a hair behind my ear, again. "Thank you for earlier, but I do actually have to go home. I don't wanna miss the bus."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Bus!?"

I quirk a brow. "Yeah.."

"That cheap, dirty thing? No."

"Um, yeah.. It's kind of my only way home."

"No, I mean, I can take you home.. if you want."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. He shakes them in front of us. "I have a jeep. And a new friend. So I can give said friend a lift in, said jeep, if you so wish."

I laugh. "Okay. I wish. Thank you."

"Let's go then."

-

I buckle myself in and then stare at Stiles with a frown.

"What?"

"You said the bus was crap.."

He pulls out of the school parking lot. "Hey. Don't drag the jeep. She's a little damaged, but she never lets me down."

"Alright, sorry." I laugh.

It takes merely ten minutes to get to where I live. On our way we talk about what classes I have, which teachers are chill and which aren't. We talk about Stiles' friends, and my family. I become so comfortable with him, and I'm glad that I asked him for help earlier on.

-

When Stiles pulls up by my house, I don't get out right away. We sit and talk more, and more. Until it's been an hour.

"Is that your Mum?" Stiles points.

I turn around and see my mother in our window. She's watching us, and when she spots me looking, she waves and winks. I blush once more. Then she goes that extra step further and starts making kiss faces, pouting and gesturing to Stiles.

I face Stiles, expecting some kind of reaction.. maybe one of horror. When I look at his eyes though, they are focused only on me. For the first time in a long time, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I'll.. um, see you in English.. tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye, Y/N."

I unbuckle my seat belt and jump down onto the pavement. As I shut the door, I swear I hear him whisper, "can't wait."


	21. RED STRING

"Mr Stilinski. Hi. Um, Stiles just texted me. He said he wanted some help with homework. Is that alright?"

I stand awkwardly at the door, holding my phone, ready to show the Sheriff the aforementioned text if need be.

He smiles and opens the door wider for me. "Of course. Go right up."

I do as he says, his unusually wide grin not going unnoticed. "Thanks."

I walk up the stairs to Stiles' room. I knock once, twice and then a third time. There's no answer, but the door is ajar, so I push it open.

"Stiles?"

I look around the room. I check his wardrobe and under his bed, just in case this is some kind of prank of his.

No Stiles.

I frown. I check my phone again, just to be sure he did _actually_ ask me here. What the..?

As I look up, I spot his crime board placed in front of his desk. In white marker it reads,

_**'IF YOU FOLLOW THE STRING** _

_**YOU'LL FIND WHERE I'M** **HIDING** **'** _

As I finish reading the message, Mr Stilinski comes into the room. He's holding a red rose. "Y/N."

I take it from him, quirking a brow. "What's-?"

"No questions. Just do what the board says." He winks, then leads me out of Stiles' room and points to the front door. On the handle, there is another string piece. "Follow the string."

"O- Okay then. Uh, thanks."

I walk slowly back down the stairs and leave the house. Right away, I see more red, on the hood of Stiles' jeep. It's tied around another red rose. I pick it up.

My eyes widen when Lydia comes out from behind the jeep. She pounces forward and hugs me.

I hug back. "Lydia!? What are you doing here?"

"This." She hands me my third rose. She then moves aside and gestures to the letterbox.

There's another piece of string tied around it.

I quickly realise that this is a set up.

A scavenger hunt.

I suddenly get butterflies, knowing that Stiles' planned this all out... for me.

-

The next few pieces of string take me to the school. I pick up my forth rose, tied to my locker.

The rest of my friends walk out of a classroom. Liam, Scott, Malia, Derek, Mason and Corey. They each hold more roses tied up with red string. I walk by them and take each one. I look down and count ten roses.

I feel the excitement buzzing inside of me. Where is Stiles?

"Where next?"

Scott offers me his hand. I take it and he leads me outside.

We end up at one end of the lacrosse field. My final two roses, are tied as a bunch to the post. I take them, creating a dozen red roses in my arms.

"So, let me have these now." Scott takes the roses from me. "Don't worry, you'll get them back."

He gives me a quick hug, then points to my feet and walks away.

When I look down, I notice the end of yet another piece of string. I bend down to pick it up. As I stand again, I pull the string and it comes tight. I frown and squint into the distance.

I finally see Stiles. Very small from this far, but he is standing at the other end of the field. He's holding the other end of the string, as well as something else I can't quite make out yet.

I feel the string being tugged his way. Stiles is trying to tell me to go to him. So I do.

I follow the string. I get closer and closer, until I'm only inches away from him.

"Stiles-"

I don't even get to ask what's going on, before he picks up a giant sign that was leaning against his legs. He turns it around and I immediately understand.

"Oh my g-."

"Wait. Wait. I know I have like, this huge sign and everything.. but I wanna ask you properly too."

Stiles smiles and puts the sign down again. I feel the butterflies return in my stomach.

"Y/N Y/L/N. The past 8 months with you, have been... amazing. You've made me so, so happy. I've never, ever had a date to Prom before.. and now that we're together, well, I can't imagine going with anyone else. So, please, will you be my date to Prom?"

I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Stiles- no one's ever done anything like this for me. Thank you so much!"

He raises his brows, purses his lips. "Does that mean-?"

I take one small step forward, wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

When I pull away, I nod, our foreheads still touching. "Definetly yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

Stiles' answering smile is so sweet, I almost melt. I go in for another kiss but he moves away suddenly. "Crap. Wait. I had one more thing.. here."

He picks up another, slightly smaller sign.

 _ **YES ** **NO**_  
⬜ ⬜

He hands me a marker pen. I laugh but take it anyway.

 _ **YES** **NO**_  
✔ ⬜

I tick the 'yes' box. Then I scribble over the 'no'.

I look up at my boyfriend, best friend, and now, date to Prom. "Happy?"

"Happiest I've ever been. I can't wait."

"Me either. Thank you, Stiles."

I take the second sign out of his hands and place it on the floor. Right next to the pile of red string that has now formed. I then take his hands in mine and pull them around my waist. He catches on quickly, tightening his hold as I pull him down for more kisses.

Behind us I hear the cheers of our friends, and the sounds of photos being taken on their phones.


	22. A BET ON LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Female!reader)
> 
> (Y/H/C; Your Hair Colour)

_**4 months ago..** _   
_**S** _ _**tiles'** _ _**POV** _

-

"Yo! Bro, ain't that the new chick?" My lab partner points over to a girl with Y/H/C hair, stood at her locker.

"Must be."

"She is.." My science buddy whistles. "..damn gorgeous."

"Hm." I watch her as she pulls out a few textbooks, then tries to shove them in to her bag, one by one. A couple of them fall to the ground.

She looks up at the ceiling and mutters to herself. "Really?"

Before I can register what I'm doing, I launch myself towards her. I bend down and pick up her books. "Here."

I pass them back and she smiles gratefully. "Thank you. I'm such a klutz."

When her eyes meet mine, I suddenly feel winded. Like somebody has just punched me in the stomach. She's absolutely beautiful.

I don't even realise I am staring until she speaks again.

"Is there something wrong? Why.. are you looking at me like that?"

I blink a few times, bring myself back to reality. "Um- uh, it's just.."

_You might possibly be the most beautiful, stunning human being_ _I_ _have_ _ever_ _seen_ _in my entire_ _life_ _.. will you marry me?_

I pretend to cough. "-um.. you're.. new here, right?"

She tucks a hair behind her ear. "Is it that easy to tell? God- I was trying to, you know, like blend in so people maybe wouldn't notice."

"I'm not sure that would work in this school. Besides, why hide? You'll make friends quickly, I'm sure."

"Thanks but I've already been here a week and.. nothing. But, my cousin.. She used to come here and she did mention once that being the new kid at Beacon Hills was not easy."

I sigh. "I don't wanna worry you, but your cousin is right."

" _Was.._ right. However, Allison had skills.. and bad-ass bow and arrow skills to protect her. I don't have anything like that."

My mouth falls open slightly, at the mention of my friend's name. I gulp. "A-Allison?"

She nods. Then looks down for a second, then back at me. "She's not.. _her_ e anymore, but-"

"I know.. I knew her." The new girl looks at me in surprise. "She was a friend. A good friend."

"Wow.. really?"

I nod. Then she adjusts her bag and closes her locker. "I'm sorry for your loss by the way."

She smiles again. "I unfortunately didn't see her much before.. well, you know. But thanks. And I'm sorry too.. for standing here and talking your ear off. It's just- I've been here all of a week and haven't had anyone pay any interest whatsoever, so I'm being super chatty and-" She pauses for a second, then sighs. "-and.. I'm still doing it right now, being super, _super_ chatty. So, I'm gonna go to my next class." She walks past me, then stops two seconds later. "Uh- thank you again for the help.. and the chat. Goodbye.. uh..?"

"Stiles."

She points to herself. "Y/N. Goodbye, Stiles."

"Bye."

As she walks away, I chuckle. Chatty and beautiful. _My type?_

My lab partner scares me out of my staring when he jumps forward, his hands landing hard on my shoulders. "Bro! Dude! Oh my- man! You gotta ask her out!"

"What?"

"C'mon. That girl has defo got the hots for you. I could tell, brother."

"Don't call me ' _brother'_." I shake my head. "And I don't think so."

"She was talkin' to you for like.. hours, Stilinski."

I scoff. "It wasn't hours."

"Alright teacher's pet, but it was a long time. You still gotta ask her out."

"Why?"

"Why not? You can't tell me that yous ain't got the hots for her neither."

"Well.. She is pretty-"

"Pretty _hot!_ "

"-And the way she talks, so damn much.. like me, and-"

"-and.. why you being a chicken?"

"What?! I'm- I'm not."

My lab partner grabs my shoulders. "I bet you.. fifty bucks, _and_ the chance to swap me with McCall as your lab partner.. that you can't ask that little hottie out. One date." He holds up his pointer finger. "Just one date."

I snack his hand down. "I'm not interested in your bets.. or your money."

"Fine, but wouldn't you rather work with McCall. You know I'm just gonna make you do all the work. Just ask her man.."

-

_**3 hours later** _

I spot Y/N as she is walking out of Math. "Hey! Y/N, hey!"

She stops, looking up in surprise. "Stiles! Hi." She grins. "It's nice to see you.. I mean- like, that you came to see me again. N-not that I'm assuming you did, or-"

"Woah. Slow down. I did come to see you. I- I wanted to ask you something actually."

Y/N sways a little, from side to side. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask.. I know you just came here.. and we only met like, a few hours ago, but um- would you wanna maybe.. go out, some-sometime?"

I watch as a blush spreads her cheeks. "Really? Like.. as a date. Or, just.. friends?"

"Like a date."

She looks down at her shuffling feet. She continues to sway, hugging her books to her chest. I patiently and nervously await an answer, but it doesn't take long for me to get one.

She looks at me with the brightest smiles and almost _squeak_ her reply. "Yes. I would love that."

Y/N tears a piece of paper from the corner of one of her notebooks. She then pulls out a pen and jots something down. When she's done, she folds the paper in half and hands it to me. She then walks away, and down the corridor, but not before pecking my cheek and blushing once more.

I close my eyes for a second and feel the goosebumps rise on my arms from the simple, quick, yet cute kiss.

I then remember the note. I open it and find her number scrawled out. Next to it, her name followed by a little heart.

-

_**Present** _ _**day** _

_**Y/N's** _ _**POV** _

Stiles and I walk out of Biology together, hand in hand.

"We've got this project in the bag, Stilinski."

Stiles winks down at me. "I think so too, Y/L/N. You're the best lab partner a guy could ask for."

"Aw, and you're the best at sucking up to your girlfriend so that she'll cave and watch Star Wars with you."

"Damn." Stiles squeezes my hand. "You're good."

"I know. But I won't watch them."

He sighs. "Okay, fine. As long as we don't watch a over-the-top cheesy rom com."

"How about.. we start Agents Of Shield?"

"That sounds better. Okay, let's go to mine then."

I tug Stiles back as he starts to walk away. "Uh, wait. I gotta pee real quick first."

Stiles lets go of my hand. "Alright."

I stand up on my toes and peck his lips. "Wait for me by your jeep. I won't be long."

-

As I walk out of the bathrooms a few minutes later, I spot my boyfriend talking to one of the lacrosse players. I step back and listen from around a corner when I hear my name.

"..So did you go on that date with Y/N?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"So.. you're like.. dating her now?"

"Yes.. and again, why?"

"Dude, you won. You got Scott to be your lab partner that term, and I put the fifty bucks in your locker."

"I didn't spend it. Here.." Stiles pulls and envelope from the front pocket of his bag and hands it to the guy. "You can have it back."

I frown, confused.

"Man, it was a bet.. and you did it, so you keep the money. I'm just wondering why I still see you together all the time."

"Because.. I think I lo-"

I run. I run fast past Stiles, bumping him on my way. Everything around me, every word, every noise, turns to a buzzing sound.

_He asked me out.. as a_ _ bet _ _?_

I feel my eyes start to fill with tears as I burst through the double doors. A large lump forms in the back of my throat. I ignore Stiles, who I hear faintly yelling my name.

_Our_ _whole_ _relationship_ _.. was a lie?_

I run all the way home.

-

When I reach my house, I run upstairs and throw all of my things on the floor someplace. I fall onto my bed, and I let myself _really_ cry.

-

  
_**30 minutes later..** _

"Y/N, please! Let me in. I'll explain everything."

The knocking at my door has been constant for a full five minutes now. I so badly want to ignore Stiles.. never speak to him again, but the pounding at my door is annoying enough to make me cave.

I get up. Not bother to wipe my eyes or even attempt to hide how upset I am. I swing open the door. "What?"

Stiles' eyes fall sad when he takes in my appearance. "Oh.. Y/N."

He steps forward, opening his arms to hug me. I step back, keeping my distance.

He sighs. "I can explain."

"Then do it." I open the door wider, so that he can come in. I sit back on my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Stiles stays standing. He looks around the room, then decides to close the door. He shuts it quietly. "My mum isn't here, Stiles. You don't need to worry about her hearing how you were paid fifty bucks to go out with me!" My voice gets louder and louder as I finish the sentence.

Stiles winces. He bends down, balancing on the his toes in front of me. "It's true. My old lab partner bet me that I couldn't ask you out. He said he would give me fifty bucks.. and swap himself for Scott, so that I wouldn't have to have him as my Bio partner."

I stare at him, angry. "Thanks for explaining."

"No. No, look. The bet was only to ask you out. One date.. and- and we did that, remember." I nod, though only slightly. "The bet was just for one date." He repeats himself. "The rest.. the second date.. the third, and all of them after, they weren't part of it. Neither was me asking you to be my girlfriend. Being with you.. for the past four months.. none of that was part of the bet. Okay? Everything else was all real."

I let go of my knees, sitting up against the wall instead. "You still took the bet, Stiles. You never would have asked me out, would you? If your lacrosse buddy hadn't bet on it."

Stiles gets up and takes a seat next to me on my bed. I let him, but we still remain at a small distance. "You're right. I probably wouldn't have. I could never just walk up to a girl and ask her out point blank. In a way, I should thank him. My lab partner pushed me to ask you out, if he didn't, may be we would have never even went on _one_ date." He pauses. "Can I tell you something else too?"

"If it's the truth."

"It is.. I swear." He takes a deep breath. "That time, when we first spoke, when you.. dropped your books-"

"Klutz. Thanks for reminding me."

"-that part. Me, helping you.. thinking you were _so_ beautiful.. that was before he made the bet. The second I met your eye.. and you started rambling.. I wanted to ask you out right then. But.. I didn't have the guts.. until-"

I interrupt him. "Until your buddy bet you, yes, I get it. This is all sounding sweet, and romantic and stuff.. but how am I supposed to trust that this is true? You could have told me about the bet ages ago, when we started our relationship. Why did you wait until now.. because I heard you talking about it? How am I suppose to believe that.. as you say.." I make quote marks with my fingers. _"'everything else was all real'_?"

Stiles takes another deep breath. He turns his body, facing me. I do the same. He then cautiously reaches for my hands. I let him hold them.

"Because.."

"Because?"

"Because I-"

"What?"

"I love you."

I blink a couple of times. Then I wrap an arm around my stomach as I feel tingles run over my entire body. "You do?"

Stiles doesn't answer me. He just smiles, softly, like he's so happy to have said those three little words.

I wipe under my eye when I feel tears forming again.

"Y/N.. what-"

I push a finger against Stiles' lips. "No. Don't say anything. I'm- I'm not.. upset."

Stiles asks anyway, moving my hand away and holding it again. "Then why are you crying?"

"I love you too, idiot."

Stiles beams at me. He places his hands on either side of my face and wipes at my eyes with his thumbs. He gently pulls me closer. "You do?"

I nod and he kisses my cheek. Then the other. "Wait.." Stiles leans back a little. "No one, like.. _bet_ you to say that did they?"

"No!"

"You're not getting some big payment.. swapping your Math tutor next-?"

"No! I swear. Everything apart from that first date wasn-"

"Stiles!" I grab my boyfriend's face and press his lips to mine. I giggle into the kiss, making Stiles frown when we pull away. "I was just messing around."

"Oh.. But I'm sorry though. Like, I'm really, really sorry."

I lie down on my bed, patting the space next to me for Stiles to follow. He does just that, lying down, facing me. "I know. It's okay. Just- please don't ever lie to me.. or keep anything from me, ever."

"I promise."

I turn around so that Stiles is cuddling me from behind. He keeps hold of my hands, stroking his thumbs along them rhythmically.

"Good."

Stiles smiles against my neck, before placing a kiss there.

-

We talk for a while, cuddling and occasionally planting kisses on each other's cheeks, lips, neck. Until.. we finally both begin to drift off into sleep.

"'Night. I love you, Y/N."

"I love _you_ , Stiles."

-

**_I really hope you_ ** **_guys_ ** **_liked this one,_ ** **_I_ ** **_worked hard on it. And_ ** **_I_ ** **_also think_ ** **_it's_ ** **_been one of my favourite imagines to write ever._ **

_**Hope you enjoyed the Allison Easter egg/cameo/whatever**_ ** _you_** **_wanna call it too!_**


	23. STILINSKI HEROES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: anonymous
> 
> (Female!Reader)

As I drive out of the school parking lot, I hear the faint sound of sirens. I don't think much of it, until they start to get louder, closer. I only make it out of the lot when I see the red and blue lights flashing in my side mirror. When I realise that they are here for me; slowing down as they near my piece of crap car, I start to panic. I pull up by the 'Beacons Hills High School' sign.

The cop car pulls up in front of me.

I look to my right, watching as students leave the school and look over. I sigh and snap my head back to the deputy.

_How_ _to make your anxiety worse: get pulled over.. in front of your school.. where everyone is watching you.. and_ _judging_ _you._

I gulp. As the officer gets out of the car, I recognize her right away - one of the Sheriff's deputies. She walks over to my window and taps on it a couple of times. I quickly wind it down, feeling the panic grow stronger.

"Ma'am." She gestures to the back of my car. I follow her look. "A second year from your school rang the station reporting your indicators. We're you aware that they were out?"

"O-out?"

"Not working."

I raise my brows. "They are?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"No. I mean.. yes.. I was not aware. They were working just fine when I drove to school this morning."

The officer scribbles something down in a notepad. My hands start to shake as I grip on to the wheel tighter. I look out of the passenger window, seeing a group of girls watching and giggling. My face heats up with embarrassment.

"Are you alright, hun'?" The officer looks at me in concern.

"I'm fine.. I'm just- just a little anxious."

She nods and smiles. "It's okay. You don't need to worry, it could just be a fault in your car. You just can't be on the road without your indicators working. We can have your car picked up to be fixed."

"Oh- okay. Um, am I going to get a ticket or something?"

"No, you're not."

I nod. "Okay. Good. Um- how am I going to get home. The school bus left a half hour ago."

The officer points to her car. "I can give you a ride."

She opens my car door for me and steps out of the way. I unbuckle my belt and get out. As I take slow step towards her car, I spy the groups of students watching again. One person has a hand over their mouth. A pair of boys looks as though they are laughing. Then, one boy appears to be holding up his phone, aiming it at me. I look away immediately.

_Is he taking photos? Filming? Am I going to go into school tomorrow - being judged and ridiculed by everyone who has seen me riding in a police car?_

I bow my head and keep it down, embarrassed, ashamed and worried. My mind goes to a horrible place and I starting picturing everyone laughing at me, including the teachers, the parents _and_ my friends.

I've always been so careful while driving. I keep my car in tip top shape and I always check everything before driving. Maybe the recent late night researching of 'Chimeras' has me a little distracted. That's still no excuse though.

As I plop down into the back seat of the cop car, I hear the familiar sound of my boyfriend's battered jeep. I look out and see Stiles pulling up on the opposite side of the road, followed by another cop car that reads, 'Sheriff' on the side. Stiles' Dad.

Stiles jumps down from his jeep and runs towards me. He reaches over and unbuckles my belt. "Come on. You don't have to go home in one of these."

He offers his hand, and when I take it he pulls me into a hug.

I pull away after only a few seconds. "I thought you left school like an hour ago."

"I did."

"Why are you here then?"

"For you." He says simply.

I huff. Then sigh. My hands clench into a fist. Then un-clench. My fingers flex and start to move off of their own accord.

A single bubble of anger rises and I shout at Stiles.

"Why!?" I lower my voice again when I see the deputy look our way. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? Then you just come along and coddle me like a child."

Stiles' eyes remain kind, making me regret shouting at him instantly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, my Dad heard about the reports, and when he heard your name, he called me to come and get you." Stiles holds my elbows, his thumbs stroking gently. "We both know how bad your anxiety can get. He thought you might need me here. Looks like he was right."

My hands are still shaking slightly and I keep glancing behind me at the school.

I look up at Stiles and give him a small smile. "Yeah."

"What's wrong? Why do you keep looking over there anyways?"

My anxiety spikes again, my mind replaying fake images of walking into school tomorrow, everybody laughing and pointing at me as a giant photo is plastered on the wall; of me sat in a cop car, cuffs around my wrists.

"I just- people- the- their watching and.. someone was.. I _think_ he was taking pictures."

"Where?" I point behind me, the boy shoves his phone into his pocket and runs back to his group of friends. "Don't worry. I know that kid. I'll ask my Dad, see if he can get any photos or videos deleted."

Stiles' hands move down to my arms. His hands glide up and down, attempting to calm me. It has the opposite effect. I bury my head in his shirt so that no one can see the tears that spring to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I could've hurt someone. I'm usually so careful."

"It's okay. Come on, you barely left the car park."

"What if I did? I could have _hurt_ some innocent person.. or animal."

He puts me at arms length. I look behind me, wiping at my eyes. There are less people watching now, but still a few there.

Stiles grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "Ignore those people. No one was hurt. Okay? You're fine. You need to calm down. If there's something wrong with your car, it's not your fault."

"But I should have checked."

"Okay, fine. Maybe you could have checked, but it's okay, alright? You aren't getting a ticket and you're not going to be arrested. So, please, calm down. Take a deep breath with me, okay?"

I nod. Together we take a deep breath in, then blow it out. We do it three more times, and I feel myself start to become calmer.

"Stiles, thank you."

"Hey, what are good boyfriends for?"

Sheriff Stilinski walks over to us with a gentle smile on his face. He lays a hand on my back. "Y/N, you okay, darlin'?"

I nod, wiping another tear away. "I think so."

"It's alright, 'kay? We'll have your car fixed, if it needs be. And don't worry about the charge." He winks. "I'll work my magic on the guys down at the garage."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"I think by now we're on first name basis. Noah, please."

I giggle. "Thanks Noah."

As he walks away, Stiles surprises me, tugging me into a tight hug. I squeal happily.

"Are you okay now?" He whispers down into my ear.

"I'm fine. Panic attack averted."

"Good. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Home? Come on, stay with me tonight."

"Okay."

I smile as he kisses my forehead. He lets me go and then opens the passenger door of the jeep for me.

  
"Ladies first."

"Why thank you."

-

**_Not_ ** **_one of my best but_ ** **_I_ ** **_hope you liked it._ **   
**_I_ ** **_used_ ** **_two_ ** _**gifs for the 'hands' thing because I was finding it difficult to describe in words.. so** _ _**I** _ _**hope they helped.** _

_(_ **_p.s_ ** _:_ **_I_ ** **_know NOTHING about_ ** **_cars_ ** **_so...)_ **


	24. THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Female!Reader)

_** Stiles' ** _ _**** _ _** POV ** _

I wake up smiling. The memories of last night flood through my mind right away. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter.

Letting out a small chuckle, I think about how incredibly lucky I am. I slowly peel open my eyes. The first thing I see is the glowing green figures on my alarm clock.

9:34AM.

-

_** 10 hours earlier ** _   
_** 23:34PM ** _

"Mm.. Stiles?"

Y/N is sitting on my crossed legs, her own hugging my waist.

"Stiles?" She repeats.

I groan when she pulls out of our kiss. "What?"

"Babe. S-stop a sec."

We pull away, still wrapped around each other. I pull in my lips before I speak, my voice deep.

"What is it? You okay?" When I look over her face and see the serious expression, I start to panic. "Crap. What? Did I do something wrong. Go too far? Answer me. What did I do?"

She pushes a finger against my lips. "Please, Stiles. God, I have never met anybody who talks as much as you."

She laughs. I smile at the comment, but frown when she bites her lip, clearly nervous.

I reach up and release her lip from her teeth with my thumb. "What?"

She straightens her back and looks deep into my eyes. "I'm ready.. and I want you.. to be my first."

I cough.

She gulps. "Do- do you want to.. as well?"

I regret the snort that I let out next. Y/N doesn't seem to mind though, as she waits patiently for an answer.

"I- uh.." I chuckle. "Of course I do. I just want to make sure that _you're_ sure."

Y/N smiles sweetly down at me. "I'm sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She nods, then proceeds to grab the hem of her shirt and slowly pull it off. "I've never been more sure about anything.. ever."

She throws her shirt to the side. We both jump, then laugh when it knocks over the lamp on Stiles' desk.

"I'm so sorry." Y/N's hands fly to her mouth. "I'll buy you a new one."

"That's okay." I reach for her hands and places them around my neck. "Come 'ere."

She tightens her hold on me and leans in. Right before our lips meet, I whisper those three special little words. "I love you."

She pauses, then grins. "I love you too."

Then she finally presses our lips together.

I feel her hands brush against my skin as she reaches for my shirt and begins to unbutton it.

-

_** Present ** _

I stretch out my arms and legs. When I don't feel the body of the person I love next to me, I frown. I roll over to face Y/N's side of the bed. My face falls when I see it completely empty. The duvet is smoothed out, perfect. The pillows are neatly stacked. It looks as if Y/N wasn't even here at all. It looks as if I wasn't holding her here, kissing her, only hours ago.

Hundreds of negative thoughts fill my head.

_Did_ _I_ _hurt her?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Did I not tell her to stay?_

_Was_ _I_ _.. bad?_

-

_** Y/N's POV ** _

As I start to walk up the stairs to Stiles' room, I hear mumbling. I move closer and closer, until I am able to press my ear against the door. I quietly listen as my crazy boyfriend talks to himself.

"What- what did I do wrong? _Did_ I do something wrong? I _did_. I must have. I can't be that bad. Right? Oh damn.. I was- I was _bad_.. I know it.."

He whispers a few more things that I can't quite make out. I cover my mouth with one hand to try and stop a giggle from escaping.

I jump back when he shouts. "No, no, no!"

Then I freeze when I hear what comes next.

"No!" I hear a thud and then a hiss. "Ow! No. God! I'm so stupid.. what if I hurt her?"

That's when I decide to enter his bedroom. I intentionally make all the noise I can when walking back in to Stiles' room. I shut the door behind me loudly, then slam my glass down on the bedside table, enough to make a loud noise, but not enough to break it.

"Hey, babe."

As I am wearing just a tank top and underwear, I reach down and pick up Stiles' red and black plaid shirt that he _was_ wearing last night. I push my arms through the sleeves, then button it almost all the way up. It grazes just above my knees. Stiles watches the whole time. His mouth is slightly open. In my head, I am buzzing. His reaction makes me feel so wanted and special.

"Who you talking to?" I stand at the end of the bed, hands on my hips. Stiles is laying there with wide eyes.

When Stiles realises that I am waiting for an answer, he blinks a few times, then clears his throat. "H-hi. I'm, no- no one. Wh- where.. did you.. um.. go?"

I point to the glass I put on his bedside table just a minute ago. "To get water. I think the more important question though, is why did I just hear a huge bang in here?"

"Um.. I hit my head." He takes the glass of water and drinks half in only one gulp.

I try to remain serious, but I fail. I walk over to my side of the bed and get in, laying on top of the covers. I shuffle close to my boyfriend, so that we are face to face, my legs wrapped up with his.

"Does it hurt?" I run my fingers through his hair. "Stiles?"

When I feel him shaking, I grow concerned. "Are you okay? I was only gone for a few minutes." He doesn't answer me, so I press on. "Stiles? Talk to me. I was only gone for _ten_ minutes."

He breathes heavily, and I feel it against my own face. "Felt like a lifetime."

I smile. "You're sweet. But why are you shaking so much? What's wrong?"

Stiles' eyes roam all over my face, like he is making sure I am here. "It's- wh- when I woke up.. you were gone, and I thought you left-"

I shift even closer. "I'm right here."

He ignores me. "I thought you left be- because I had.. hurt you.. or something."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm fine. Look at me, so you know that I mean it."

I force him to meet my eye, cupping his jaw in both of my hands and holding him tight. I speak slowly, making sure that Stiles understands and accepts. "You did not hurt me. Okay? Yeah? I promise."

"You promise?"

I nod. "I'd never lie to you Stiles."

"But- but if I ever did.. hurt you-"

"I would tell you. You know I would."

Stiles takes a deep, steadying breath. "Okay."

His face brightens a little, but his furrowed brows do not move. "C- can I ask you though- was- was I, you know, like.. bad. Like, was it- was I-"

"Hey." I pull his face closer to mine, so that we are mere inches apart. "Stiles.. it- _you_ were amazing."

"Are you sure? Because if it was.. terrible, you can just- just like- lay it on me. Say it. I won't be upset or.. maybe I would- but just tell me- if I was or-"

"Babe. _Baby._ Just calm down. Yeah? You were _not_ bad. I'm okay. _You're_ okay. We're here.. you and me. Okay? Together. So stop worrying about everything." I peck his cheek, then his lips.

He finally relaxes and smiles. "You're amazing. You know that?"

I lift up my leg and wrap it around Stiles' hip. I watch his face as I push the heel of my foot into the small of his back. He groans when it causes our lower halves to connect, creating a delicious shiver that washes over my entire body.

"I know." I smirk.

He chuckles.

He regains some of his confidence; of which he had plenty last night. His hand slides up my arm, to my shoulder, across my neck, and then down to the first button on his shirt. He fiddles with it for a while. "And I love you in my shirts."

I copy his movements. Only, when I move my hand over his chest, there is no fabric barrier to stop the skin on skin contact. Instead, I run my hand over his naked body, admiring and wanting. "I like you in none at all."

"Oh, really?"

I nod. My other hand joins, as my fingers dance over his abs. "Very much."

I sense Stiles starting to go back into his shell, when his hand slips away from my chest. I grab it in both of my smaller hands. I lay it back where it was, pushing, stopping him from moving it again.

"Stiles." I try to make my voice sound like a warning. "What now?"

He clicks back, wiggling his fingers so that I let his hand go. He releases the first two buttons, before pausing again. "Nothing. I'm okay. I just- one more question?"

"Depends what it is."

"It's nothing bad. I just want to ask- I still want to know if you-"

"What, Stiles?"

He huffs. "I just want to know if you had fun.. if it was good for you."

"I told you."

I see the look of desperation in Stiles' eyes, and decide to give him what he wants. A full and honest answer.

"Despite the obvious - not so great feeling to begin with.. I had fun, Stiles. " I walk my fingers up his forearm. "And I'd gladly do it again.. and again.. and again."

I'm taken aback by the sudden attack on my lips that comes next. Stiles somehow slips his arms around me so quickly. He holds me tight and kisses me senseless. When we come up for air, he grins. "Me too."

"Okay." I start unbuttoning the rest of my shirt.

"Okay what?" Stiles watches my hands, following them.

I pull open his shirt, and tug it off, throwing it more carefully to the side this time.

"You said you'd do it again." I lie down, flat on my back. "So come here. Let's do it."

He raises his brows and then laughs. He moves over me, his hands holding my wrists down. "Are you sure?"

I move my head, lips puckered, inviting him to kiss me. He does, but only once. He waits for my verbal consent before making another move.

I wiggle underneath him. "Yes. I'm sure."

He leans down and joins are lips once more.

-

**_I_ ** **_really_ ** **_hope you guys_ ** **_liked_ ** **_this._ ** **_It took a long_ ** **_fricking_ ** **** **_time_ ** **_to finish._ **

**_I rarely_ ** **_write_ ** **_anything than borders on.. lemon?_ ** **_Would you call this a lemon?_ **

**_I don't know, but_ ** **_I_ ** **_hope it's okay!_ **


	25. B+

**_ Y/N's  _ ** **_ POV _ **

"Stiles!"

I run up the stairs, having just been let in by Mr Stilinski. I narrowly miss the top stair and avoid falling on my face. I continue over to Stiles' room though, not caring. I knock frantically on his bedroom door.

"Stiles!?"

I hear things clattering and falling to the floor. Then a loud yell as he clearly manages to injure himself somehow. I laugh.

I try yelling his name one more time. "Dude! Stiles!?"

I finally see the handle of the door move as he opens it. We both stare at each other for a minute or two, before speaking at once.

_** S ** _ _; "You scared me!"_   
_** Y/N ** _ _; "What took you so long?"_

Then doing it a second time.

** _S_ ** _; "Why were you shouting so loud?"_   
** _Y/N_ ** _; "I have something to show you."_

Then.. again.

** _S_ ** _; "_ _You_ _first."_   
** _Y/N_ ** _; "You go first."_

We both sigh. I reach up and grip onto Stiles' arms. I shake him a little. "Shut up. Just let me in."

"Okay. Yep.." He steps aside and extend an arm into his room, gesturing for me to enter. As I pass, I hear him mutter, " _bossy._ "

I sit on the edge of his bed. " _You_ go first. Talk."

He leaves his door open. He walks across the room and plops down in to his desk chair. He spins himself around in it a few times.

"I was just saying that you scared me.. when you shouted. That's all."

"Oh."

He spins around once more, stopping himself when he faces in my direction. "Your turn."

"Right. Well.." I take my bag off of my shoulders. I open the bigger pocket, reaching in and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Myreason for coming here, and apparently.. scaring you, was to show you.. _this_."

I wave the paper around in the air, smiling. Then I hand it over to him. He leans forward in his chair to take it.

"What is it?" I shrug, wanting Stiles to see for himself. He unfolds it, looks it over and then beams at me. "What!?"

"Yep. It's my grade for the exam that you helped me study for."

He glances up at me, then back down at the paper again. "You got a B+!"

I nod enthusiastically. "Yep! My last one was a D, So I had to show you and say thanks."

He slaps the exam down on his desk.

"Well, I am glad that I could be of service. Who knew I would make _such_ a good tutor."

He picks the paper back up. Then he stands, and I follow, jumping to my feet. He hands it back to me. I turn around for a second and put it back in it's place in my bag.

"My family are waiting on me to show them now too. So.."

"They'll be proud, Y/N."

He takes a few steps closer to me and opens his arms in an invite for a hug. I happily accept, standing on my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. His circle my middle.

He squeezes, almost lifting me off of my feet. He moves his head an inch, to rest it in the crook of my neck. Then I feel his breath as he whispers, "I am."

I shiver at the feeling of his lips barely grazing my ear as he speaks. We pull away from each other, but for some reason my arms refuse to leave his body. They run over his neck, slide down and stay on his upper arms.

"Really.. thank you so much Stiles. You're amazing."

He smiles sweetly. "My pleasure. And you're pretty amazing to."

I know in my mind that it is time to go now, but I stay still. I look between Stiles' brown eyes, trying to work out why the hell I can't bring myself to let go of him. Then, before I can think it over my hands move again, to the sides of his face. I push his head to one side, and softly plant a kiss on his left cheek.

He doesn't say a word, or move a muscle when I move his head again, to the opposite side. I kiss his right cheek. My eyes flutter, and I start to see colourful spots as they close on their own accord.

The next thing I know, my lips are touching his. A soft, sweet and quick peck to his mouth. Once. Then a second time.

I pull back, eyes still closed and suck in a deep breath. It takes a few seconds for me to register what I just did. When it _does_ click, my eyes pop open and I bite my lip hard. My hands fall from his face. I back away until my legs hit Stiles' bed, causing me to fall back down on to it, sitting like I was earlier.

I look over at Stiles who is still standing in the same spot, stock still. His mouth has fallen open slightly and his eyes are wide.

"Oh God!" My exclamation breaks Stiles out of his trance. He blinks and stares at me.

"What did I just do!? I'm so stupid. I have to go. I'm, uh.. going." I head for the door. I stop for a second when I reach it, turning around. "I- I'm so sorry I just did.. _that_."

Watching me leave evidently spurs something in Stiles when I hear him say my name, followed by, "wait."

"Wait." He repeats.

I don't even make it to the very first stair. He catches my wrist and tugs me gently, so that I spin around to face him. He keeps his eyes on me as he takes my other wrist too. He walks backwards, leading me back inside his room. Once we are both stood in the same spot as before, he pulls my arms up. He puts them around his own neck. He then carefully slides his hands around and onto my back, where they were only moments ago.

My eyes widen when he pulls me into him and pushes our lips together again.

A few seconds pass and my eyes finally close. The surprise is replaced with the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, the tingles chasing their way down my spine. I clasp my hands together around his neck, holding him tighter and kissing him harder.

He ducks down a little bit, hugging my waist, then lifts me up. He spins me around, continuing to move his soft lips against mine.

When he puts me back down, we pull away for a few moments. As we gaze at each other like lovesick teenagers, I can't help a giggle escaping.

Stiles quirks a brow. "What?"

"Woah."

We both laugh, and then I close the gap between our lips once more.


	26. SICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not much, if not, any mention, but this is based around the time of Season 3B.

**_ Y/N's  _ ** **_ POV _ **

I am sitting in the break room, drinking a can of [drink choice]. There are only two apprenticeship students at this hospital; myself and a much taller guy who is _very_ quiet. The one time I tried to talk to him, he completely blanked me and then reported me for 'disrupting his learning'.. or something.

We sit in silence, as per usual and eat our lunches. This is the only part of my day I don't like.

Melissa walks in. She walks past the silent boy and comes straight to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and explains. "I know you're on your break, but, there's a patient out there that I think you can help me with."

I glance over at the boy and back at Melissa. "Okay. Let's go."

-

"Stiles!" The second we walk into the waiting room and I see my boyfriend. I rush to him. "Babe! Hi. What're you doing here?"

He doesn't reply straight away. However, when he looks up, my heart sinks. He looks so tired and almost _broken._ He is as pale as a ghost.

"I'm.. I'm fine. Scott.. made me come."

"Well if Scott of all people is worried, then I definitely am too."

I sit on the empty seat next to him and reach for his hands. He dodges me. I frown at him. "Stiles."

He sighs and lets me take his hands. They are cold and shaky.

"Babe, you're not okay."

He hangs his head. "Fine."

"Come on." I stand up and pull him with me. When he stumbles a little, I place a hand on his back and grip his arm to help him walk. "I've got you."

-

Stiles is sat on the edge of a hospital bed as I get the syringe prepared.

A few minutes ago, I left Stiles alone in the room to talk to Melissa.

-

_"So_ _he's_ _shaky, pale and..?"_

_"Well, he_ _almost_ _fell_ _flat_ _on_ _his_ _face."_

_"Hm. Looking at the_ _state_ _of him.._ _I_ _think_ _he's_ _just_ _over_ _tired_ _."_

_"_ _You_ _think? Just tired?"_

_"Did you ask him how much sleep_ _he's_ _had in the past week?"_

_"He said around 5 hours."_

_"A night?"_

_"No. The whole week. And.._ _He_ _hasn't-_ _I_ _mean, sometimes he stays at my house, but he_ _hasn't_ _asked to come over recently."_

_"Sacrifices.. ice_ _baths_ _.. fox spirits.. yeah. I think he needs some sleep, Y/N."_

_-_

Stiles uses the back of his hand to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"You okay?"

**_ Y/N's  _ ** **_ POV _ **

I am sitting in the break room, drinking a can of [drink choice]. There are only two apprenticeship students at this hospital; myself and a much taller guy who is _very_ quiet. The one time I tried to talk to him, he completely blanked me and then reported me for 'disrupting his learning'.. or something.

We sit in silence, as per usual and eat our lunches. This is the only part of my day I don't like.

Melissa walks in. She walks past the silent boy and comes straight to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and explains. "I know you're on your break, but, there's a patient out there that I think you can help me with."

I glance over at the boy and back at Melissa. "Okay. Let's go."

-

"Stiles!" The second we walk into the waiting room and I see my boyfriend. I rush to him. "Babe! Hi. What're you doing here?"

He doesn't reply straight away. However, when he looks up, my heart sinks. He looks so tired and almost _broken._ He is as pale as a ghost.

"I'm.. I'm fine. Scott.. made me come."

"Well if Scott of all people is worried, then I definitely am too."

I sit on the empty seat next to him and reach for his hands. He dodges me. I frown at him. "Stiles."

He sighs and lets me take his hands. They are cold and shaky.

"Babe, you're not okay."

He hangs his head. "Fine."

"Come on." I stand up and pull him with me. When he stumbles a little, I place a hand on his back and grip his arm to help him walk. "I've got you."

-

Stiles is sat on the edge of a hospital bed as I get the syringe prepared.

A few minutes ago, I left Stiles alone in the room to talk to Melissa.

-

_"So_ _he's_ _shaky, pale and..?"_

_"Well, he_ _almost_ _fell_ _flat_ _on_ _his_ _face."_

_"Hm. Looking at the_ _state_ _of him.._ _I_ _think_ _he's_ _just_ _over_ _tired_ _."_

_"_ _You_ _think? Just tired?"_

_"Did you ask him how much sleep_ _he's_ _had in the past week?"_

_"He said around 5 hours."_

_"A night?"_

_"No. The whole week. And.._ _He_ _hasn't-_ _I_ _mean, sometimes he stays at my house, but he_ _hasn't_ _asked to come over recently."_

_"Sacrifices.. ice_ _baths_ _.. fox spirits.. yeah. I think he needs some sleep, Y/N."_

_-_

Stiles uses the back of his hand to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just.. I'm not really good with, you know-" He points to the syringe in my hand.

I nod and laugh a little. "I almost forgot. Don't worry, just a pinch."

He looks up and I feel a pang of guilt and sadness when I see how red and puffy his eyes are. I quickly check the door and when I see that no one is walking past, I lean down and peck his lips. Stiles smiles, but it's so small that I barely even notice it myself.

"Do you trust me?"

"When you're not holding.. that. What is it anyway?"

"Just take a deep breathe." I gently lift his left arm a little and then put the tip of the needle to his skin. "Sharp scratch in three, two.."

On one, I pierce his skin with the needle and push the medicine in. When I'm done, I quickly throw the needle and my gloves into the bin. "Done. It was fine, right babe?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"Oh, well I am sorry for putting you through the terrible pain of a sedative."

I say it sarcastically, but Stiles replies with a shocked look instead of a laugh.

"Wait. Sedative? W-why did you give me.. a sedative."

I gently push Stiles down on the bed, so that he lays on his back. He lifts his legs up. "Melissa instructed me to give you one. Stiles.. we've been through so much the past few months and all you do is worry. You don't take care of yourself. You're getting sick because you haven't had any sleep."

He tries to keep his eyes open as he watches me grab the folded blanket from a chair and place it over him. "It's mostly you."

"Hm?"

"I.. worry-" The sedative works fast and Stiles struggles to make a full sentence. "About.. you.. all the time."

I smile. "That's sweet but, you need to be taken care of too. And I'm sorry I haven't been doing that lately.." I look over his pale face again. "Clearly."

I notice Stiles' eyes fluttering closed so I go to leave the room. Before I can move and inch, I feel his hand reach for mine. He pulls me back with all the strength he has left.

"It's okay.. " I run a hand through his hair. "Get some rest, Stiles. Okay?"

I plant a kiss on his cheek and then lay his hand back down.

I barely make it to the door when I hear him mutter, "Thanks baby. I.. love you."

My eyes widen. I turn around. Stiles is now fast asleep, but I've never felt more awake. I leave the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

I lean against it afterwards, slightly sliding down and mutter to myself. "I love you too."

"What?" Melissa appears in front me. "Y/N?"

I shake my head. My mouth is hanging open slightly. "Huh?"

"Are you _okay_? Is Stiles sleeping now?"

"No.. yeah, I mean yes but um-"

Melissa waves a hand in front of my face. "What?"

"He said.. He said he loves me."

"Woah." Melissa doesn't look surprised, she looks ecstatic. "Finally!"

"What- what do you mean?"

"I probably shouldn't say this.. but, he told me a few weeks ago how he felt. He was planning to tell you at prom.. I think. He wanted a big romantic gesture."

I blink. This is _a lot right now._ "So.. so, he meant it?"

Melissa winks, pats me on the shoulder and then walks away smiling. I am left a mess. Worry for Stiles, confusion and love flooding my brain.

-

** _2 weeks later_ **

_I am finally going to ask him. It's killing me._

"Stiles!"

I throw a pen at his head. Stiles catches it before it hits him though. He turns around from where he is searching for a movie for us to watch. He's about to say something.. probably sarcastic, but I continue before he can. "Remember when you came to the hospital?"

"That time you stabbed me in the arm?"

I roll my eyes. "It was a needle. A tiny jab."

He chuckles. "I do. What about it?"

"Just before you fell asleep.. you.. said something and-"

"I love you."

I freeze. "What?"

"I said 'I love you'."

"So.. you remember saying it?"

"I do. Why?"

I blink a few times. "I just- I thought you were like.. sleep talking or something and I wanted to know.. if you, like.. _meant_ it."

"It wasn't the way I planned on saying it. But yeah, of course I meant it." Stiles is sitting next to me now. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. "I love you."

I let out a giggle. "I said it back when I left the room."

"You did?"

I nod, then look up at Stiles, hugging him back.

He clears his throat. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I didn't hear you the first time."

I smile. I peck his lips twice before holding his face in my hands. I look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

-

**_One of my worst? Yep. So sorry about this mess of an imagine!_ **


	27. MY SAVIOR

I run towards Scott and the rest of my friends. They are stood around a lunch table, silent, as it would appear.

I reach them and start asking questions right away.

"I got your text. What happened? Where is he!? Where's Stiles?"

I smack my hands down on the table.

"Okay! Y/N.." Scott covers my hands with his. He gently tugs them, showing me that my claws are out. I stare at the marks I've left in the wood for a few seconds.

"Take a deep breath."

I do as my pack leader says, taking a long breath in and then blowing it out again. I watch my claws retract into my fingertips.

"I know you're worried, as are we. But we have to calm down. If we get angry, desperate, we'll lose our heads. We need to just think."

"I _need_ to find him, Scott." I squeeze my hands into fist, trying desperately hard to not wolf out right now.

Lydia lays a hand on my shoulder. It makes me jump at first, but then I welcome it, putting my hand on top of hers.

"We will." She looks to Scott. "You have anything of his for a scent?"

"No. But-"

My eyes widen. "What? How? How can you not have one thing with his-"

"You do."

"What?"

Scott points to the blue hoodie I am wearing. I scan it, and it only takes a few seconds before I'm unzipping it and taking it off. "This is Stiles'!"

Scott nods. "I haven't seen you in any of your _own_ hoodies since the two of you started dating."

Liam snorts. When I send him an annoyed look, he freezes and immediately apologizes. He motions to his Alpha. "This isn't a time for snarky comments, Scott."   
Liam looks back at me again.

Scott huffs. "So.. can we have it for a second. You, me and Liam can get a scent and then Lydia will drive-"

Before he can finish, I have already caught my boyfriend's scent and started running in the direction it leads to. I throw it behind me so my friends can catch it and keep up.

I run fast. The scent of Stiles.. and _blood_ guiding me.

-

It doesn't take long for the scent to become strong. The smell of blood makes the tip of my tongue taste like metal.

I stop. I'm in the woods, a small abandoned looking house is in my view. It's old and beaten and it looks like it has been like this for years. I take a few more steps until I'm at the doorway. Except there isn't a door. I step inside.

I'm about to start searching the house, when I hear distant footsteps crunching on fallen autumn leaves. I hear my name being called. It's Scott and the others, they've caught up.

I think about waiting for them, so we can go in together, but my mind is quickly changed when I hear the sound of a gunshot. I duck down and cover my ears. My heart beat picks up and goosebumps cover my skin.

"No." I jump up again and start walking through the house, trying to find any sign of Stiles. "Please be okay."

-

I clear the rooms on the first floor. Then I make my way up stairs. On my way up, a piece of wood snaps. I hiss in pain when my leg falls through and gets scratched. I squeeze my eyes shut for only a moment, before I ignore it and carry on.

When I stand up again, right away, in front of me is a large room. All I see in there is a bed frame. I sneak over to the door and peer around it. There are two people on the floor and _a lot_ of blood.

I stand up when I realise that none of them are moving. My bottom lip starts to shake. "S-stiles?"

I walk over and fall to my knees in front of them. I immediately see that my boyfriend is underneath the other body. His plaid shirt is a give away. I shove the body on top off of him so that it flops away.

"Stiles!? Please.. please don't be-" I gulp.

My eyes widen and I bring a hand up to my face when glance to the other person again and see that they have been shot.. in the neck. He's dead.

I look down at Stiles. My hands fly to his face. "Babe! Stiles! Please, are you okay? Wake up!"

I shake him and after a few seconds I hear him cough. He opens his eyes and I crush him in a hug.

"Y/N.."

"What? What? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Babe.."

I pull back to look him over. His face is fine. There are spots of blood, but no cuts. There's a bruised line on his neck.

My eyes start to well with tears. His arms. Fine. Then when I look at his hand, I see the gun.

"I- I killed him."

I take the gun out of his hand and push it away. I pull him into a hug again. "It's okay. You're okay."

"But I- he's-"

"He hurt you? Brought you here?"

Stiles visibly shivers, then nods.

"Then it was self defense. It's okay."

"Yeah.. yeah. But-"

"Shh. Just.. shh." I grip him tight. He finally wraps his own arms around me and I feel him shake. I hear him sniffle and then he explains through sobs.

"He was.. asking questions. About you and Scott and- and Liam and.. everyone. He- he took me from my.. house. When I woke up- I- I was here."

He pauses for a second. He takes a deep breath and we both pull out of our embrace to look at each other properly.

"I managed to get my hands free.. when he went away. We- we fought for the gun and I just- I.. I killed him."

I grip Stiles' shoulders and force him to look at me properly. "It was self defense. Stiles. He tried to kill _you_. It's.. It's okay."

"Thank you!" Stiles let's out an outburst. Then he grips my hand. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Always. Always." I slowly and gently get up while holding his hands. I pull him with me. He stumbles a little. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah.. it's my neck.. that hurts. Wrists too."

I sniffle. "Okay. Our friends will be here soon. Then we'll get you to Melissa."

We walk out of the room, arms wrapped around each other. I glance at the body of Stiles' attacker as we pass. An evil thought inside of me is glad that Stiles shot him.

-

After helping Stiles down the stairs, we reach the front of the house and step out. Just as we do, our friends rush over.

Lydia reaches us first. She looks between us. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Stiles smiles a little. "I'm fine, Lyds."

When the boys reach us too, Scott frowns at me and shakes his head a bit.

I shrug. "What? My boyfriend was in danger and could've frickin' died. I wasn't gonna wait for your slow asses to hurry up."

Scott grabs my free hand. " You still could have waited.. or waited for one of us at least. What would have happened if you got hurt too?" I don't answer. I just stare at him hopelessly. He sighs. "Look, I'm glad your both okay. Just.. be more careful, Y/N."

"Okay, fine. But um, you might wanna call someone about the guy up there." I gesture to the house and then guide Stiles and I to where Liam is waiting. "Where's the car?"

Liam tells us to follow him. He leads us to Scott's car and when we reach it, he helps me help Stiles in. I jump in next to him.

I check Stiles over again. I scan his legs, his stomach, chest, face. He is mostly fine. His forehead has a small scratch. A blue and purple bruise circles his neck from where he had obviously been strangled. I run my thumb over it and he winces. " _That_ bad?"

"I thought I was going to die. That I'd never see you again."

"No way. You cannot and will not die. Ever. Okay? Got it?" Stiles raises his brows and smiles. "Seriously. I couldn't live without you." I kiss his forehead. "I love you."

His head is in my lap. He lifts a hand in the air. I take it and intertwine our fingers.

He brings it down to kiss my knuckles. ".. _my_ _savior._ "

I smile. Then I squeeze his hand a little tighter. I close my eyes.

"What you doing?"

"Shh, Stiles."

I take a deep breath and then picture Stiles, happy and smiling. No pain evident on his face.

When Stiles groans, I open my eyes again. My veins are a deep, dark red as the pain travels from my boyfriend, to my own body. I wince a little, but it takes only a few minutes until I feel fine again.

"Better?"

Stiles nods. "I love you."


	28. I NEED YOU

I run upstairs to Stiles' room. The door is already open, so I head right in. Stiles is sitting at his desk staring in to space.

"Hey, you okay? Scott just called me. He said you were hurt."

Stiles doesn't move. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He slams his hands on the desk, making me jump.

"Come on, Stiles, let me see."

"Why?"

I take a few steps towards him. "Babe, I just want to help you."

"It's a few scratches, they'll heal."

"Just.." I try to tug his shoulder so he'll turn. "Let me. Please.."

Stiles turns around. "No!"

"Sti-"

"I said no!" He walks toward me and shoves me until my back hits the door. "I don't need you!"

Stiles steps back, the second he realizes what he just did. He mutters a curse word under his breath and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

I am frozen, my eyes wide. My heart sinks and I let myself slide to the floor. I wrap my arms around my bent knees. I can't take my eyes of off my boyfriend though.

He kneels down and shuffles over to me. When his leg hits my knee, I wince.

"Shit." Stiles curses again. He immediately moves his leg, then sits far enough away from me that we can't reach each other. "Y/N.."

A tear trickles along my cheek. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so.. friggin' sorry. I- I didn't mean to push you like that- shit. I'm so stupid."

"I don't care."

Stiles frowns. "You should care.. I never want to hurt you ever. I'm so sorry-"

"I _mean.._ " I interrupt him. "I don't care about you pushing me, Stiles. I'm upset because of what you said.. before that.." I stand up and Stiles follows. "You said.. 'You don't need me'."

"Crap! Y/N I meant that I didn't need you right now.. like.. 'babying' me. I'm fine."

"You think that your girlfriend wanting to take care of you means your.. a baby?"

Stiles sighs. "I don't want you to worry about me all the time and have to sit here patching me up and taking care of me. I'm supposed to be a man.. your man. I'm supposed to help you!"

His response makes me want to shout.. _So_ _I_ _do._ "What year are you living in!? You don't think it works both ways? Stiles- I came over to help you after I heard you got hurt and then you refused, ignored me, pushed me and then told me that you don't need me. You know how much that hurt me? I want you to _need_ me.. because I wanna be there for you always. And I will be.. but you have to let me."

Stiles looks stuck as he tries to think of something to say back. He ends up repeating what he's already said about six times already. "I'm sorry.."

Then, he rushes out of the room. I'm about to call after him, but he returns so quickly that I don't get a chance.

He comes back with the first aid box in his hand. He sits on the bed with crossed legs and opens it up. He pats the space in front of him.

I join him. "What are you doing?"

He reaches forward, shakily. "Can I- can I touch you.. your hands."

"Um.. yes. Why.. are you asking? We like, hold hands all the time."

Stiles gulps. "I _pushed_ you. I touched you without consent and hurt you.. I just want to make sure you're.. comfortable."

A cracked piece of my heart glues itself together again. I offer a small smile. "You can touch me."

Stiles takes my hands and rubs his thumbs along them. "Y/N.." He picks up a plaster and puts it in my left hand. "Help me."

I glance down at the box. "You said you didn't need-"

Stiles squeezes my other, empty hand. "I _need_ you to help me. Please."

"You're not gonna freak out on me again?" Stiles shakes his head.

I nod and then I rummage through the box. "Just so you know.. being a man does not mean you have to be strong all the time.. You don't have to hide your wounds from me. Physically.. or mentally. You can let me help you. I won't _ever_ judge you. I _love_ you."

Stiles watches my every move as I place the first plaster on a cut above his eyebrow. "I love you too."

-

One above his brow, one across the bridge of his nose and one below his eye. I'm finished with the plasters.

I gently smooth my thumb over the bruise on Stiles' cheek. "That'll have to wait until we go downstairs and get some ice."

Stiles nods.

"Lay your hand on my leg." Stiles does as he is told and rests his hand where I instructed. I inspect it quickly. There's a lot of bruises along his knuckles from where he clearly hit back.. whoever he was fighting. "Can't do much with those either, need ice.. So I guess I'm done."

"Great." Stiles helps me put everything away and then shuffles close to me on the bed. "Thank you. I'm so so sorry I reacted how I did."

"Was it _so_ hard to let me help you?"

"I don't know.. I mean no but-"

"Why?"

"I guess maybe I just didn't want you to see me like this.. weak and damaged. I want to be strong.. for me, mostly for you.. I have to protect you.. and-"

"How can you protect me if you can't protect yourself?"

Stiles chuckles, only a little bit. "How'd you know what I was gonna say?"

"I know you. But like I said.. it works both ways. Firstly, we protect _each other_ _,_ you don't have to be some big muscle bodyguard. Secondly, if I was hurt, you'd wanna help me right? You'd probably rush me to Melissa for a splinter."

Stiles acts offended, then drops it right away. "Okay, yeah. I probably would."

"So.." I raise my brows. "Now you know how I feel too then. If your hurt, I'm running around going mental thinking about the worst case scenario."

"I'm sorry. Again. I really am, Y/N. I'm sorry for pushing you and scaring you and.. just being and ass."

"You're forgiven. But next to you get hurt, although I hope it won't happen.. next time, if you're not the one who calls me first to come and patch you up, _I'll_ be the one kicking your ass instead. Got it?"

Stiles smiles then puts his hands up. "Got it."

"Good."

"Good." Stiles copies me again, adding, "I love you."

"I love you too, Stilinski. You big pain in the ass."

-

**_I_ ** **** **_don't_ ** **** **_know_ ** **_about_ ** **_this_ ** **** **_one_ ** **_.._ **

**_What do you think?_ **

_**P.s.** _ _**I'm** _ _**a little** _ _**British** _ _**peep who says 'plaster', not 'band-aid'** _


	29. VOICES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea given to me by LaurensFandomz (WattPad user)

_**A** _ _ **few weeks ago** _   
**_ Y/N's  _ ** _ **POV** _

Stiles is holding my hand as Scott asks me questions.

"Do you remember what happened to you at prom, Y/N?" Scott's voice is soft and his face is one of worry.

"I- uh, remember seeing Lydia.. and then watching her fall.. blood all.. all over her-"

Scott interrupts me. "And after that?"

By the way Stiles squeezes my hand tighter at that question, I know the answer is not going to be good. "N- no. Why?"

Scott sits down on the bed beside me. "You were.. um, you were bit.. as well."

"What?!"

Scott points to my bandaged forearm. I hadn't even noticed the white fabric there until now. I let go of Stiles' hand to peel it back. I only take a little peek before putting it back and starting to panic. The sight and thought of the perfect, moon shaped bite marks cause my breathing to pick up. Scott and Stiles immediately stand up and try to calm me.

"It's okay." Stiles takes my hand again. "We'll help you through this."

"But.. there's a full moon in like.. two weeks. What if.. What if I hurt someone." I look between my boyfriend and best friend. "What if I hurt _yo_ u?"

Scott shakes his head. "You'll be fine. Okay? We're gonna do this.. together. Like we always do."

Stiles chuckles, and the sound brings me a little bit of peace. "You just found out you were bit and your first thought is about who you may hurt.. you have the most beautiful soul."

-

_ **Present time** _   
** _Stiles'_ ** **_POV_ **

Malia, Liam and Y/N are all chained to the pillars that hold up Lydia and Y/N's lake house. Lydia is watching over Malia, while Scott watches Liam.

I turn my head towards Y/N. I can't help feeling awfully guilty when I take in her state. She's tangled up in metal chains, arms to her sides. Her hands are balled in to fists. She looks back at Malia and Liam, then over at me. Her expression is purely fear.

My feet carry me towards her. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Y/N stares at me wide eyed. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." She nods, though she doesn't look sure.

-

I step aside for a few minutes. Scott frowns when I gesture for him to come over. "I'm worried about her, Scott."

Scott stands by my side. "She'll be okay."

I shuffle on my feet and look down at my shaking hands.

"Stiles.. what is it?"

I sigh. I lower my voice to a whisper as I explain. "Did she.. ever tell you about her nightmares?"

"Yeah.. Lydia too. She's had them for years, right?"

"Yeah.. Yeah. But.. they're getting worse, Scott. A _lot_ worse."

Scott looks over at Y/N. "What do you mean? How?"

I try to hold back tears as I explain. I drag the back of my hand under my nose and sniffle. "I, uh, haven't told her yet, but she.. She literally wakes up.. screaming." Scott turns back to me again, a scared look in his eyes. "Then she just goes back to sleep. Wakes up the next morning complaining of migraines."

"And she doesn't remember?"

I answer over a sigh. "No.. what- what do you think is happening to her?"

-

Liam and Malia are getting better at the full moon's. They both struggle against their restraints, but they are not as angry as they used to be.

However, Y/N is different. For the past half of an hour, she had been fine; until a few minutes ago.

She is shaking, more than ever and seems to be muttering something to herself.

I walk closer to my girlfriend. "Y/N.."

I jump when she looks up quickly, her eyes glowing and her face scrunched up. "They won't stop! Stiles, make them stop!"

I keep my distance, staying a few feet away. Though, I want more than anything to wrap her in my arms. "What are you talking about?!"

"The voices! They won't.. stop!" She clenches her fists, and I watch in horror as blood drips from them.

When she opens her hand again, her palms have four deep cuts on them, on each side. She doesn't even care about what her claws have done though. She starts to yell even louder. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

I look around for Scott. He is also watching in shock; Liam, Malia and Lydia too. I don't know what to do. I glance between them over and over again. Scott moves towards me, probably wanting to help. But he stops suddenly, eyes growing even wider, if that's possible.

I follow his line of sight, facing Y/N once again. I run to the other side of the basement.

Y/N has broken free of her chains. The metal loops clattering to the floor as her body pulls away from the pillar. She lifts her hands to her head. Then she falls to her knees and starts rocking back and forth.

I feel tears prick my eyes as I watch the scene in front of me. I barely have time to think about them though. Y/N suddenly lets out a bone rattling scream. The power of it knocks me over.

I squish my eyes shut and my hands instinctively cover my ears.

-

Only a moment passes, but when I open my eyes again, Y/N is gone.

I look up to find that the rest of my friends have huddled together beside me.

Scott slowly stands. "She broke their chains." I look at each pillar in turn. Every one is free of the metal. "She broke them.."

Liam speaks next. "Where did she go?"

-

"Scott.. chemo signals?"

"Yeah. Um.. fear, anxiety. Also, I feel fatigue.. tiredness."

Liam chimes in. "Then let's get out of this basement."

-

Once outside, I grab Scott, pulling him back to talk to him again. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know. But we will find her."

"Scott.."

"We _will_ _._ "

-

**_ The next morning _ **

"Y/N!" I run over to my girlfriend. She is kneeling on the ground, hands over her ears again. She is covered in dirt and scratches. "Oh my god."

"Please! Make them stop! Please. Help me!" She shakes her head.

I peel off my jacket and wrap it around her shaking body. Then I move my hands to her shoulders and squeeze. "Listen to me. Y/N! Listen. You're okay. I've got you. Okay?"

She continues to shake. Her hands run through her hair and then grip tightly. "I can't! They're too loud!"

"Ignore them!" I cup her face in my hands, forcing her to look in my direction. "Look at me! Okay? Focus on me, and my voice. Ignore whatever is in your head and just listen to me."

Her eyes land on mine.

"Good. Keep looking at me. Just listen. Drown out what's in your head and listen to me.. Okay? You can do this. I love you.. and I know you can get through this."

She starts to calm. Her heavy breathing slows and her hands fall slack, landing on the damp ground. Then I notice her eyes start to roll back. I quickly move behind her. She falls into me.

Then I hear Scott calling my name. "Stiles! You found her!"

Lydia walks by his side. When she sees her sister passed out in my arms, she falls to the ground too. Lydia shuffles towards us. She gently picks up Y/N's hand. "Is she-?"

Scott answers for me. "No. She's alive. I can hear her heartbeat."

Lydia sniffs as tears run down her face. "Come on. Let's get my little sister somewhere safe."

-

**_ Beacon Hills Hospital _ **   
**_ An hour later _ **

We all wait for Y/N as she washes up in the bathroom. When we hear her footsteps coming back, we all sit down quickly. Acting as if we weren't all just stood up waiting anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Lydia is the first to speak.

"I think so. You guys.. you really didn't hear them?"

"Hear what?" I ask.

"The voices."

Lydia frowns. "Voices?"

"Oh god!" Y/N crosses her legs on the bed. Her eyes wander from me, to Scott, to Lydia. "I'm going insane."

I glance over at Lydia, then something clicks.

_Voices._

_The scream that broke the chains._

_The_ _nightmares_ _._

_Migraines._

"No." Y/N looks at me with tears in her eyes. I move closer to her, rubbing a hand down her back. "You're not insane. You're like your sister.."

Lydia seems to work it out too, as we both say the same thing next.

"A banshee."

Y/N freezes. "What? How-"

I cut Y/N off to explain. "I think.. The night you and Lydia were attacked.. somehow you took more than one form."

"Because.. Lyds and me are sisters?"

Lydia nods. "You aren't just a werewolf, Y/N. You're a banshee too, like me."

Scott finally adds to the conversation. "A.. were-banshee?"

For a few seconds, we all fall silent. I pull Y/N closer to me, hugging her from the side.

Then Liam decides to show himself, appearing in the doorway of my room. "Wow. Y/N.. I mean. A wolf, _and_ a banshee. I am glad I'm not yo-"

Scott clears his throat, stopping Liam. He glares at him, causing the beta to run away again. But not before muttering a, "..sorry."

Lydia sighs and then joins us on the bed. She sits on the other side of Y/N. "It's gonna be alright. We'll help you figure this out. And I'm always here for you."

I nod. "Yeah. You have got four incredible friends and one lovesick boyfriend right here to help you through this." I plant a feather-light kiss on Y/N's cheek. "Always."

Y/N finally cracks a smile. Her arms wrap around my waist to hug me back. "I love you. All of you."


	30. VULNERABLE BONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▫️You live at the Stilinski house for this one!▫️
> 
> Just in case: 'takeout' & 'takeaway' = same thing.

"Stiles!"

"What?"

"Give me the damn key!"

"No. I'll do it."

"I can use my hands!"

"I don't care, I'm doing it."

"Give it! You're so stupid."

"Stupid!? I'm trying to help-"

The door swings open and we both turn around. Mr Stilinski stands in the entryway, a grin on his face.

"-you." Stiles finishes his sentence, mouth hanging open.

Mr Stilinski glances between us. "There's the happy couple."

Stiles scoffs. "We _are_ a happy couple. This one is just ignorant."

I glare at him. "I'm not ignorant. You can't let me open a simple door when it's my _foot_ that's broken." I gesture to the brightly coloured cast that covers my foot, from just below my toes, to just above my ankle.

" _Children_. I have to go down to the station so just don't.. kill each other while I'm gone." Mr Stilinski walks past us, laughing. Before getting into his car, he looks back and waves at me. "Oh, and Y/N, hope it heals up quickly!"

"Thanks, Mr S. Sign it later?"

"'Course, love."

As he backs up and drives away, Stiles and I walk into the house.

\----

"What?"

Stiles is staring at me. I'm sat on the sofa, and he is leaning on the kitchen counter. He just keeps staring at me. "You're so creepy.. what?"

"You want something to eat?"

I frown and shake my head a little. "That's it?" He doesn't reply, he just keeps watching me. I sigh. "Yeah, sure."

Stiles smiles at my answer. "How about soup?"

"Really? I have broken bones, I don't have the flu."

"What then?"

I stand up, grabbing my crutches from the floor. I slowly make my way over to the kitchen. Stiles runs to my side, holding me by my waist. "Stiles."

"I'm helping!"

"I'm just getting takeout menus, I can-"

Stiles pulls open a drawer and grabs a handful of menus. "Here."

I look up at him. "Are you for real?"

He glances at himself, then puts two fingers on his neck, over his pulse point. "Appears so."

"Ugh. I mean.. are you gonna be doing things for me the whole time I have this cast!? I can order food by myself."

I choose a menu, then take my phone out of my back pocket. I dial the number and order us both ***** _choice of takeaway_ *****.

I tell the lady on the phone what I would like, not seeing the expression on Stiles' face behind me as I do so.

\----

I get up quickly, grabbing one of my crutches. I wobble a little as I try to rush to the bathroom. Stiles follows me instantly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee."

"Okay." Stiles goes quiet for a moment after that. I let myself think that maybe he'll let me do this one thing on my own. That's until he appears in front of me seconds later with my second crutch in his hand. "Here."

"One is fine Stiles. The bathroom isn't far."

Stiles tries to hand the crutch to me. "What if you fall?"

I push his hand away. "I won't."

When I reach the bathroom, Stiles stands in the doorway. "Um.. are you gonna leave?"

Stiles frowns. "No. You might need help getting up after."

I lean my crutch against the wall and then push him out. "Seriously, Stiles, leave! I don't need your help to pee!" I give him one last shove and then lock the door.

When I'm finished, there's no surprise in seeing Stiles still waiting outside.

\----

The next morning, I wake up feeling like pancakes for breakfast.

I only manage to get the ingredients and utensils out when Stiles appears by my side. He moves the bowl and picks up the bag of flour. "Pancakes? Awesome." He proceeds to pour the flour in to the bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making us pancakes."

"No." I slap my hand down on the counter. _"I_ was making us pancakes."

Stiles smiles. "And now I'm helping."

"No!" I shout and grab the flour out of his hands. I throw it on the ground, causing a cloud to form and rise. It covers my legs and feet, making it look as if I've been walking in snow or something. " _I'm_ making them, dammit!"

Stiles' eyes are wide. I watch them as they scan down until landing my cast. It's also covered in flour. "Crap. Let me clean tha-"

"No. Stiles, please! Stop. All I wanted was to make breakfast for us and you just.. ugh. Just stop monitoring me!"

I storm.. well, _limp_ out of the kitchen on my crutch.

\----

It goes on like this for a week.

Every where I am, Stiles is.

\----

"I don't think we should go."

I re read the text from Lydia, who has invited us to her birthday party in a few days. "Why? It's Lydia."

"I know, but.."

"What? She's my best friend, I can't miss her birthday."

Stiles gets up from the sofa, then looks down at me. He gestures to my foot and I roll my eyes. "We can't go."

I huff, loudly. "We are going!"

"No. Y/N.. you could get hurt. We shouldn't-"

I close my eyes for a second, and open them wide again. I start to get frustrated with him. "Stiles! Enough with this overprotective stuff. We're going to our friend's party, okay! My foot is fine! All this week you have been following me everywhere and it's so, _so_ annoying. Please, just back off!"

I push myself off of the sofa. I try to stand so that I can walk away, but instead I end up falling down. I land on the edge of the sofa and then slide along to the floor. "Crap."

Stiles rushes forward. He tries to put my arm around his neck to help me up. I push him away. "Stop! I'm fine! I don't need you to help me!"

I hear Stiles finally shout back as I push myself back onto the sofa.

"Y/N! You do need me, otherwise you wouldn't have just fallen." I open my mouth to respond but he carries on. "No. I wanna speak now. You are injured! I am trying to help and you won't let me! If you wanted me to back off, you could have said so in, maybe.. a kinder way perhaps." He shrugs his shoulders. "But no. You didn't. You've just been pushing me.. _literally_ away.."

My eyes widen. I watch as his eyes begin to water and his words come out choppy.

"You're hurt." He repeats, and with so much sadness that I start to feel guilty. I stand up again, propped up on a crutch, facing him. "In the past, whenever I.. or any of our friends have been hurt, you were always the first one to help. I'm just trying to do the same for you, I'm trying to be the boyfriend you deserve." He sniffles. "You.. You won't let me."

A tear falls. Stiles' face suddenly turns soft, and it surprises me. He actually smiles, his eyes so gentle compared to the anger I saw behind them moments ago. He reaches for me. I take a step forward and he places his hand on my wrist. "It's okay though, if you are angry. If you need me to back off then I will leave and I'll stop being protective. I love you, and I don't want to be a bother when you're hurt."

I drop my crutch and fall into him, laying one hand on his face and crushing our lips together. It's slow, and full of apology. I feel more tears on my face, and pull away after only a few seconds. "Stiles.." I find myself chuckling at the situation. "Why are you like this?"

"Like.. what?"

"You're just.. one second you're yelling at me, which I deserve by the way, and the next you're telling me you love me."

Stiles laughs a little now too. "Well, I just want you to be happy. If that means wanting me to leave you to heal and rest, then I will." He wipes the tears away from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I'd do anything for yo-"

I put a finger over his mouth. "Shh. Stop being so sweet, you're making me feel really, really terrible. Which I am." I wrap my arms around him and turn my head so that it rests on his chest. "I'm so sorry. I was cruel. I just.. I don't like the feeling of being vulnerable."

"I get it. But everyone needs a bit of help sometimes."

"Yeah. You're right. I hope you'll forgive me." Stiles chuckles, then lifts my chin up and pecks my lips again. "I like that answer better than a verbal one."

\----

Later on, I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs while Stiles is watching a movie. "Stiles! Come here and help me please."

He immediately gets up, not even pausing Star Wars. "What's wrong?"

"The stairs."

"You're gonna let me help you?"

I shrug, then smirk. "It's actually been really tiring trying to climb them every night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles answers his own question, right after asking it. "Right. Because you were being headstrong and didn't want any help from your incredible, fantastic, amazingly generous boyfriend."

"That's a bit much babe, but okay.. I guess. Now, are you gonna help?"

"Of course. And I like 'babe'." Stiles lifts me off of my feet bridal style.

"Please just.. no more hovering."

"Promise. Only if you ask for help when you need it."

"I just did."

Stiles puts me down once we've reached the top step. He huffs, hands on his hips.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I promise I'll ask you when I need help. Happy?" Stiles nods. "Then come to bed?"

"But.. star wars.."

I raise my brows.

"Just kidding." Stiles laughs then grabs my hand and leads me to his room.


	31. SECRET ADMIRER

_ **Y/N's POV** _

WhenI open my locker to get my books out, a folded piece of paper falls. It fluttrrd to the ground. Lydia reaches down to pick it up for me. She opens it and reads. I watch her eyes scan the paper.

She looks up and smirks, tilting her head to one side.

"What? What is it?"

"Looks like _someone_ has a secret admirer." She hands me the note.

My eyes widen as I look at the note, then at my friend. "This.. can't be for me- I mean.. who?"

"Sweetie, there is a reason that they call them _secret_ admirers."

I nod. "Right. But.. who would even like me?"

"You're a catch." Lydia says. She straightens my jacket. "Could be anyone."

I look around the halls, then spot Stiles coming towards us.

"Hello, fellow classmates." Stiles joins us at my locker. He and Lydia greet each other. Then I reach up on my toes to give him a quick hug.

"Hey Stilinski." As we pull away, I try to hide the blush that has formed.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Uh.." I stuff the note into my pocket. "Yeah. I'll meet you outside?"

"Sure. I'll start up the jeep."

Stiles walks away and Lydia raises her brows at me. "You still like him, don't you?"

"No.. he's my best _friend_."

"Yeah. Best friend who you _like._ "

I sigh. "It doesn't matter either way. He doesn't see me as anything more."

"Well.. you have someone else interested." Lydia points to the pocket where the note is tucked away, safe and sound.

\--

_** Next day ** _

****

Corey, Mason and I are sitting in the library, studying together. I am halfway through solving a tricky Math equation, when Corey taps my hand.

"Hey, do you have a spare pen I can borrow?" He holds up his own, which has run out of ink.

"Yeah, sure." I reach into my bag to retrieve my pencil case. I pause when I see a second note underneath it. I take it out and read it below the table.

I don't realise how long I've been staring at it until Corey clears his throat. He calls my name. "Y/N? Don't have a spare?"

"What?"

"A spare pen.."

"Oh." I unzip my pencil case and take one out. "Here."

I throw it to him and he catches. "Thanks."

"Um.. guys.."

Mason and Corey respond simultaneously. "Yeah?"

I lay the note on the table, smoothing it out. "Do you recognize this handwriting by chance?"

They both read it over. Corey shakes his head. "No. Mason?"

Corey glances at Mason, who shakes his head as well. "I don't think so. But that's _way_ cute."

I smile. "Kinda."

Corey grins. "How very romantic."

"Yeah.. But as sweet as this is, I-"

Mason interrupts me. "You still have a thing for Stiles?"

I sigh, looking between the couple. "Does everyone know I still like him?"

"Pretty much." Corey replies, rather rapidly.

I roll my eyes. "Mason. Will you quit saying that!"

\--

_** Next day ** _

This time I find the third note in my jacket pocket, while aiming for gum. I don't dwell on wondering how the mystery person put it there. Instead, I just read, curious.

Scott looks over my shoulder, then laughs.

"That's the kind of cheesy thing I would probably say."

"True.." My eyes grow wide. "Wait.. y- you?"

Scott laughs again. "Oh, no no no no no. We're friends Y/N. Just best friends _._ "

"Then who the hell-"

"Scotty! Y/N!" Stiles runs over to where we are sat in the dining hall. "Is that a new note?" He picks up said note.

I glance up at Stiles. "Yeah.. how'd you know?"

Stiles gulps, then mutters his answer while sliding the paper back down on to the table. "Lydia, uh- told me about them.."

"Oh. Okay."

\--

_** Later that night ** _

When I get home, there is an envelope addressed to me on the ground.

I immediately call Lydia. She picks up the phone right away. "I got another one."

"Ooh, what does it say?"

"It says 'I like you', over and over again."

"That sounds desperate." She jokes. I huff, and she stops giggling through the phone. "Fine. I'll be serious. Did it say anything else."

"I wish I could tell you."

"You can tell me!"

"No, I-"

"No!? Why can't you tell me all of a sudden?" She sounds offended.

"Lydia, shush."

"Hey-"

"I meant that the note says, 'I wish I could tell you'."

"Oooh!"

"I really wish they would _though_."

"You'll find out who it is, soon enough."

\--

_** Next day ** _   
_** 3:10pm ** _

****

The next note is stuck to my locker. I stare at it. "What should I do? I'm already late."

Malia answers simply, with a shrug. "Go."

"But what if it's someone I don't even like.. or know?"

"Just go!"

"If you hate him, you can tell him to back off."

"I guess. But-"

Malia grabs me by my shoulders. "Stop saying 'but'." She flashes her blue eyes at me. "Now go, before I make you."

"I-"

"Now." She shoves me towards the school entrance.

"Fine."

\--

_** 3:17pm ** _   
_** Sports field ** _

When I reach the field, I see a figure standing in the center. They have their backs to me so I can't yet see who it is. As I get closer, I get more and more nervous.

"Hello?" The boy turns around. "Stiles!?"

"Hey, Y/N."

"Why are you here? I'm supposed to be meeting some-"

"It's me."

I frown. "What is?"

"The notes. _I'm_ the person you're supposed to be meeting."

I take in a huge breath of air, and nearly fall over. My mouth and eyes widen. At the same time, butterflies dance around my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Stiles takes my hand, getting me to look at him.

"You. It's- it's you?" He nods. "You wrote.. these?" I pull the little notes out of my pocket. I hold them up for us both to see.

"So you kept them?"

"Yeah. I was gonna return them to the person if it was someone I didn't know.. or like-" I look down at my feet, quickly realizing that I just gave my feelings away. "Crap."

"' _Like_?'"

I sigh, looking up again. No point in hiding how I feel now, is there.

Through a shaky breath I answer. "I have.. f- for months. I just.. didn't want to ruin, us, our friendship, by telling you."

"Well.. me too." Stiles smiles sweetly, still holding my hand.

"Really?" My cheeks burn up.

"Yep. I didn't know how to tell you though. But then I watched this really cool Norwegian show called.. Skam, where the guy gave little drawings to his crush. I mean, I wrote you simple notes instead.. but I guess you could say I was inspired."

I laugh. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"You're so cheesy!"

"Really? Well.. is this?" Stiles hands me one last note.

I laugh again. "It is."

"But.." Stiles waits expectantly for an answer.

"But.. yes. Yes. I will go out with you."

Stiles grins and then we crash into each other. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hugs my waist.

I pull away when I accidentally drop all of the notes I was holding. They fly around in the wind. I start trying to catch them all.

Stiles looks confused and then yells. "What're you doing!?"

"Help me. I want to keep them."

"Now who's the cheesy one?"

\--

Once we've managed to get them all, I put them safely away in my zipper pocket.

Stiles chuckles. "You gonna scrap book 'em, frame 'em?"

I quickly reply. "Maybe." And then I grab his face and pull him down to my lips.

\--

 **Anyone like that little Skam reference.**  
 **This imagine was very loosely based on the notes/drawings Even would give** **Isak** **.**

**❤**   
**Courtney**


	32. PIGS MIGHT FLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¤trigger warning; depressing thoughts? Anxiety/depression¤
> 
> 'Pigs might fly'   
> \- said when you think that there is no chance at all of something happening.  
> "Pigs might fly if she actually joined in with gym class for once."

I pace around the room. My teeth bite down on my fingernails, switching from one to another.

Every few minutes, I pick up my phone and check every one of my social media accounts. As well as, my text messages and emails.

When I do sit, after more minutes pass, I plop down with a thud. Immediately my knees start to wobble, bouncing up and down.

In an attempt to stop them, I fold my feet onto the chair and into a crossed leg position. This only causes me to start scratching the heel of my left foot. There are already red blotches over both of my heels. In the past, I've scratched them so much that they have started to bleed.

-

The thoughts in my head run wild. I try and try to block them out. However, it seems that the more that I attempt to do this, the louder they become.

-

There's a knock at the door and it makes me jump. My scratching ceases. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I walk slowly to the sound. I look through the spy hole, while my nerves tell me to run for it and hide.

When I see that it's my boyfriend though, I open the door with shaky hands.

He looks over me in concern, taking in my red raw eyes and messy hair. "Y/N.."

Taking one of my hands, he leads me back into my own home, closing and locking the door behind him. We both sit down on the sofa.

He lets go of my hand, speaking gently. "Is it alright if I touch you?"

I nod. Then he brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

My eyes well up and I feel a lump in my throat. "Scott?"

Stiles nods. "He texted me."

Anxiety grabs at my vocal cords, not wanting me to talk for fear of judgement. I cough. Then with a breathy whisper, continue anyway. "I told him not to.. to call you."

"He's worried Y/N. We all are." He takes both of my hands this time. His thumbs stroke over my pale, cold skin. "What's- was there a specific thing that brought this on this time?"

I open my mouth to answer. Then I realise that I don't have one. I don't recall anything that brought on this bout of anxious feelings tonight. Sometimes it comes from a fight, a tiring day, a bad grade in school - it can be anything. Sometimes.. it can be nothing at all. It comes from nowhere.

My eyes dart between our hands and Stiles' eyes. "I-."

He senses my discomfort, and puts a little more distance between us for the moment. "It's okay. I know sometimes it just.. happens. And you don't have to talk. We can just sit here a while. Or I can leave. Whatever you want."

I consider my options.

"Stay." I mutter. With Stiles here the anxiety _has_ subsided slightly.

Stiles twists so that he is sat beside me rather than opposite. "Is it okay if I put my arm around you?"

I nod, inwardly thanking him for his questions of consent.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and tugs me gently so that I fall into him. "Y/N. I know things seem really bad right now, but, you will feel better. It could take a minute, a day, a week, month, years.. but no matter what, this feeling you're having will not last forever."

I pick at my nails while listening to him.

_I want to believe him._   
_I just don't right now._   
_Will I ever?_

-

**_-_ **

**_Scratching_ ** **_your_ ** **_feet_ ** **** **_while_ ** **_feeling anxious or depressed is more common than it sounds._ **   
_There is actually a 'skin picking disorder'. I,_ _myself_ _have it. It sounds kind of, maybe, gross. But it_ _purely_ _comes from my anxiety, and_ _I've_ _scratched my feet so much_ _that_ _I_ _have scars. The edges of my foot look as if_ _I've_ _burned them on/in fire,_ _that's_ _the only way_ _I_ _can_ _describe_ _how the scarring looks._

**_-_ **

**_❤_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_here for anyone who needs_ ** **_someone_ ** **_to talk to❤_ **


	33. NEW PACK IN TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: EquineLilly (WattPad user)

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

Yelling suddenly distracts me from my walk home from school. I freeze when I hear familiar words amidst the conversation. Words like, 'full moon', 'claws' and 'rage', all in the same sentence. I duck down behind a car and try to listen in as best as I can. 

There are six figures in total. Four of them are taller, older, and they are three men and a woman. They look to be maybe a year or two older than myself. They are circled around the two others; younger boys who look like freshmen, judging by appearance. The woman seems to be the one in charge as she stares down at the two younger kids and instructs them to keep quiet while she "explains everything". Despite her orders towards them, she speaks rather loudly, and I am able to hear everything she says next.

"So, as my boys have already told you, we need a much larger pack than just us and the couple back at our meeting place. If we're going to take down the other packs around here and own this town, we'll be needing more of an army than just a big group..."

One of the boys interrupts her. "But why us?"

"I told you to be quiet! Anyways... one of our boys has been out looking for strong, talented individuals to recruit, and you both are top of your gym class, right? You both show incredible strength, despite your... appearances. So, we're going to make you both our little errand boys, you know, so my more experienced guys have more time for _other_ tasks. You; as omegas, will bring us others who you think show qualities that the pack could use, people you think would be great assets. But I have another job for you both as well, because I also need you to keep an eye on that McCall kid and his pack of idiots. Find out everything you can about them. Where they meet, who they meet with, _who_ they have... because I know they have more than wolves on their side."

My heart leaps up into my throat at the mention of Scott's pack, _my_ pack.

One of the boys steps closer to the woman, while the other tries to pull him back again. "And what if we don't agree to this?" His smirk seems to contradict his words when he asks this though, like maybe he's actually _interested_ , rather than scared.

The long haired, tall woman also takes a step closer. She laughs, and then without saying anything, she flashes her red Alpha eyes at him. The boy looks amazed. He looks her up and down before asking, "so, are you going to... _bite_ us?" The Alpha smiles, and then the boy offers her his arm before she can even ask for it. "Do it."

The boy behind is suddenly being held by one of the older guys as he tries to run, shouting, "no!"

The Alpha completely ignores this and gestures for one of her other Betas. This one smirks and then flashes his bright blue eyes before tearing into flesh.

\--

I had started running as soon as I heard the cries of the second boy as he watched the older man bite into his friend's wrist. As much as I wanted to help, I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against them. Stiles and I are the only members of the pack that are still one hundred percent human. But supernatural or not, it also would have been four... maybe _five_ against one.

\--

When I reach my house, I stumble through the door. Immediately Stiles is at my side shouting my name and making me jump out of my skin. "Hey, bestie!"

I hold a hand against my chest and then walk slowly over to the sofa. I use everything I possibly can for balance as I make my way.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Your mum let me in before she left for work. I told her we had homework. Oh, and I think she said there's leftover pizza for you."

"Okay." I nod as Stiles takes a seat next to me on the sofa. When he sees my face, his turns into one of worry.

He bursts into questions right away. "Y/N... are you okay? Have- are you crying? Dude- I mean... shit, did I scare you that badly?"

"It's not- not y-you." I barely manage a sentence before I suddenly feel immense pressure on my chest, like someone is sitting atop of me. It becomes really hard to breathe. I try to calm myself by taking in bigger lungfuls of air, but it only makes the situation worse. Tears begin to stream down my face and I feel freezing cold.

I barely register Stiles now kneeling in front of me, his hands on my knees. "Y/N... you need to breathe with me, okay? You're having a panic attack. Breathe. Breathe slow with me, okay?"

Stiles slowly takes a breath in, and then out, and repeats. He moves his hands to my face and forces me to look at him. I copy his steady breathing and he begins to smile as we mirror each other.

It only takes a few more minutes when I become calmer and my breathing returns to normal. The pressure on my chest is still there, but it's so much lighter. I begin to cry now. I feel the wetness fall down my cheeks, causing a shiver over my body.

I slide onto the floor in front of the Stiles. He doesn't have much time to move for me, so our knees end up pushed together.

"Are you okay? What brought that on?" Stiles speaks softly, watching me in concern.

"I- I need to tell you, but... I feel like... if I do, I'll just... freak out again."

"' _Freak out_ '? Y/N, that was a panic attack, and I hope you aren't, like, _ashamed_ to admit that. I mean... I have them too. You know that."

"I'm not... ashamed. Just... wrong choice of words? I just um, when I think about it- what I saw... I just feel this panic building again."

Stiles' hand returns to my knee. He runs his thumb rhythmically there. "Okay. Do you need, maybe a distraction or something? For a little bit... until you feel like you can tell me what you need to?"

I shrug. "Maybe."

"Okay." Stiles visibly becomes nervous, and he breaks eye contact. "I know something I can do, or, um, _say_... but I just hope it doesn't panic, but for, like, a totally different reason."

My interest spikes as I wipe away the tears from my face and then gesture for him to continue. He takes a deep breath, and then he gulps before blurting everything out.

"So, I came over tonight to tell you this anyways. I couldn't do this at school in front of everyone, so I thought I'd catch you here and, um... okay, so, guess what? I like you. Yep... I, um... _like_ you. As in, I have more than just... friendship feelings for you. I have for a while to be honest... but- but if you don't feel the same, it's fine, you know. I'd rather have your friendship than not have you at all. We could just stay as we are and forget about all of this. But, um... I don't know what else to say so please shut me up now-"

I do just that. With my heart beating faster again, I take his face in my hands and pull him to my lips. It's a relatively quick kiss before I pull back and hear him mutter, 'woah', and then 'thank you'.

I giggle at his reaction and then pull him back for a proper kiss. Then another, and another, until a handful of minutes later. We both pull apart and wrap ourselves in a tight hug.

"So that means?" Stiles whispers into my hair.

"It means... that I _want_ to ruin the friendship."

"Wait... what- ruin?"

I roll my eyes. "Jeez, dumbass... I like you, too... okay?"

Stiles hums happily. "Yeah. Okay."

\--

"Stiles... I _have_ to tell you now. To be honest, I could've wasted a lot of time."

Stiles smooths a stray hair behind my ear. "You don't have to."

"Didn't you hear me? I've wasted time. I _have_ to tell you. It's... Stiles, it's not good... at all." I locate Stiles' phone which has fallen out of his pocket onto the rug. I hand it to him. "Call Scott. Put it on speaker."

"Y/N... can you give me _something_ before I do. I just need to know what got you... like that before."

I sigh. "There's a new pack in town. A wolf pack. I think they just got here, but they aren't like us. They're not good people. They turned an innocent, scared kid without any consent or remorse. And Stiles... you need to call Scott right now so I can explain it all to both of you! Come on."

Stiles breaks his look of shock, shaking his head and then hitting dial. "Crap. Okay. Umm..." He enables speaker mode.

It barely manages one full ring before Scott has already picked up. "Yo, Stiles. How'd it go telling Y/N then? Or did you chicken out again?"

Stiles and I turn to each other. We both smile softly, briefly. "Uh... she's right here... and great. But we have more important things to talk about right now."

Stiles hands me his phone and I dive into my story from only an hour or two ago. "Scott... listen up."

\--

**_ 40 minutes later... _ **

"Okay, Y/N, get on video chat and add the whole pack. We gotta let everyone know fast, so we can figure out what to do."


	34. A NOTEPAD AND A PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/H/C: Your Hair Colour  
> There are a choice of two pairs of boots later in this imagine, take your pick :)  
> \--  
> Based on Season 1 Episode 1 "Pilot"

_**Y/N's POV** _

My legs bounces up and down off it's own accord and I chew on my thumb nail as I wait for the Vice Principal to come and take me to first class. Being the new kid is definitely going to suck. Being the new kid who is also older than everyone in her classes because she has to re-take a year: also going to suck. I sigh, as I take in my surroundings. I frown when I spot another girl sitting opposite me. She also looks nervous. She notices me looking at her and smiles.

"Hi... are you new as well?"

"Yeah." I shrug. "Uh- I'm Y/N."

"Allison."

She looks as if she's going to say something else when my phone rings. I sigh again.

"Hey Dad. You know, five calls on my first day is a little much. Yeah. Yes, I have everything... except, oh... did I really forget to bring a notepad. One of the things I need most- no. No, Dad, please, you don't need to come and bring one. No. I'll ask the teacher or something. Okay, okay. I have to go. Love you, too."

As I hang up and put my phone back into my pocket, I notice Allison doing the exact same thing.

-

**_Scott's POV_ **

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, you both have the same first class. I'll walk you there, and during break I'll help you find your lockers, okay?"

The girls both talk a little more with the Vice Principal, telling him about their previous schools. I frown, trying to concentrate even more.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be the last stop for both of you. We're glad to have you here."

-

_**Stiles' POV** _

I clutch a hand to my chest when the sound of the door opening breaks the classroom silence. Two girls, one with dark hair and one Y/H/C.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison and Y/N. Please do your best to make them _both_ feel welcome."

Y/N... she's so pretty. She walks swiftly into the room, head slightly bowed. As she passes my seat, I can't not notice the gorgeous, inviting smell coming off of her. It causes my body to instinctively move with her. I turn in my seat to watch her as she sits down behind me. She puts down her bag and then rummages around in it.

My gaze is only taken away when Scott nudges my arm. "Stiles."

I turn around quickly. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you have a spare notepad?"

"Uh-" I search through my front pocket, knowing full well I always carry an extra just in case. I hold it up for Scott to see. "Here."

Then Scott points to Y/N, who is still searching her bag and starting to look rather stressed. "She needs one."

I frown. "How would you know that?"

Scott stares for a few seconds. "Just... trust me?"

I frown, but turn back to Y/N. I knock on her desk and she looks up, smoothing her hair out of her face to better see me. "Yes?"

"Uh- hi. Do you... want this?" She frowns, confused. "It's a spare. You can just have it."

I offer the notepad and she smiles, taking it gratefully. "Thank you."

"Yeah. No problem."

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

I stare at the back of the boy's head for a few seconds. _How did he know_ _I_ _needed one?_ I shake my head and decide to ignore the thought. _Whatever._

I open up the notepad and on the inside of the first page, in the corner it reads: 'Stiles. S'.

"Stiles?" I whisper, brow raised.

"Huh?" Said boy, whips around, obviously having heard me.

"Oh. Um... sorry." I point at his name scribbled on the page. "Your name, it's... nice. Unique."

Stiles looks taken aback, and I could swear that I see his cheeks turn slightly more pink. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He turns back around.

I go to scribble out his name, but then I stop myself and just continue on to the next page, jotting down the date.

-

I stuff my English book into my locker, replacing it with Chemistry. I close it and turn around to see a ginger haired girl standing right in front of me. I jump, and she grins.

"Those boots are absolutely killer." I glance down at my boots, shuffling around in them a little and then look back at her. "Where'd you get them?"

"Oh, um... I have many, _many_ pairs of boots. Guess I'm a collector... or obsessed... maybe?"

I widen my eyes, thinking for a moment that maybe I _do_ have a boot problem...

The girl interrupts my thoughts. "And you are my new best friend."

"Oh." I do a sort of nervous giggle that mostly sounds like a hiccup. "I'm Y/N, then."

"I know. Lydia." She introduces herself while peering down at my boots once more. "So, this weekend, there's a party."

"A party?"

Her boyfriend suddenly appears next to her. He slings an arm around her and kisses her neck. "Yeah - Friday night. You should come."

"Uh, I can't. I'm having dinner with my Dad on Friday... so. Thanks for asking though."

Jackson pushes. "You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You play football here?"

He scoffs. "No. Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

Lydia looks up at him proudly. "Because of a certain team captain."

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else to be."

I try to come up with something quickly. "Well, I was going to stud-"

Lydia grabs my hand. "Perfect. You're coming."

"Uh, okay, sure."

-

Lydia cheers on her boyfriend throughout practice. My attention however, falls onto Stiles. He doesn't actually join in at any point, but sits on the bench watching. Occasionally, he nibbles on his nails, or gets up to shout to Scott, who I remember seeing in English. I assume this means that they are best friends.

At some point he turns around, and I quickly look away so that he doesn't notice me looking. Instead, I turn to Lydia, who is sitting for a few seconds. "Hey, do you know him?"

"Know who?"

I point to Stiles. She tilts her head. "Hm. No, I don't think so."

"Nothing?"

She shakes her head. I look back down at him again.

"Do you like him?"

"Uh- no, I mean. I've only spoke to him once. He's in my English class."

Lydia flicks a stray hair behind her. "Okay. Well, good, because I know a lot of the lacrosse players and I could set you up at the party or-"

I begin to tune her out as I stare at Stiles, squinting, mapping out his moles, even from this distance.

-

"Help! Please, stop!" Yet another driver passes by and ignores me. And at that point it starts to pour with rain. I sigh, but I keep trying, waving at every car that passes.

-

I can't stop the tears falling. The sight of the wounded animal makes me feel sick. No one has stopped and I'm beginning to worry that she's going to di- no.

I look down at the poor, injured dog again. I should have been home an hour ago, but when I heard the whines, I couldn't help but follow, only to find it. A skinny looking, but beautiful grey and white husky. It lies by the side of the road, it's leg clearly hurt.

My heart jumps again when I see another pair of headlights. This time they slow down. A blue jeep pulls up.

I squint to see the person as they roll down their window. "Stiles?"

"Y/N!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah- I mean, no. I'm fine, but- help me please. Help her!"

Stiles opens the door and jumps down. He stumbles when he sees the dog laying at my feet. "Oh jeez- okay, come on. I'll lift her up."

"We need to call someone. Please."

Stiles ignores me for a moment as he struggles to get the dog into his jeep. Once done, he turns around and explains. "It's okay. My friend, Scott works with a vet. We can take her there."

I sniffle and then nod. "Yeah. Okay."

"Alright. Let's go, come on."

-

As soon as we get there, I don't hesitate for a second. I shove the door open and run to the door. I pound on it with balled up fists. "Help. Please! Help her!"

Scott opens the door and I squeeze past him. "The dog, she's hurt!"

"It's all right, it's all right. Where is she?"

"It's in Stiles' car."

"Stiles?" Stiles follows after me, carrying the dog.

"I found Y/N on the road with her. So I gave her a ride here."

"Alright. Bring her in." Scott helps Stiles lay the dog on the metal table.

-

"I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now."

I sniffle again, wiping under my nose with my wet shirt sleeve. I shiver as a rush of coldness runs over me.

Stiles picks his backpack off of the ground. "I have a shirt if you wanna-"

"No. No, that's okay."

"Here, take it. Your freezing."

"Thanks."

I head out to where the front desk is to change.

-

When I'm done, Stiles joins me, sitting on the floor leaning against the counter. "Thanks for helping me. I feel stupid."

"How come?"

"I freaked out like a girl."

Stiles frowns. "You are a girl."

"I freaked out, and I cried... like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl."

Stiles smiles. "Then what kind of girl are you?"

I shrug. "Tougher than that... or so I thought I was."

"I probably would have cried too, if I found her. Like, worse than you did. Might have fainted too."

I laugh and he grins. "Yeah, _okay_."

Scott walks in then, announcing that he's done. "So... it looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll let you pet her now, if you want."

I shift uncomfortably. "I don't know. She's hurt. I don't wanna-"

"She' okay now." Stiles puts a gentle hand on my arm. I shiver. "And you practically saved her... stood out in the rain to get her help. She'll want to thank you."

"Okay." I run my hands over the dog's soft, slightly damp fur. She blinks slowly at me and her tail wags a little bit.

"She likes you." Scott smiles. "Okay. I have to clean up and see who she belongs to. I'll be back in a minute."

Scott heads out, and Stiles stands next to me. I take my hand away from the dog and cross my arms. There's an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Uh-"

My eyes flicker to Stiles. "What?"

"You... you have an eyelash."

"From crying like a girly girl?"

Stiles reaches up a little and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe under my eye. "There."

His eyes linger on me for a bit, before he clears his throat. "So, um- I was wondering... are you going to that party on Friday?"

"Lydia invited me... but it's, um- I'm not sure if I should go... I just got here."

Stiles nods. "Uh- yeah, I mean, sure. But, um, would you maybe consider going... with me?"

"With you?"

"Yeah, just like... together and... stuff." Stiles grimaces at himself.

"Okay."

"Uh- what? Is that a... yes? You'll go?"

I smile, heart thudding. "Definitely yes."

Scott, again, walks in at that moment. "I don't think she has an owner. No collar. No chip. Can't find any posters in the front."

"This gorgeous dog has no one?"

"Looks that way."

-

**_ Stiles' POV _ **

"Dude. She just said she'll go to the party with me."

Scott chuckles. "Really? That's so good."

"I assume it went well with Allison then?"

"Better. We actually both have dates to a party."

-

"I have to cancel the date."

Scott huffs loudly. "No, Stiles. You're going and I'm going."

"What about all this? Wolfsbane. Full moons. Aggression-"

"Dude, come on. We both have dates with girls we like and why are trying to ruin it?"

"I'm not but-"

"I promise to listen tomorrow. Can we just have this night first?"

-

"You're going to the party?"

I grab my keys and head for the door, stopping to answer my Dad first. "Yeah. And I'm going with someone."

"A girl?"

"Yeah, Dad, a girl."

Dad raises one brow and smirks. "What's her name, Stiles?"

"Y/N."

"Nice. Have fun. Not too much fun."

"Yeah, bye Dad."

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

"Hey." My smiles grows instantly when I see Stiles come through the door. When he gets close enough to speak over the music, I gesture to my dress. "I feel weird. I don't usually get made up... or go to parties."

"Well..." Stiles glances over my body. "I think you look beautiful."

I feel my cheeks heat, so I grab Stiles' hand. I lead him through crowds of people, into the garden where most of the dancing is happening. I stop when I find use a little spot. "Do you wanna?"

"Yeah!"

 _Be bold_ , I tell myself, so I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his around my waist. For a couple of hours, at least, we dance to the slower and more rave like songs.

A particular song I love comes on and we somehow get even closer. Close enough to feel his gentle breathing. Our nose brushes against each other and I feel like the rest of the party fades away.

For a moment, my eyes start flickering between his own eyes and his lips. That is, until, he suddenly backs away a little. He looks away from me and I frown in confusion.

I try to follow his sight, but I can't see what he's looking at. "Uh- you okay?"

"What?" Stiles looks back at me. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did I do some-"

Stiles then pulls away completely. My arms fold over one another and I shrink into my shell. "What's-"

"I'll be right back. Okay?"

I nod. But he doesn't come back.

-

A random guy shows up out of nowhere as I start to walk out of the party. "Y/N. I'm a friend of Scott's... and Stiles. My name's Derek."

"Okay..."

"Do you need a ride home?"

-

**_ Stiles' POV _ **

"Go away."

I bang on the door again. "Scott, it's me. Let me in, Scott. I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison and Y/N."

"They're both fine, all right? I saw them get a ride from the party when I followed you out."

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in so I can h-"

Scott interrupts, speaking louder. "It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove the girls from the party."

-

It doesn't take long at all for Y/N's Dad to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Is Y/N here?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping."

"Good. Thanks. Um..." _Make this look less weird, Stiles._ "Tell her thanks for helping me with English."

"Sure, kid. Night."

-

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

"Thanks, Dad."

"Why didn't you want to talk to your friend, sweetie?"

I shrug. "Just tired from the party."

"Alright."

As my Dad walks back to the kitchen, I run down the stairs. I follow him in and smile as I lean against the door. "Dad... can we get a dog?"

He frowns, but chuckles. "A dog? I'd much love to. Why now?"

"I, um... kind of _found_ a husky the other night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet, but... she doesn't have an owner."

Dad grins and I smile back. He pulls me in for a hug and pecks my forehead. "You let me know where she is tomorrow morning."

-

I slam my locker shut when I see Stiles approach. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

Stiles gulps visibly. "Yeah, I- I know, I know. I'm really sorry. But I had a really good reason."

I stop and look over his face. "Did you feel sick?"

"I just... had to help a friend who was... sick."

"Am I gonna get an explanation that makes any sense?"

Stiles laughs. "For now, can you just find it in your heart to trust me?"

I sigh, thinking for a moment. "Will I end up regretting this?"

"Most probably." I smile and continue to walk with him, side by side. "So... is that a yes on a second chance?'

"Definitely yes."

Stiles grins again. "Good. I'm glad. Because, I um... enjoyed our dance."

I feel tingles run up and down my arms as I remember the moment. "Me too."

"I think I might go to more parties now. You?"

"Maybe." I stop by my next class. "So... do you want to study or something tomorrow?"

"Uh- yeah, definitely."

"Okay, cool. Bye, Stiles." I head into class, laughing to myself when I hear him mutter an enthusiastic 'yes' as I turn around.


End file.
